


Kinktober

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Ass to Mouth, Autofellatio, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Branding, Claspers, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Oral Sex, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Hair-pulling, Happy Sex, Honeymoon, I'm bad at rules, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lactation, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Slavery, Somnophilia, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, drabble attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 46,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: My friend is doing kinktober so I am too.





	1. 0-Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as ashamed as I probably should be.

There's not enough warnings in the world for all of this awful. I'll be trying to stick to drabbles, but I'm physically incapable of doing so. Short, unbeta'd, and random pairings will pop in. This is a fly by the seat of the pants porn situation, people.


	2. 1-Swallowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 1, prompt: Swallowing, Smoker/Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 353 words
> 
> Warnings for rough oral, bdsm type dynamics

It's not like this was _really_ unwanted. 

It was just supposed to seem that way.

Ace liked it _rough_, liked feeling like he didn't have a choice, and Smoker was so good at making that illusion seem like reality.

Ace was laying on the bed, Smoker's large hand in his hair, forcing him to raise up just enough to allow the other man to thrust into his mouth at will. The grip was impossible to fight, at least in the confines of this scenario, and Ace's sheer experience in this act was the only thing that kept him from gagging as that massive cock kept slamming in and out of his mouth and throat. He was drooling everywhere, it kept running down his chin and onto his neck and down onto the bed beneath him.

All he could do was stay still and take what was given to him, to let himself be used and _enjoy it_, because of that power and strength and overwhelming force.

He _did_ like it. Maybe too much. And Smoker was not a gentle man, large in every way, and rough with him. So that just made it all the better. Ace's mouth ached, it felt like he was going to split at the corners, and his back ached from the position, because Smoker could really draw it out and take his time.

But it was good, anyway.

Ace was hard as hell against the blanket he was laying on, and he kept looking up at the Marine like he was more of a god than a man. Right now, he honestly was to Ace. Especially when he flipped Ace over, positioned his head so it was hanging off of the edge of the bed, and jerked himself roughly a few times for the sole purpose of filling Ace's mouth with copious amounts of thick seed. Ace held his mouth open, until Smoker finished and closed it for him. And only then was he allowed to swallow up every drop of the bitter-salty proof of virility that he loved so much.

Swallowing Smoker's cum really was the best.


	3. 2-Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 2, prompt: Branding, Marco/Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 893 words
> 
> Warnings for past slavery, sex, general hurt comfort themes, past sexual abuse and conditioning.

There were very few things that made Marco lust for death and blood.

He was a calm man overall, rational and capable. He hid most of his emotions beneath a veneer of purposeful boredom. And he was able to keep himself together that way for himself, for Pops, and for the crew that he loved so much. But this made him grit his teeth so hard that one of them actually broke and the flames rose up around his mouth to heal it in response.

It was too much, too far, and when he finally caught up to Teach he was going to _maim him_. There'd be no forgiveness for what he did.

Thatch had nearly died when Teach had betrayed them, Ace had gone after the traitor, and then had disappeared after news came of his defeat at Banaro Island. And nearly two years later he'd been rescued, a tip off of his whereabouts lead the Whitebeards and the Straw Hat pirates to ally for the sake of Ace's retrieval. But rescue didn't fix everything, and Ace's role among slaves had been one of dedicated conditioning and constant use.

Marco had been concerned about the lack of injuries, the fact that he'd been decorated and pierced with gold, and while no slavery was acceptable in the least, the idea that one of those filthy foul beasts had used and trained Ace that way was horrific to Marco.

There was no forgiving it.

Ace had begged for sex, asked Marco for physical comfort once he'd felt safe enough to even speak, because he'd never gone further than basic kisses and touches before he went out and had ended up sold into slavery by someone they once considered a friend. Ace wanted to have sex that was _wanted_, sex with someone he loved at least once in his life, and how could Marco say no to that?

He'd prepped Ace carefully, kissed him like they'd die if they stopped, and he finally got him comfortable on his stomach so he could slide in.

And there it was, and Marco's blood felt like it was boiling all over again. He'd seen it already, when he'd carefully examined Ace for injuries. There was no ignoring it, that filthy_ disgusting_ brand. And trying to keep himself physically aroused for Ace while seeing how quiet and submissive the once fiery young man had become, and seeing how it obscured their Captain's mark was a feat. He was almost certain that the positioning was on purpose.

And it just added to the rage.

He swallowed hard, trying to get his head together, so he could keep going. Marco could preform feats. And he kept himself focused on the way that his fingers looked when they grasped what softness was on Ace's hips, how hot and tight Ace was around him, the soft and nearly inaudible whines when he moved just right. He raised Ace's hips up, and grasped his length and jerked roughly. Angling his thrusts just so, he wanted him to come and soon.

But Ace wasn't finishing. And ten, fifteen, twenty minutes of physical stimulation, holding back from his own release, brutal thrusts, and Ace's visible discomfort had Marco frustrated. It didn't seem like Ace was even pleased now. Something was wrong.

"Come on, Ace. What do I need to do?"

He made sure to be so soft with Ace, so kind, he wanted to know what he was doing wrong. He wanted Ace to be able to come, to feel that release and pleasure that came with orgasm. And Ace's answer made him feel sick all over again.

"Let me. Tell me I can."

Oh, so that's how it was. _Fuck_. The _bastards_. Marco would deal with unpacking all of that twisting bile-like anger later, for now he had an answer and he started moving again. Both of his hands grasped hard on Ace's hips now, and he forced out a voice that was sweet dominance regardless of how he felt.

"Come for me, Ace."

And Ace spasmed around his cock and jerked as he came without any other prompting. He hadn't struggled to come because Marco was bad, or displeasing him. He was unable to, because his body was trained to be unable to do so without permission. And that was the last straw mentally for Marco. He thrust into that beautiful warmth once, twice more, and then he pulled out fast and came on Ace's back. Trying to get as much of his release as possible onto that ugly mark that dared to cover their captain's.

It wasn't going to fix things.

Nothing really changed because of it.

After this, Ace would still be scared and submissive, trained to be afraid of anything but obedience and pleasure. After this, they'd all have to work hard to help Ace heal from his time in captivity. After this, they'd have so much work to do still...

But it was a fucking war declaration to Marco. Ace wasn't a slave, he was a free man and he chose to be one of them. And tomorrow they'd start picking apart the training and healing the brand so that Ace's back could be tattooed again.

And Marco hated the ugly feeling of pride at how the pale splatters of wasted seed was almost like a brand of his own.


	4. 3-Healed Via Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 3, prompt: Healed Via Sex, Marco/Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 469 words
> 
> Warnings for sexual injury, rape, literal healing cock. When people made jokes about the trope on Livejournal, I had no idea that I'd be someday writing it. In a literal sense, what is my life. Also, since I'm hitting tropes that were being made fun of a decade ago, I threw some lyric inspiration in too.

"I can heal you another way."

Ace shook his head, after wiping more of the blood off of his face. Marco's fires were working hard on his hips, on the flesh that had been_ brutalized_, he could see the finger imprints of too-large digits over his back and hips. Ace's neck had a terrible bruise around nearly the entirety of it, too. Marco made a hissing sound through his teeth that couldn't even be imagined to come out of the mouth of a normal human being. He was enraged down to his core, the phoenix burning inside of him and screaming for revenge.

But for now, he had a task to do, but he couldn't even attempt it until he worked on the tear that opened the ring of muscle wider than it should be. His flames danced over the spot, penetrating carefully, but he really didn't think this was for the best. Ace however, was the one that was hurt. Ace was the one who'd ended up battered. And if Ace wanted to come home, and have Marco use his flames to heal him while making love to him? Marco wouldn't say no. Even if his heart was breaking at the condition Ace was in, and his stomach still turning at the sheer damage to his body.

Ace took another drink out of the flask, and turned back to Marco with a guilty look.

"Didn't wash yet. It's still..."

He shook his head.

"Turned to fire, I think that should have cleaned it out. But if it didn't, sorry. I can't wait. Need you."

Marco shivered, feathers poking out of his arms, flames over parts of his back and shoulders. He was too angry too keep an entirely human form, too stressed to stay _Marco_ only, the phoenix agonized in rage for it's mate. Revenge could be had later. For now, they had to soothe the wounds the way that _Ace_ wanted.

_They_.

Gods, Marco was losing it. So instead of worrying further, instead of stressing over the dried blood on Ace's legs, he oiled up his length as Ace had wanted, and pulled him ever so carefully onto his lap. And then he ignited. He was further transformed than he'd ever been when intimate with Ace, and as he thrust up into the damaged warmth of Ace's body, he could feel the tissue slowly knitting around his arousal. Each careful and measured movement was full of gentleness, and his wings wrapped around Ace and held him close.

Ace didn't have to move. He didn't even bother with anything. This was Marco's gift to him, he was going to take care of things for now.

He'd heal him, with his body, with his love. He'd raise him up, and they could move forward and together, they'd get revenge.


	5. 4-Restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 4, prompt: Restraints, Sabo/Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 474 words
> 
> Warnings for BDSM dynamics, restraints, idk I'm drunk and it's 2 am. I'll add more and check for mistakes later.

"Be still. Be a good boy for me. You have another ten minutes, Ace."

Sabo's voice was so gentle, so _calm_, as if he wasn't sitting there scrolling through his phone casually while Ace drooled around his gag, unable to really communicate but what was the point of communication right now? If Ace _really_ fought, that would count as his safeword. And Sabo always watched carefully for signs of wanting out. But Ace didn't _want_ to fight. He wanted to lay there, wrist cuffs attached to his ankle cuffs, locked in position with his ass in the air with a prostate massager brutally vibrating inside of him.

Ace didn't want to think at all, he didn't want to do anything other than _feel_ and _feel_ until he was nearly sick from pleasure. He'd already came twice today, and neither were sure if a third go was possible, but Ace wanted it anyway. Ace wanted to feel pleasure until he died from it, and he wanted Sabo to rule him, and tell him it was okay to be alive, and that it was okay to want a man to control him. And Sabo was so _good_ at control.

"Ace, do you want to see the photo that Luffy posted? Sanji made a lobster dish, the lobsters have to weigh at l_east_ twenty pounds a piece! It looks a little like paella, but not quite. Hmm."

Sabo laid back, and propped the phone up against the nearest pillow so that Ace could look at the massive shellfish and the rich spiced rice in the photo. And then sat up and he casually pressed _hard_ against the base of the toy, just so he could hear Ace sob when he came again. A third time absolutely hadn't been out of reach. And then Sabo laid back down, scrolling to where the video of the plating process was. Then he set it up so that Ace could watch with glazed over eyes, listening to Sanji explain the importance of two sauces, one just wasn't enough.

Ace wasn't really hearing it though. And that was absolutely fine.

"It looks good. If you're really good for me, we'll go get lobster later."

A date seemed so romantic to Sabo right now. Ace had been good for almost a half hour, he hadn't even tried to get out. He was so proud of his sub...

He didn't bother taking Ace out of the restraints, though. He had another 7 minutes, by Sabo's phone's clock. So he'd be staying inside of them, until he tapped out, or the timer sounded to end this part of the session. And if he could even possibly get one more orgasm out of his already fucked out submissive before a good fuck, aftercare and a date?

It was worth it to try for one more time.


	6. 5-Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 5, prompt: Knotting, Rayleigh/Shakky/Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 959 words
> 
> Warnings for ABO dynamics, age differences, intersex omega, intersex alpha, biting, fertility kink. No beta, will correct mistakes if I seem them but whatever. Also, I really, really like two alphas and one omega. No shame, glad I got a chance to write this again.

The idea that all omegas were sex drugged sluts in heat, desperate and unable to handle themselves without a good alpha to breed them was a disgusting stereotype. Most omegas worked in heat, ran a house in heat, very few people had the luxury of the stereotype of a week of slicking in bed. Only the very rich, in the end. And most of them felt it demeaning, animalistic. Suppressants killed off that requirement quickly. And even among those who didn't take suppressants, who were seeking pregnancy and bonding, it was a few days of slick and bliss at most. Nothing really that hit the ideas of a week of heavy slick and hungry cunts, of oversensitiveness and subspace style behavior.

But Ace _gushed_ slick and begged and writhed. God, Ace w_rithed_. And he was the closest that Rayleigh and Shakky had ever seen to the stereotype being true in real life. It was day five of his heat, and the three of them were all still very much enjoying their bonding honeymoon and what would hopefully be the conception of their first child together. Rayleigh would get to father this one, it seemed right somehow, they'd decided that in advance. But she couldn't wait to breed the boy herself.

She really hoped all of their children had his freckles...

Rayleigh said that his mother had them just like he did, so maybe there was hope.

Shakky ran her hands over where Ace's poor overused cunt was stretched out because of the knot inflated inside of it. They'd really given him a merciless workout this week. Her husband's cock was buried entirely inside of the boy, Rayleigh's arms around him tightly and holding him upright on his lap, his mouth clamped down onto the claiming mark that she'd picked the spot for personally hard enough to break the skin again. The blood that smeared at the spot, how richly _fertile_ Ace smelled, the scent of her husband's body, and the sight of them together was enough that she wondered if rut was going to come for her sooner than later.

They looked _perfect_ together, Rayleigh's hair spilling over and obscuring most of his face, Ace's eyes closed tight and tears running down his cheeks, but his body shaking from the intensity of mating. She loved them both, _so much_. And she dropped to her knees finally, ready for an even better look. As if the times she'd lapped and kissed at their joined bodies before wasn't enough, and this was the first time she'd seen them connected this way.

God, Ace was _pretty_. Well muscled enough, but still soft and slender in places appropriate for an omega of breeding age, he was such a contrast against Rayleigh's wider and harder form. His waist was so small too, for now at least. Shakky pressed a kiss against the hard muscle beneath his navel, already mentally imagining what it would be like taut and swollen out. The thought made her cock twitch, and she was already wet, and once he was rested it was absolutely her turn with him for a bit. She might not be allowed to actually breed him, but she'd get a condom on and make him scream regardless. 

She couldn't get enough of him.

Her fingers slipped over his clit, tugging gently on the ring that he'd gotten for them as a sort of wedding present for their first night together, just to hear him sob again. He was so fucked out, poor baby. It was like he'd been having a five day orgasm, after all. She was surprised with how affected he was by heat, that he could even think at all. But he was just there enough to beg for more, to respond to simple teasing, to tell them he loved them and wanted this. And nothing was more erotic than how much their omega loved them.

She slipped a hand lower, cupping Rayleigh's heavy sac, listening to another deep noise that rumbled out of his chest. This was so _fun_. And so pleasing to look at, they were perfectly tied, Rayleigh had filled him up entirely without a bit of room to spare. 

"Hmm, that's good. Nothing's spilling out at all, he's got you totally plugged up."

Ace shivered, and cracked an eye open. It took considerable effort, and Shakky wasn't quite sure that he'd actually heard what she'd said. She took a deep drag off of her cigarette, and blew a smoke heart at him, watching his love sick, exhausted smile in response to it. This was the_ best_. She really did love being in love again. Not that it ever faded between her and Rayleigh, but this? This brought back the old feelings from when they were first together, and then added in more. And it was an addictive, fantastic mess of pheromones and lust and joyous romance. Especially when Ace looked so wrecked for them.

"Don't worry, sweet boy. Just sit back and breed for us."

Shakky watched as Ace nodded, and collapsed, Rayleigh was keeping most of his weight upright as it was, so Ace was absolutely able to relax entirely. Her alpha husband growled and thrust upwards at the motion, refusing to let go of that mark at all while he was still filling Ace. And she leaned in, and pressed her lips against the claim mark of her own on Ace's thigh, the place that Rayleigh had picked, and she listened to the mewl that came in response. Ace was so beautiful when he was losing his mind on a knot. So beautiful when he was coming for them, breeding for them.

And she was already desperate for her turn to force her knot into their shared omega.


	7. 6-Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 6, prompt: Cunnilingus, Roger/Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 592 words
> 
> Warnings for oral sex, hair pulling, Roger getting off on feisty ladies.

When Roger first saw the one woman that he would ever love, he also thought she had died in front of him.

He'd sat down at a tiny seaside bar next to the most stunning woman he'd ever seen in his life, masses of pink-blonde curls cascading down her back, freckles dappling her face and shoulders, and she had the softest eyes he'd ever seen. He'd turned to speak to her, and as she was about to take another bite of her meal her head _slammed_ down into her dry curry hard enough that it cracked the plate the food rested on. And he could feel his heart racing, he lifted her up so carefully, but she didn't respond. She was breathing, at least. So Roger held her in his arms, and he was about to yell for help when he felt her jerk, wheeze, and then she turned to wipe her face on his expensive jacket.

"What the..."

And then after a moment, she glared up at him.

"What's the big idea? You shouldn't grab me like that. I'm a lady!"

It was then he knew that he wouldn't be able to live if she wasn't by his side.

And twenty minutes after that, he'd paid for three plates of food, found out her name, (_Rouge_! How _charming_!), and gotten them a hotel room for the night. She'd been cool to him for exactly five minutes, finally had started warming up with some wooing, told him she loved his mustache, and then she moved _fast_ towards affection. Rouge was young and love starved and almost violent about her needs. She was absolutely willing to sleep with him tonight, she probably wasn't capable of having brats from what the doctors said, she'd told him that much, but if he was worried he could just pull out first.

But she wasn't going to even let him so much as take his cock out of his pants in front of her until she'd come first. Rouge was _demanding_, pulling Roger by his hair to her breasts, moaning out the sweetest breath of a noise as he sucked a nipple and cupped the other with a calloused hand. And then she was done with that, within _moments_, pushing his head down her belly to between her legs. And it was all he could do to give her any attention between chest and cunt, she wasn't interested in the sweeter side of foreplay at the moment. No, she was pushy and absolutely sure that she was in charge of how this was going to go.

She was_ right_.

Roger's mouth was forced right where she wanted it, and she kept one of her tiny hands fisted brutally in his hair while he spread her open, and lapped up the wetness that was already there. And then he started working slowly with his tongue, carefully trying take his time with her, trying to ignore the insistent hardness in his trousers that got worse every time she yanked. It was like trying to woo a wildcat, she was all yanking and nails in his scalp but _oh_, when her legs trembled when he sucked gently on her clit he shivered as well. He was _obsessed_, and he couldn't wait to make her come.

Yes, he absolutely wanted to get inside of her. But he was addicted to the taste of her, and the way she look like an angel and pushed like she was ready to set the world on fire.

And in his heart, she already had.


	8. 7-Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 7, prompt: Hair Pulling, Alvida/Buggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 747 words
> 
> Warnings for ass to mouth, autofellatio, femmedom, bdsm, anal sex, rough sex, pegging, slight themes of dub-con but it's more denial and pride in this set up. He wants it.

"Shit! I-I can't! Alvida, this is too much! Even for a flashy guy like me!"

Buggy was struggling, wheezing at the fill. Alvida was brutal and without a single ounce of mercy. She slammed against him, bearing her weight on him, pushing Buggy's length deeper into his own barely-stretched out asshole. She let him have oil, that was a godsend, but the price to fuck with this woman was _steep_. She insisted on this, said that if he really wanted to fuck her, he'd show her his devotion first, but he wasn't really ready for what that entailed.

"That's not what I told you to say. You don't get to curse, either. You know what happens to vulgar little boys, don't you?"

Alvida pulled out nearly all of the way, adjusted how the harness kept Buggy's cock positioned, and held the position for a moment.

"I punish them."

Then she thrust forward brutally. Buggy's sac slapped against him hard enough to sting, and the force was so intense that it actually hurt Buggy's cock and hole. One of her hands fisted tightly into Buggy's ponytail, pulling him back so hard by it that he was forced to raise up off of his hands and knees so that he was flush against her. Alvida's breasts pressed up against his back, he hadn't even been allowed to touched them, but they were _so_ soft against him, and they slipped on his skin, and gods he _wanted to_. He wanted to get his hands on every supple inch of her, to feel her slide against him easily, to press inside of that obviously perfect pussy that he'd barely gotten a look at. But he had to earn it, and _dammit_, why were girls so _mean_? He was the fucking genius jester, a warlord, he was supposed to be running this alliance, he was supposed to be in charge here!

"Say it. Or you just might break my heart."

Buggy wheezed, as she pulled harder yet, so that his head was back against her shoulder. She kissed him with the same level of force, his makeup smearing and leaving red marks on her face. And he was starting to feel something close to _sick_ from over-stimulation. His cock was forced into a too tight heat, his asshole stretched painfully but she was making sure that every motion drove him right into his own prostate. And he whined as she slid an arm over him, down to where his cock and balls would have been, and grabbed hard enough to make him cry out.

"You're the most beautiful! The fairest of them all! My flashy queen!"

She'd told him to call her beautiful, and he assumed that now that he'd given in, she'd stop this game and let him have his cock back and they'd have nice normal sex that involved his penis inside of her instead.

It was a foolish assumption.

"Good boy."

She didn't stop though. She kept rolling her hips, as she kept a vice grip in his hair, and that same cocky confident look despite the sweat rolling down her already slippery skin. And he was almost ready to tap out, this was so bad on his pride, when the pressure between was too much and he sobbed out a wordless plea and came hard. His own cum was filling his hole, he couldn't really figure out why it made him feel so good and why he didn't hate it so much, and she finally forced him back down onto his hands and knees. Jerking her hips with every throb of his cock against her, not letting up until Buggy had nearly collapsed.

She finally pulled out, and came around to stand in front of him. And when Buggy looked up he came face to face with his own flaccid cock, slick with his own cum and the oil she'd barely used to lubricate him with.

"I told you before, there's no man that won't bow to me. Even you."

She grabbed his hair at a different angle this time, and forced him up so that she could press his own length against his face.

"Clean it off, and get it hard again."

And the moment Buggy opened his mouth to protest, she used the handful of cerulean strands to pull him onto his own cock. And despite the mental protests, and the frustration that he felt, he was already getting hard again as he sucked himself clean.


	9. 8-Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 8, prompt: Dominance, Thatch/Ace, Marco/Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1308 words
> 
> Warnings for BDSM, sex toys, misuse of devil fruit abilities. Beyond unbetaed.

Thatch was _infamous_ as a dom. His proclivities were a dirty little secret that almost everyone in the crew knew about. And he had several submissives within their ranks at any given time. He was known for breaking down the most stubborn of brats and making beautifully obedient lovers out of them. Thatch could usually tell someone's needs just by watching them, he could identify a submissive from their behavior out of the bedroom.

He'd never been wrong. And so far, no one had been able to resist him.

So when he saw how Ace shivered sometimes when cornered, how his eyes lowered and he looked up through his lashes even as he feigned defiance, he _knew_ that this was too good of a chance to pass up. Ace wasn't even out of his teens yet, beautifully built, absolutely ripe for training. Thatch teased him,_ tormented_ him, fed him and wooed him towards kink, and worked him up until the boy was in his bed every other night. The sex was good. Ace was tight and firm and perfectly capable of handling even Thatch's considerable roughness. The boy could use his power to clean himself out, that alone was worth possessively keeping him because of.

But no amount of young, pretty, and unique traits were making this easy on them.

Thatch could _not_ really get him to submit. Ace would do whatever he was told, but the rush wasn't there. Thatch didn't see the rise and drop, he didn't see the highs, he didn't see the eyes lower like they had before, or the way Ace would shiver in the hallways when someone taller and older would loom over him. He couldn't get him into subspace _at all_. It was starting to get frustrating. He tried bribery, reward heavy play, and it didn't make a difference. Sadism didn't get any more of a real reaction. It wasn't that Ace wasn't cooperating, the boy did _everything_ Thatch asked, no matter how brutal or grotesque. Thatch could choke him, demean him, step on him, and nothing really made him break.

It was starting to make Thatch feel uncomfortably inadequate as a dominant.

Finally, he decided that a little performance art might be just what Ace needed to break down finally. Some subs needed an audience, a little humiliation did wonders as far as working a difficult pet into that place where their will no longer factored in. So Thatch picked out the perfect person and contacted them first. Marco had been in and out of the scene for well over a decade and he knew what to look for and he'd be able to give Thatch some well needed feedback that would benefit Ace. And then it was just a matter of picking the date, dressing Ace up in stockings and heels, and stuffing his pristine pink hole to the brim with as many egg shaped anal beads as possible.

His Logia powers were expected to be put to further good use here, he'd have to hold himself as fire on the inside only for an extended amount of time to make room for all of the eggs Thatch had chosen, while keeping them from burning. And that was a test of his will and obedience on it's own. Thatch had purchased these custom made, they were beautiful and expensive. Each of them twice the size of a chicken egg and hard, freckled with tiny dark spots and colored like the blue sky. At the end of the string of them, a plug kept everything inside, and that was locked in with a harness. And then, after having Ace serve them both drinks and light Marco's cigarette, he unstrapped the harness and grinned at Marco.

"It's showtime."

Ace bit down on his lip and waited for his order. And Thatch was so pleased to see him _shiver_, already he was far deeper into this than he'd ever been in the past. Thatch was so proud of himself, of course a little humiliation would make Ace truly submit. Thatch pushed up on the base of the plug, and then pulled it out after forcing Ace into a squatting position in front of where he and his guest would be sitting.

"Do it. Just like I told you before, _slut_."

Thatch then sat down in his chair, crossing his arms, and watched as Ace locked in on Marco's face, and then looked away as he forced out the first egg on the strand. Ace was so slick from the sheer amount of lubrication that it took to get them inside in the first place that it _squelched_, a lewd noise that made Ace shake.

God, this was it. Thatch would finally have him break down and hit that place where nothing but servitude and his master's wishes existed. The second egg Ace struggled with a little. The third and forth came out easily, each dropping from his brutally stretched hole to fall and hang. The fifth and six Ace struggled with and had to shift position a little to push free.

"That's it, lay for the phoenix."

Thatch thought it was hilarious more than hot, honestly. This wasn't his specific kink, he'd rather induce pain than humiliation, but he'd be able to get that rush of dominant satisfaction when Ace finally broke down entirely for him.

Marco hadn't said a word after thanking Ace for his drink and the light. And he kept watching with a cool, vaguely disinterested expression as Ace jerked and started to force out more. Seven and eight were miserable for him, and nine through twelve had him clawing his own thighs, ripping through the stockings to distract himself from the pain. But he wasn't giving up or giving in, and he kept pushing out every egg until the nineteenth, where he could allow his body to reform as it should be. It hit the floor, resting with the others in a splattered mess of lubricant, and that was that.

Ace was shaking and flushed as he stared at Marco, waiting for some sort of reaction. Thatch worried that maybe, just maybe, he'd gone the wrong route with this. Ace hadn't hit subspace, he was still alert and quiet, not behaving at all like Thatch had assumed he would after that humiliating act, he hadn't even _orgasmed_, even with all of that pleasure and pain on display. Maybe Ace _wasn't_ submissive after all?

But he showed all of the right signs, handled pain like a pro and liked it, what was Thatch missing? Thatch was about to ask Marco for that needed input, when Marco leaned in, eyes going from the pile of egg shaped beads on the floor to Ace's still painfully red and hard cock, to the runs in the stockings and clenching fingers, and then slowly up to Ace's face. And then he took a deep drag off of his cigarette, and blew the smoke into Ace's face in a slow methodical exhale.

And that triggered _everything_. Ace _sobbed_, his whole body spasmed, and he came _hard_. His eyes were glazed and hazy, and he collapsed, half laying on the large beads that he'd forced out moments ago. There it was, the place mentally that Thatch had struggled to even get Ace _close_ to, and Marco had done it just by a once-over and some smoke in his face. _Fuck_.

"Good boy."

And with that, Ace was crawling over to Marco, sobbing and thanking him, rubbing his tear stained face over Marco's clothed crotch. And Marco just looked over at Thatch, with an expression that said _mine_ and made a thousand threats of painful talons and misery if Thatch decided to argue.

Ace _was_ a sub. He just wasn't a sub for _him_.

Marco was the one that was really dominant over the fiery brat.


	10. 9-Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 9, prompt: Knife Play, Shanks/Buggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 807 words
> 
> Warnings for blood, knife play, blood drinking, monsters, biting

It_ hurt_.

Shanks didn't know why this act was so acutely _painful_.

He'd had his arm bitten off, for fucks sake! And he'd been able to sit and grin while it was bandaged, never even wincing or complaining. He'd been stabbed, beaten, he'd had bones broken, and his body battered. All of those were manageable, things that absolutely hurt but were barely worth acknowledging as painful. But this was a sharp sting, and it was only made more vividly discomforting by the sheer pleasure that he was experiencing at the same time.

Buggy was seated on his cock, dolled up in the over the top presentation kind of way that Shanks loved. His hair was in high pigtails, curled at the ends, his makeup far more feminine than usual, false eyelashes and thigh highs really added to the appeal. And in his hands, that damned knife. He wasn't even cutting Shanks hard, that's what made it worse. Buggy was so _careful_ about this, each line cut into Shanks chest was surgically precise. And after each cut he'd lap at the wound and then lean back and rock on Shanks' dick as a reward for the blood taken. Buggy's cock jutted out hard, resting against Shanks' belly, blood smeared on it from Buggy's hands and over Buggy's chest one side had a literal handprint in Shanks' blood from where Buggy groped himself.

It was all a rush of circus-garish colors, the cerulean blue of Buggy's hair, the hot pink of his lipsticks and stockings, the red smeared over them. Shanks felt like he'd been drugged. Not that he disliked it. Buggy was so tight inside, he'd refused any sort of preparation, and just oiled Shanks' dick up enough for Shanks' comfort. And that heat and fit around him was a fantastic contrast to the sharp pull of the knife on his skin.

Which, Buggy was doing again. Shanks knew he could end this at any time. This wasn't a scene, they weren't into that dynamic, this was just a craving that hit from time to time, something that Buggy was born with, most of the clown people from the island his lover was born on craved blood and got off on fear. But this? This wasn't about fear for Buggy, not usually anyway. It was a sort of gentle devouring, drinking Shanks' blood gave him some sort of comforting rush. And Shanks supposed the jolts of nervous energy that kept coming up were from Buggy's scent, his natural aura, the part of him that was deeply set in instinct was in charge and that was what was making Shanks shiver.

He closed his eyes, and just let it happen. He focused on Buggy's sweet little opening all but vice-gripping his dick, he focused on the way that Buggy's cock felt as it ground against a cut on his belly, he focused on the way the blade pulled away and Buggy's tongue lapped up fresh blood to soothe the part of his mind that was fractured with insanity and uncertainty...

"Shaaaaaaaaanks."

Oh, that voice did not sound good at all. It wasn't just Buggy's unique, scratchy voice. It was more than that, a woman's soft incantation, something that sounded just like Buggy if Buggy hadn't spoken for a decade, and a voice that sounded like as if wires being wound up in a ball had a call of their own. And when he opened his eyes, Buggy's mouth was split almost all the way to his ears, a garish smile with darling sweet eyes gone blood red, and rows and rows and rows of teeth fencing in a distended mouth.

And Buggy bit down right onto one of the open wounds with those horrible blades of yellow and if Shanks was a smarter man he'd _fight_. He'd _run_. He'd _free himself_.

But instead, he grabbed one of Buggy's pigtails with his hand and curled the hair between his fingers as he let Buggy make multiple wounds at once and suckle blood with a moan. He wasn't afraid now, it'd finally happened, thank_ fuck_, and now Buggy could get his fill and his meal. He'd knock him off with haki in a few minutes, fuck him soundly, and have his best friend in bed and deeply asleep in time to patch himself up and get drinks with Benn and the boys.

It was just part of life when one was in love with a killer clown.

Shanks grabbed the knife for himself, and made a nice long slash on his own chest next to the bite, so he could start the process of encouraging Buggy from the jagged wound to the clean cut next to it. Then the blade was tossed aside, and he laid back to lazily roll his hips while his beloved but psychotic lover drank his fill.


	11. 10-Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 10, prompt: Tentacles, Izo/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1183 words
> 
> Warnings for tentacles, body horror, transformation, monsters, breeding. Also so unbetaed. I'm so sorry, will fix this when I'm not sick.
> 
> Also, be glad. I nearly wrote a scene with Izo happily hanging up egg babies in clumps from the ceiling like octopus eggs.

"Ace, you're _so_ pretty."

Ace didn't feel pretty, honestly. Not like Izo was pretty, at least. They were sitting on the edge of Izo's bed, and Izo had taken his time letting his hair fall free from today's elaborate style, black strands cascading down in slight waves from the way that the hair pins had held Izo's crown of hair up. Izo's shirt was off already, creamy pale skin and hard muscles making Ace's mouth water in response. How could Ace compare to this? Izo was male beauty in it's highest form.

And Ace was _smitten_ by him, enamored entirely, and so surprised that someone who could have _anyone_ would choose him.

Izo slid out of the rest of his clothes, pulling his shirt shirt over his lap to hide himself. His expression was still loving, adoring, but quieter now. More contemplative. And he leaned in to kiss Ace, pulling the boy's belt buckle until it unfastened, but Izo didn't go any further.

"You do love me, don't you Ace?"

Izo's voice was right next to his ear, his breath against Ace's skin cooler than expected, and Ace nodded. It wasn't that he didn't want to say it, or that he was afraid to. He loved Izo so much that it burned inside of him, a wild and rising fire that left him feeling weak and high and desperately needy every time he got his lover's attention.

That was enough of an answer for Izo.

"Is there anything you _wouldn't_ do for me?"

Ace gulped, and shook his head. He was _unworthy_ of this love, _undeserving_, and no matter what, he couldn't think of a single thing Izo would rationally ask of him that he wouldn't go out of his way to do to please his older lover.

"Be my mate, Ace. Stay with me, _breed_ with me, make beautiful children with me and become a child of the sea in a different way."

Ace nodded at first, without even considering the words, or how surreal and off they sounded in that beautiful voice. A voice that just wasn't quite Izo's entirely right now. Not that he could hear anyone else's voice there, but still. It was like hearing a song instead of words...

But then he pulled away, and stared at Izo with wild eyes and his own voice sounded out with true and real confusion.

"Izo, I'll give you every day of my life. You know that! And we're all sons of the sea, right?"

This... didn't make a bit of sense. Izo had pleasured him before, he'd worked beautiful long fingers inside of Ace, explored every inch of his body. Izo knew intimately that Ace was male and incapable of bearing any children, or fathering them for that matter with another man.

"But will you be my mate? Bear for me, sweetheart. Show me your devotion through breeding as my mate, _please_." Izo expression was surprisingly stable, all things considered. Ace started into his boyfriend's eyes, looked over his face and stance, and despite the fact that the bulge under the folded shirt was starting to be obvious? All was well.

This had to be roleplay. That's it, they were _pretending_. And Ace was down for that, putting his hand onto Izo's thigh and grinning.

"Yeah! It's like getting married, right? We love each other, so why not? I'll have so many kids for you. Come on, Izo. Mate me. You'd make the prettiest babies in all the world."

Izo grabbed Ace's face, a hand on either side, and kissed him so hard that it almost hurt. Izo was bold, and dominant despite the jokes about his beauty and what weaker men might assume that insinuated, but rarely this forceful.

"I love you, Ace. Thank you. I've waited forever for this."

And then, it all came undone. Izo kissed him again, _brutally_, and forced something that felt kind of like a tongue down his throat. And he held Ace there, so tightly that Ace nearly couldn't breath at all. And when Izo pulled away, Ace could see Izo's arms and hand, he could see his chest, but there were colored spots in purple and pink dappled over his boyfriend that absolutely weren't there before. Izo's nails were they that long and color before? They raked over Ace's belly and downwards. And when Ace looked, he realized that his entire lower half was undulating under the skin, rising and pulling, the pain when from agony to manageable but in the end the strangeness of it all overruled anyway.

"Almost there, Ace. I know, sweetness. It's not comfortable. But just a minute more..."

Izo released his own body at the same time that Ace _split_. Izo's legs disappeared in a hoard of tentacles of varying sizes and lengths. All of them were vividly colored, pattered in white and black, purple and pink, and Izo kept making them change in front of him. It was hypnotic to Ace's eyes, and the pain of his own body shifting into a writhing mass of red and black and gold was soothed by how the colors flashed and shifted in front of him. He had minimal control over his own movement, and that seemed to be for the best for now. He was held still, at least a dozen suckered tentacles around his arms and waist, another dozen thicker ones supporting his back, was there no end to them?

"I love so much, Ace. Thank you, darling."

Ace opened his mouth to say something else, but another tentacle jabbed in, this one slim and slick, and it released something inside of him that he swallowed without thinking, a bitter-sweet liquid that made him try to spread the legs he no longer had. It felt so good, honestly, to be this close to Izo and to not _have_ to make a choice, and to give in and just be loved by the person who cared so much about him and wanted him to be _his_. And as the next tentacle rose up, this one central from where Izo's cock would have been, Ace both sobbed at the size of the bulbous head and the thick girth, and leaned forward with his mouth full and his body held tight to try to get his face against it anyway.

It jerked, rushing forward and _inside_ of him, pressing into Ace deeply and releasing. Ace couldn't handle the intense pleasure reaction from the taste of Izo's cum, was it cum? And the way that the it tingled inside of him as the tentacle pulsed and forced was probably sperm inside of him. Loads if it, pulse after pulse, tingling and loosening and making him want more of it. Whatever it was, it was _amazing._

Ace wasn't sure that he cared about details anymore, and just laid back and allowed Izo to hold him and use him as he pleased. He didn't have a chance in the end, his untrained and new body defenseless against the onslaught of innumerate tentacles and his heart defenseless against Izo's sweet and possessive love.


	12. 11-Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 11, prompt: pregnancy, Shakky/Ace (Rayleigh/Shakky/Ace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1527 words
> 
> Warnings for pregnancy, ABO dynamics, loving sex??? idk I'm tired and I barely got this out. Unbetaed again, will fix things when I'm not out of it.

"Baby, you're shivering like a leaf."

Ace really _was_ trembling, holding one of the blankets that Rayleigh had scented heavily before leaving around him. It smelled masculine and safe to Ace, like booze and spices and that odd almost chemical but not quite smell that Ace equated to the older of his two alpha's haki. He was thoroughly bundled, hiding ineffectively due to the way his belly peeked out from the front. Shakky would have found it charming and adorable, if her omega wasn't so upset.

Ace was on high alert with Rayleigh gone. Ace _knew_ why he'd left. There'd been an almost impossible battle, an attempt to grab Ace and drag him off to the bride sales where prime omegas were snagged up at a cost regardless of their bonding status had left both Luffy and Ace injured and distressed. They'd nearly lost Ace that day. And the tiny life held inside of Ace had been thought to be lost, and it was frankly miraculous that the baby had survived at all.

It probably had something to do with _Rouge_ and the _will of D_. But regardless, Luffy _had_ to get stronger. And he and Rayleigh had set off to train while Ace stayed home with Shakky.

Ace was under strict medical orders to take it easy, to rest and stay calm. His body had been through enough stress, and his heart still raced when he sat up in the middle of the night, trying to figure out who had found out who his parents were. And how he was possibly going to keep the baby safe now that his bounty posters listed him as Gol D. Ace. The bride sales were slavery made legal through loopholes and marriage and bonding, and Ace knew that the omega child of the former pirate king wasn't going to be given up on that easily.

Shaky pulled Ace's mind back to reality again, before it could go into another torrent of brutal what ifs.

"Baby, do you need my knot? We can rebuild the nest and then I can knot you in it. Does that sound good? I'll make dinner after, while you're sleeping."

Ace nodded. Even forcing a yes or no answer seemed impossible right now. So he forced himself upright, keeping the blanket around him for a sense of security as he followed Shakky to their shared bedroom. She made the bed, starting with extra blankets and pillows. Her favorite bra went under one of them, it wasn't particularly comfortable to nest on but the scent was strong. A shirt of Rayleigh's that hadn't been washed on purpose was next, tucked into Ace's pillow case. A blanket Luffy had slept with when he'd stayed overnight, a silk sheet from their first night together, more blankets on top of that all working to make a cozy nest that smelled like _safe_ and _home_. Ace wasn't the type of omega that craved nests often, and with two alphas in one household there was almost always enough safe smelling scent to go around. But with Rayleigh gone and Ace still bearing bruises from the seastone cuffs they had him in, he was more than willing to sit back and let Shakky make a luxurious nest for him. A last simple blanket went over everything, so she could easily clean up Ace later without disturbing the nest. And then all she had to do was set the favored blanket to the side, she'd tuck him in with it once he was cleaned up, and work on getting her pretty omega out of his clothes.

Thank gods for Ace's loathing of restrictive garments. All it took was pulling the large nightshirt over his head and his underwear down, and her pretty thing was bare in front of her. And as she laid him back, it was a struggle to remind herself that this was for _comfort_. That Ace slept so much better with a knot in him, felt so much safer tied with one of his alphas. But god damn, he was beautifully round with the baby his body had fought to save, _glowing_ despite the bruises and healing wounds, and Shakky felt her cock throb at the sight of him.

Shakky was so in love, so obsessed, Ace was strong and perfect. And she'd never get enough.

Shakky kissed his mouth, wiped a thumb under his eye and said nothing about the tear that she pulled away in the motion, and the went to work worshiping him. She bit first at Rayleigh's mark, ever so gently, the scent of their mate in the nest would be a sweet reminder when combined with the hold of teeth there. And the she let her mouth continue it's path, kissing favored freckles, rubbing her hands over pregnancy swollen nipples, massaging where the soreness always set in for him. She really wanted to spoil him today, but as she ran manicured nails over the rounded out belly he _begged_.

"Shakky, _alpha_, please! Need it, need your knot so bad."

Ace's voice was desperate in a way she didn't didn't like. And his scent went from needy to frantic, so she rushed and pulled her belt open and shoved her pants down as far as they would go without actually taking the time to properly take them off. All while releasing coils of reassuring cigarette and perfume like scent, _I'm here, it's alright, you're mine_.

"I've got you, Ace. It's alright. You know I'm going to give you what you want."

She pushed his legs open in the sleek motion that she rolled her hips forward and pressed inside of Ace in. And the proof of relief was instantaneous. Ace arched, his fearful and stress driven scent sweetening quickly. His body was crying out praise and thanks in an olfactory song, _thank you love you need you_, all so thick and intense that she swore that she could taste it.

He really was _perfect_.

Shakky set an immediate, steady pace. Slow enough to be gentle, he wasn't in the best shape after all, but powerful enough to be distracting from any pesky worries or discomfort. She didn't want him to think of anything but her, she wanted him to soak her up and feel healthy and safe on her knot. Ace clung to her at first, fingers tangling in her shirt, dragging over her breasts, then fisting in the sheets. No where seemed stable enough or safe enough, he needed her knot and he needed to feel that grounding lock again. And when he had it, he _wailed_, Shakky pushing in with no warning or further work up, her moan unable to be stifled.

_Oh_, oh_ fuck_ she'd never get tired of how her sweet boy turned into a happy slut for her's or Rayleigh's knot. His scent was sickly sweet praise, and she could smell his orgasm and feel the fluttering twitches around her. There was no need to waste time trying for more, he didn't need to come a second time, the sooner he fell asleep tied with her the better it would be for him. He pressed sweet kisses against her lips, moaned out something that sounded a bit like _alpha_, and grabbed her hand and forced it between them so that she could touch and rub the swell of his belly.

"Keep us safe?"

Oh, he was so out of it. He usually was after being knotted, but today it was worse than usual. Shakky kissed the freckles across Ace's nose, and then pressed a little harder on the swell where their firstborn stayed nurtured and protected. It wasn't rough handling, but it was _possessive_. _Dominant_. All of the things an unstable young pregnant omega would benefit from.

"Ace, honey, we tracked you down. We _killed_ for you. I'd do it again any day."

She pressed another soft kiss against his lips.

"Of _course_ we're going to keep _both_ of you safe."

She slid her whole hand over, growling as a particularly good jerk of her cock filling the boy made it hard to figure out words, and then she spoke again.

"You're our's, _both_ of you. And no one's going to lay a hand on you again."

This was enough for Ace, who nodded and closed his eyes. He liked feeling the pulses of ejaculation. It was soothing to him. And god, Shakky liked the scent of a no-longer fearful omega, full of her child. She'd get up as soon as her knot deflated. She start something easy for dinner that didn't need to be minded or fussed over, then she'd clean up Ace. He wouldn't wake for it, after this sort of reaction he was usually down for hours. She didn't mind, though. She loved how he smelled right now. Pregnancy warm and sweet, well fucked, and safe with her.

And she absolutely meant it. The next bastard to lay a hand on her omega was going to lose it. And she'd make sure that the rest of this pregnancy was delightfully uneventful save for her sweet omega writing in pleasure and eating his fill to feed that child within.


	13. 12-Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 12, prompt: collaring, Sabo/Ace (Zosan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1267 words
> 
> Warnings for BDSM, mentions of sex acts, piercings, past abuse and conditioning, incest, fuck if I know I barely got this posted.

Zoro _hated_ these ceremonies. This was a BDSM private club, not a church. And it didn't really matter how much you dolled up a sub in white and lace, or how cute they smiled as they posed for pictures with their dominant to remember the day by. Once Zoro had seen someone pinned with their ass in the air, speculum spreading their hole so that the whole goddamn club could jizz in him if they wanted any chance of seeing them as _bridal_ was out of the picture. And he hated nights where they weren't right into it, he couldn't drink himself into oblivion, or fuck his frustrations away when the focus was on someone else.

But it was important to Sanji to be here, everyone in their workplace honestly, save for Chopper who Zoro _swore_ would never find out about the weird shit their crew was into. And these were their boss's brothers. People that Luffy found to be amazing and who'd come to help them any time they were struggling so Zoro really had no out or legitimate argument. And he_ knew_ it.

Teach had been the shittiest person possible to Ace, he didn't deserve to even be called a dom in Zoro's eyes now. Zoro had never before seen a level of abuse like that. It was_ grotesque_. Leading to Marshall being cut off from the club, and Ace had followed him. They just hadn't known how bad it was, in the end. He was one of Ace's boss's kids, and the rest of that big adopted family were good people.

They'd just assumed that Ace was a seriously hardcore submissive... 

And that's why it took them so long to step in. Ace had been cut off from everyone for months, he'd quit his job, he'd moved half-way across the country before anyone could really fathom what was wrong. Sabo, who hadn't been into the scene at all before this, had literally beaten people until they gave him the information needed. And then with Luffy, they had a road trip to get their brother back. Zoro hadn't heard the whole story. He didn't want to. He knew that there was prostitution involved, that Luffy had punched Ace in the face and Ace had apologized for making him do it, and then Whitebeard had caught up and it all ended up in a blur after that.

It took Ace a while to act anything like Ace again after that.

Remembering all of that made Zoro sigh, and the tradition of a collar ceremony for a sub in this sort of situation was a little more understandable because of it. No one was allowed to speak _his _name today. The private event's invitations had come with a reminder of that, and that rubbing his past in Ace's face would be grounds for ejection from the party. And potentially grounds for the offending party's membership being revoked. And shit, they'd really gone grandiose on the whole marriage play thing. Sanji had made the cake for the ceremony himself, layers of white cake with piped flowers and frosting, _real frosting_, no fondant, only the best would do. Zoro had been volunteered as a workhorse of sorts, made to carry what was needed and leave it there. It was mildly irritating that they didn't trust him to place things without strict directions. He got lost easily, sure, but only in new places! Robin's unique touch had been very useful when it came to the table settings and floral arrangements.

And when all was said and done, it looked _tasteful_. Like a real wedding. The bar had been transformed and even Zoro had to begrudgingly nod in approval. Even if he was irritated at the ruse of it, seeing Ace corset pierced up his chest and back, his wrists and the back of his legs, all in white ribbon? And damn, tucked and concealed in bridal lace, veiled and paraded around like something to treasure? He really _did_ seem radiant. Sabo certainly seemed to see him that way, praising his beautiful submissive, fussing over his manicured nails and lipstick, actually saying that he couldn't wait to consummate.

Again, Zoro struggled a little with attaching virginity play at all to someone who'd he'd personally had a go at in a gang bang last year, but it didn't take away the sort of beauty that this had. It didn't hurt that Sabo was immaculately dressed as always, top hat and cravat and morning suit a stark contrast to Ace's near nakedness. He really did somehow make the illusion feel more real, as did the fact that Sabo jumped into this headfirst when his brother _needed_ a safe dom and latched onto him. He was also really grateful that he didn't personally have the task of healing a damaged sub that'd ended up a sex slave. _Shit_. That sounded exhausting. He reached over, and squeezed Sanji's hand under the table. Sanji held it, just for a minute, before letting go. Being switches that could turn this off in a heartbeat made a world of difference in the end. And Zoro was a little less grumpy about a pretend bondage wedding when he put that into perspective mentally.

Once Sabo was done showing off how beautiful his brother was, they stood on the stage and Ace proclaimed his love and loyalty, he'd never serve another, he was Sabo's and Sabo's alone. And Sabo promised responsibility and protectiveness, that no other submissive could stand with him.And then, only then, he pulled the collar out. It had to be expensive, rose gold in an androgynous form, casually enough that someone in Ace's line of work could wear it day or night without having to worry about judgement or being called out for it. 

Zoro didn't hear what Ace said, but he saw enough of an answer in the way that Ace dropped. On his knees already for Sabo, throat bared, exposed and radiating love for Sabo as the collar was clasped and locked. And that was that. There was cake, a meal, and champagne. Sake would have been better enjoyed by Zoro, but again as he sat at his table with Sanji his mind kept going to places he didn't really feel ready for.

"Oi. Cook."

It wasn't even a question, yet. But Sanji made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat that was something that was close to a response.

"This is the closest they're going to get, isn't it?"

Sanji nodded, and gestured at where Sabo was posing for a photograph with Ace up against him, holding him like he was the most fragile of dainty brides.

"Ace doesn't even know what he wants, the sack of shit made it worse, and since they're legally siblings? Any hope of a real marriage is fucked."

Sanji lit a cigarette, and offered it to Zoro. Zoro actually took it this time, and let the burn of unwanted nicotine clear his mind. He handed it back, and downed another glass of champagne, before forcing himself to stand.

"Marimo, where are you heading?"

Zoro gestured at the short line of well wishers.

"Gotta congratulate the happy couple. You should too."

All it took was a little softness in his mind to make the collaring ceremony seem like something important, instead of an annoyance. And further comforting was the knowledge that their collars were hidden under their dress shirts, a show of their devotion already made. Even if they didn't need a show of giving them to each other to show their devotion to the world.


	14. 13-Frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 13, prompt: frotting, Zosan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 462 words
> 
> Warnings for frotting, some internalized homophobia. Also this was an exceedingly boring prompt to write.

"I fucking _hate_ you!"

Sanji snarled, his fingers gripping into the thick meat of Zoro's thighs harder, hating himself more than he could have ever hated Zoro. Zoro was responsible for a lot of stupid shit, but not for Sanji's shitty fucking stupid boner. He wasn't the one to blame for Sanji's _wrong_ feelings. And Sanji already hated himself way more than he could _ever_ hate Zoro anyway.

Sanji's back was pressed up against the refrigerator doors, the lock and handle pressing in uncomfortably but he didn't _care_. His pants were around his ankles, his neck being devoured by scraping teeth, and he was exposed and pinned as their stupid, obnoxious, masculine as fuck sexed-up swordsman kept rutting against him. Worse, he _liked_ it. Gods, he liked it. Sanji had even initiated this time. But he still tasted bile in his mouth thinking about it.

Zoro was not in the mood to entertain any of Sanji's particular brand of bullshit today.

"Stop bitching. You're going to get us _caught_ if you keep complaining."

And then Zoro went right back to pulling teeth over skin, he was going to leave a hell of a mark this time. And on purpose. That was the goal, always. To leave Sanji struggling with the proof of what had happened, while he got his goddamn mess of a head together.

He didn't get it, honestly. It made no sense how something like this could feel so good. And he hated and loved how just a tiny bit of cooking oil made their bodies glisten and slide. And in a way that made him feel guilty, Sanji loved how alone at night, they could happily defile the place that Sanji found most sacred.

It really was a sweet tasting sin.

"Dammit..."

Sanji braced as he edged closer and closer, cursing under his breath in a mantra because he _needed it_. He knew they wouldn't come at the exact same time, that was fairy tale shit for lovers in the novels. But he also knew that when he came, Zoro would follow almost immediately after. Almost as if Sanji's pleasure was a trigger for his own. And that did something for Sanji mentally that he didn't like and pushed away. And the reward for his struggle was burning pleasure in the end. Sanji felt tight inside, on fire and out of control and then he released onto Zoro's cock.

The real thrill happened after though, when Zoro's bite turned brutal and he slammed Sanji against the doors as he finished. And then, the moment was over. A quick clean up, and then they separated without a word. Maybe someday there could be more. But for now, late night meet ups and frotting in the dark would have to do.


	15. 14-Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 14, prompt: rimming, Doflamingo/Rosinante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1253 words
> 
> Warnings for rape, rimming, ass to mouth, grooming, drugging, kidnapping, idk it's Rosi kept alive and held captive for awful reasons.

Rosinante was pretty damn sure that he'd _died_. He was at peace with that fact, and he hadn't really expected anything past the snow and the pain fading into _nothingness_.

Which made this whole situation a thousand times _weirder_. There were bright lights, loud noises, cold and heat, pain and the grotesque hits of drug relief. He struggled, sometimes he yelled into the darkness, sometimes he called for silence and was met with his own weakness and another dose of sedative. He was _terrified_. He was never allowed enough sobriety or clarity of mind to really comprehend his predicament properly. But before he knew it, he was in the same routine, but mobile. Weak, _so weak_, this this had to be from seastone, even delusional from whatever concoction he was on he could tell that drained feeling was unnatural. And that it was affecting the part of him that was forever separated from the seas. He knew, at least in the back of his uncomfortably docile mind, that he was on some serious meds for him to be this calm about everything. He was alive, he was being cared for, and he was kept under lock and key but allowed luxurious quarters for someone imprisoned. And if he was any less chemically scrambled he'd recognize the now modified version of his own room. Or a pretty fantastic replica of it, if nothing else.

Instead, he just struggled between loathing the place he couldn't escape from and soaking in warm blankets and delicious meals that were left for him. It was far too easy to stay complacent when one was kept so out of it that days felt like minutes and weeks like days, and his only experiences besides the sedation haze were beyond positive. Which meant he barely put a single thought into anything beyond meals and sleep. But the people keeping him captive here, whoever the hell they were, started lowering his dosage. And that allowed him _awareness_, to some degree anyway, of where he was and how much trouble he was in.

He was sitting in a chair in front of a massive mirror when he realized that there were no visible cuffs or jewelry on his body that could house the seastone that kept him weak. Implants were tricky and expensive but that obviously wasn't a problem for Doflamingo. He could see the scars from where he'd been shot, beautifully healed, how long had he been out for really? And he raised an eyebrow at the fact that someone had done the _Corazon_ makeup for him when they'd dressed him. Rosinante didn't even want to deal with that mentally, even if he was well aware of the fact that he had absolutely no privacy here. It was just too uncomfortable to dwell on.

"Think..."

He couldn't really, though. He was still pretty dosed up, mind struggling through a fog, and what started out as Rosinante trying to figure out where the implant might be, if there was one at all, maybe it was all in his head? It ended with him running his fingers over the makeup, trying to smear it, wanting to see colors run for some sort of visual stimuli, and then he was pulling on his skin with painted nails, and he heard the gentle click of his door unlocking.

His blood ran cold. He never thought he could feel this level of fear again, but he was like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"Mi hermanito."

Rosinante didn't have a chance to fight. He was snagged up by strands, and forced upright and made to face his brother. Who's expression was deceptively calm and that made everything _worse_. There was a moment where Rosinante's drug addled brain somehow decided that he might be safe, when Doffy ruffled his hair affectionately and smiled at him. But that was thrown out the window when he found himself walking towards the bed without any control over his motions. He was being puppeted like a doll. Worse, he wasn't quite as concerned as he should be, the sedatives and whatever else pumped into him taking him off the edge of panic before Doffy's crushing aura took him right back there again.

He kept that same pattern of rushing between foggy calm and crashing fear as he was forced to undress himself. His nightshirt, already half open from when he examined his scars, came undone button by button. Exposing the rest of his marred skin to his older brother. He opened his mouth to protest, but instead jerked and shook his head while he tossed it to the floor and slipped out of his thin pajama pants in a smooth motion.

There, finally exposed...

_Exposed_?!

"Don't!"

His voice raised and rang out but Doffy just smiled wider. There was no getting out of this. This was especially evident when he was forced to turn and bend over on the bed, long fingers controlled by strings to spread himself open so his brother could have easy access to his puckered opening.

He was _absolutely_ going to be _raped_.

His mind started pushing through weak attempts to figure out a way to break free, none of which really went anywhere because moments later Doflamingo's long tongue pushed up against his hole and made him twitch. His older brother's long tongue circled his hole with small motions, repeatedly rounding and then just barely dipping in. Sucking at the rim, lapping at him, then repeating what was working so well before to get Rosinante to submit to him. Doflamingo's efforts were calculated, pleasure for a _purpose_, teasing at a place Rosinante had never bothered much with himself. And Rosinante could feel his body opening up more and more with each swirl and lap.

He was disgusted and horrified and worse absolutely _enjoying_ himself. Repression and loneliness were working hard with the drugs in his system against his morality. Leaving Rosinante groaning, closing his eyes as the circling left him open enough for Doffy to start forcing is tongue in and out of his opening. He was all but fucking Rosinante's ass with his mouth within minutes. And all Rosinante could do was stay put and enjoy it.

Doflamingo would change it up a little, sure. He'd stop the deeper action long enough to tease and kiss at the surface again, he'd run his massive hands over Rosinante's thighs and back, with how affected Rosinante was he might as well have had his hands in Rosinante's thought and mind. But Doffy kept going back to that slick forceful thrust and that's what pushed Rosinante over the edge and made him come. He moaned, his spill caught in his brother's hands, but his length hadn't been touched the entire time.

Rosinante supposed, hazily, that he hadn't _needed_ it to be touched. And he didn't have the mental focus to really worry about that for now. Doflamingo's laugh cut through the silence, and Rosinante found himself sitting up by manner of strings. Doflamingo plunged his tongue into Rosinante's throat in a lascivious kiss, then his mouth was held open so Doffy could pull away and pour Rosinante's caught ejaculate inside. Rosinante swallowed without thinking. And in return, he felt the pinch of a needle herald the gift of strong medicine flooding into his system.

He could ignore Doffy's looming and laughter for a bit as long as he didn't have to think about the fact that his feared older brother just made him come by rimming his ass.


	16. 15-Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 15, prompt: orgy, The Whitebeard Pirate commanders/Ace, Pops/Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 3444 words
> 
> Warnings for unfinished and unbetad, orgy/gangbang, anal sex, claspers, fluids, oral sex, size difference, age differences, drugs and alcohol. If I wasn't so sick, this would be even longer. Fuck my life.

The idea that they were _all_ sons of the sea was magical to Ace. Something good and cleansing and reassuring. Even if Ace was that demon's child by blood, he was more importantly a _pirate_, and even more importantly than that, a member of the _Whitebeards_, one of the chosen children of the yonko himself. Anyone animal could breed and sire offspring. But Edward Newgate really was Ace's father now and loved him. He'd gone from feeling angrily alone, even among the members of his old crew as they'd comfortably integrated into the Whitebeards, to feeling adored and wanted. But he really hadn't realized just how intensely loved and desired he really was, until the night of his promotion after the crew had feasted and celebrated the day away.

Haruta was the one who came to his room as Ace was preparing for bed. And he pulled Ace to him and kissed Ace with a frightening amount of lust and force. This left Ace wide eyed and shocked. But oddly enough, not offended, or upset. It was just _unexpected_, as was the way that Haruta took Ace by the hand and guided him to a bathroom to clean up for the next celebratory event.

"This was a lot of fun when I got promoted. I'm small, so everyone was really excited to get their hands on me. You're young and cute, so you'll really be the star attraction. But you need to make sure that you're ready. There's not gonna be a lot of time trips to the little boy's room while we're doing this. And they won't tell me who, but somebody was _messy_, enough that it kinda killed the mood at one of these for a while. I don't think it was a promotion party, but a similar event, but anyway..."

Haruta kept working to strip Ace down to clean up.

"So better safe than sorry_?_"

And then Ace was instructed in how he should clean himself, his hairless body was admired, Haruta was the one who bent him over afterwards and fingered Ace's ass until he was absolutely sure it was immaculate. Ace gripped the side of the bath as Haruta spread him, opening him wider and wider, Ace was a bit worried that he was trying to get his entire hand inside of him. But it also felt really good, and the oil used killed the sting a bit while helping that motion go more smoothly.

"You really can do amazing things with your powers! I had to use water, I hated it, it took _hours_. I guess you don't have to worry so much if your body burns up most of what you eat..."

Ace would have been more humiliated about talking about what his body did with food and _how_ if he wasn't on the edge of an orgasm and currently being oiled inside. His pride had lost the chance of protest when he'd agreed to participate in this tradition anyway. And pride be damned, Haruta's fingers felt good, they knew exactly where to hit.

"There's going to be a lot to drink, and we're all supposed to play nice together, take turns and all that. But I think it's going to be like how mine was. Everyone's going to want to pass you around."

Haruta's fingers curled and pressed in on that spot inside of Ace that was quickly becoming a favorite body part, while jerking Ace's dick roughly. Haruta, for all of his small and cute traits, was not a man for gentle touches. And Ace was so close, but every time he reached that point where he thought he might come, Haruta changed things up and left him wanting.

"I really want the first turn with you. But Marco gets that right."

Haruta pulled his fingers free and pouted, childish enough of an expression that it was jarring to Ace after fingering, frank talk of digestive remains, and irritation over not being able to 'play' with Ace first. But Ace didn't have time to really dwell on that, knocking and then opening of the door with much warning drew Ace's attention quickly to Izo, who came bearing a simple robe for Ace.

"There you go, sweetheart. Easy to get in and out of, it'll make this easier. Marco's going to help bathe you after, I don't think you'll be walking."

Ace stomach seemed to twist at that idea. Izo pulled the garment around Ace, tying it loosely at the waist, smoothing it out with gentle hands.

"I know your metabolism is beastly, Thatch has made sure to have a buffet for you prepared for after if you need it. Lots of food and juice and alcohol, but..."

Izo's voice trailed off, and he pulled a very small and very expensive looking jade colored vial out of his sleeve.

"If you're nervous, this should take you straight to heaven. Your body and mind will bend and become pliant , but you might not respond as you would normally. Still, the option is there should you want or need it."

Ace really had to think about this. On one had, he was as scared as he was excited. And if whatever was in that little jar would help him? That couldn't be anything but good. But the idea that Marco got him first was stronger inspiration, and he wanted to be clear minded about that. Marco had been the center of his fantasies since arriving, after all. And he wanted to be able to remember that part properly. So he shook his head.

"Thanks, Izo. I might need it later, but I wanna see if I can do this on my own."

Izo nodded, and slid his fingers through Ace's hair, ruffling dark messy waves before kissing him on the forehead.

"Just let me know."

And with that, Izo left Ace and Haruta to finish the act of dolling Ace up for his party. Which, thankfully for Ace, was a task nearly finished. A bit of scented oil that would supposedly increase pheromones went on at Ace's neck, in a line down his chest, on his wrists and under his arms. Haruta vehemently refused to believe that the stuff worked at all. He also admitted that he'd taken a double dose of Izo's medicine to help relax him. He'd been both overly ambitious, not drunk enough, and small enough that some of the normal sized participants couldn't fit. So he didn't really remember the night well anyway, save for the fact that he'd gotten to top someone and he'd felt amazing the entire time.

Ace didn't know if this made him more or less confident in the end.

Before he knew it, Haruta was leading him to the deck. A massive tent had been set up, it smelled like good food and strong alcohol. And Ace could hear laughing and talking as he approached. When he was closer he heard rustling and movement and moans. Ace was hesitant at the opening to the tent, not sure if he was ready for this after all, but Marco opened the flap and smiled warmly and every bit of that hesitation melted away as Marco pulled him inside. He was greeted with applause and smiles, as well as nudity in mass. He'd never seen quite so much of his fellow commanders before, much less even imagined that he'd witness them touching themselves.

But Ace didn't have a chance to focus on that. Marco nuzzled against his neck, and took him to where Pops was seated, and Ace finally started to panic once more. He felt dirty, embarrassed, and afraid. It was one thing to expose yourself and fuck with your brothers in arms. But he was so embarrassed of Pops seeing him as anything unpleasant. And Marco picked up on that fast, nuzzling against his neck again.

"You don't have to do this, Ace. All you have to do is say no, and I'll walk you back to your room. If you don't want it, it doesn't happen."

Ace swallowed hard, trembling, but gods he could feel Marco's erection through their clothes when he pressed back against him. Marco _wanted_ him. And that made his mouth water and he really wanted to get fucked.

"I..."

Marco rubbed a hand down Ace's arm, soothing.

"I want to, Marco."

Pops nodded, and his voice sounded out with fierce authority.

"Show him love!"

And then it all began, Marco stripping Ace of his robe and the rush started. Marco was so good to him, taking Ace's cock into his mouth and to the hilt before fucking him. He was firm and gentle with Ace, endowed but the stretch was amazing, fucking him carefully with skill. And he didn't let up or allow his own relief before getting another orgasm out of him before finishing inside. And after a kiss that made Ace's legs weak, he was passed off to Jozu who licked up the cum that was dripping out of Ace's hole.

"Just use your hand, kiss it. Don't try to get it in."

Ace obeyed, both hands working hard over ruddy flesh until Jozu groaned and grabbed his own cock, and pushed Ace over onto his hands and knees. And the pulse of Jozu's spurting cum against his cheeks and opening was surprisingly arousing. But he didn't have time to rest.

Ace's wrist was grabbed by Thatch, who first pressed fingers in him, getting his own taste of Marco's cum inside of him. Then it was time to be spoiled. Thatch used liberal amounts of added oil, and fed Ace chocolate covered berries and sips of wine while slowly fucking him. Taking his time and drawing Ace's release slowly to show him a higher form of pleasure. And Marco, who was tangled up with someone in the distance, called out to Ace.

"Let me know if you're hurting, Ace."

Ace was about to answer, but another orgasm flooded his sense, and then Thatch flooded Ace's body. And he was helped up after a moment of luxuriating he was escorted by Thatch to Vista. Vista grinned, and pulled Ace into his lap to see if he was relaxed enough to take a truly large cock. Thick fingers pressed inside of him, opening and searching and finally he was seated slowly on Vista's length. And length really was the word for it. It almost hurt, but he reminded himself that Marco even with their size differences was pretty comparable. So if he could take Marco's cock, without so much as a second thought, he could absolutely ride Vista's. And he was thankful that he was facing _away_ from Vista, no amount of delicious skills or endowment really made having to look at his mustache during sex comfortable.

Blamenco was next. Ace was dirty and tired already, but he reached for the other commander and was rewarded for this by being bound with his sash and blindfolded. Blamenco was not someone among them know for his physical appeal. But in ten minutes time he had Ace sobbing from a brutal fuck by a short but very thick cock. Ace came _hard_, almost more by the force than actual arousal.

And he was both dazed and impressed as he was handed off to Marco for healing. To Ace's delight, he was impaled on the phoenix's length once more, fire healing from the inside out while keeping him open enough to not need preparation again. He clung to Marco, kissing him, holding and wanting more. Unfortunately, Marco only fucked him long enough to heal though, and then he was thrown right back into the fray.

And into Rakuyo's arms. Rakuyo was less brutal, but he took Ace in a way that showcased him, making their joining a sex show for the rest to watch by standing and fucking Ace in the middle of the floor. Ace held onto handfuls of locs, begging for wordless things, the attention was a lot to handle. But before he was filled up once more with seed, that was starting to be Ace's favorite part of this, Namur came up behind him and slid inside slowly with not one but two long thin cocks.

Ace writhed, the fill was intense, and he finally sobbed out Izo's name. Everything came to a halt and he was being coddled and fussed over by both of the men inside of him.

"Need me to stop, fireball? If it's too much I'll back down."

Ace just shook his head and everyone waited while Izo scrambled over, debauched with smeared lipstick and bite marks on his chest, trying to figure out quickly what Ace wanted. He had a damn good idea, though, and was pulling out the vial as he came close.

"Need it now, Ace? I can help you drink it."

Ace nodded and laid his head back and opened the mouth for the liquid. It was thicker than expected, syrupy and sweet, and a bit like drinking candy. Followed by a mouthful of liquor, the affects were quick. And Ace writhed within moments, trying to get them to move together inside of him. They didn't disappoint, and they made Ace sob with wrecked delight that time instead of pain.

Blenhiem refused to even attempt a sex act with Ace at all, serving as a sort of protectively romantic rest place after being shared by two of the other division commanders. He fed Ace, let his fingers dance over a chemically affected body, and told Ace quietly that he was proud of him while cradling the boy's messy body in his arms.

This was just as good as actual sex to Ace. Maybe _better_.

Curiel wanted oral, guiding Ace through the proper way to suck a cock. It probably wasn't the best time to try for a lasting lesson, Ace's brain was mush but he was willing and trying to please, He choked a bit on the cum that filled his mouth, and was given away once more.

Kingdew was next, he fucked Ace well and with a frantic pace. Ace wasn't overwhelmed with the size of Kingdew's cock, but he hazily wondered if he would have liked it so much if he wasn't drugged and plied with alcohol.

Haruta finally got his turn, kissing Ace's messy face and fucking him carefully with a surprising skill, relentlessly hitting that place inside of Ace that he'd brutalized when helping prepare him for the party. And if Haruta teased before, it was a thousand times worse now.

"Such a slut, firefist. Did you only join the family for this?"

Ace moaned the entire time and agreed with the dirty talk without really hearing it. Then again, Haruta probably could have asked Ace anything, and gotten a yes. He was absolutely a slut for whoever in the family wanted him right now. As long as they loved him, as long as they kept showing their love, Ace would welcome them with open legs and mouth.

Atmos was another man who just wouldn't fit, regardless of what mental gymnastics Ace's drugged brain tried to perform. He held Ace against his chest and silently touched himself, smearing some of the cum he caught in his hand on Ace's back as if he was trying to mark him that way.

Speed Jiru left Ace dizzy. It was a rush that left him unable to really figure out what had happened at first, too fast and nearly carelessly. But god, he kissed Ace's neck and back and went again. And again. He might not have the ability to hold off, but he made up for it in how many times he could fuck.

Fossa was about to teach Ace a lesson about frotting.

"Not everything is about dicks in asses boy."

But Ace was drooling a little from the drugs, and he just ended up huffing in irritation. He shared his cigar with Ace, who decidedly disliked it but smoked it anyway, and kept teasing at Ace's puckered opening with his fingers to keep the boy on edge until Izo was done with his current partner.

Izo claimed Ace in grand style, and walked him right back over to Marco for healing. And he kissed and fussed at him as Ace sobbed on Marco's dick, trying to slam himself down further, and harder. He wanted to actually get fucked again, not just healed by him through sex, and finally Izo spoke up.

"Marco, go all the way with him. He's dying for you."

Marco jerked his hips, and nodded. Ace could hear him say something, but it was low and the way Izo's hair fell out of the updo was weirdly hypnotic and it made for a surreal experience. Marco fucked him slowly, carefully, giving him what he wanted, at least what he wanted physically, god only knows what Ace's heart kept screaming for here. And then after finishing inside of Ace again, Marco handed him off to Izo.

Who was a monster in bed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Izo wreck Ace, and Izo did it well. Izo held Ace by his neck and his hips, keeping him from having a single bit of easy motion, and made sure that every thrust hit where Ace needed it to, and where everyone could see and enjoy. If Ace thought that Rakuyo had showed him off, it was nothing compared to how Izo treated their fling. And Ace was begging for release by the end of it, slurring out a repeated mantra of _make me cum make me cum Izo please make me cum_ until he finally did.

And then Izo helped him up, and walked him right to Pops.

"Come here, boy. Let your father love you."

At this point, any inhibitions Ace had before were long gone, with drinks and drug and orgasms. He reached for Pops, went to him on unsteady legs, and allowed himself to be wiped off a bit, and oiled. It was poured over him, and he was held carefully, so Whitebeard could glide his massive beast of a cock over Ace's body, letting Ace hold onto it and nuzzle it, feeling his captain's pulsing heartbeat through it. It was insane, and Ace struggled to just lay back for this, but too much wiggling and he'd have to be repositioned and then it'd take Pops longer to come. And it took a good long while anyway. Ace didn't think he could come any more. He was hard, he jerked, but nothing happened outside of the mind. Pops however, came hard. It shot past Ace's head, making a puddle in his hair, and as soon as Pops' grip on him was released he scrambled to drink some of it up.

That got Ace to be pulled up, held on his captain's lap, and Pops was saying something that just didn't translate. Ace was _exhausted_. His mind was blurred. And everything was a mess of people writhing against each other, and he knew that he told Whitebeard at some point that he wanted to be with Marco again. That got a laugh, but it also got Pops to push Ace against him and that was what lead to him passing out as his own party. From drugs and exhaustion, this time. Instead of from narcolepsy.

When he woke up again, it was morning. He was clean as a whistle, dressed in nightclothes, and there was no sign that anything had happened at all at first. Was it just a dream? If it was, what did that say about him? But as he came to a little more, he realized that he was not in his own bed, nor in his own room. He was bundled up in a warm blanket, the nightclothes were too large for him, and his whole body shivered at the scent.

Marco had put him to bed. It was real after all.

He looked around the room, and quickly found a note left for him.

_"Hey. You were really the star attraction last night. I figured you want some extra rest after all of that. I've got your morning duties handled, and I'll bring breakfast by soon. Pops told me that there was something you wanted to do with me that we didn't get a chance to last night because you passed out, so if you're still interested sober I'll make that happen too._

_Marco."_

Ace clutched the note to his chest and piled back into the blankets. He'd wanted a way to break through to Marco, to share his feeling properly. And it looked like the orgy had more than done the trick.


	17. 16-Forced Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 16, prompt: forced oral sex, Marco/Ace, Izo/Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1462 words
> 
> Warnings for bdsm, oral sex, mentions of past sex acts, Ace being an idiot, snuggly doms and clingy subs. I really didn't feel like dealing with another non-con prompt, so I kind of... forced it.

He hated it.

It wasn't that Ace disliked sucking cock in general. He tended to enjoy that act, honestly. There was something soothing and reassuring about being on his knees for his beloved, pressing his nose up against coarse little curls, sometimes he'd just hold him inside of his mouth and into his throat for a minute before doing anything beyond that. Feeling the weight of Marco's cock, how it filled his mouth, enjoying the comfortable taste on his tongue. This was one of the best parts of submission to Ace, being able to provide the warmest holes for his treasured master. His body was always hot and ready, he prided himself on being always submissive for his king, even if he wasn't in subspace. He didn't need a scene to take him there. His need for love and his desire for Marco kept him on the edge of submission always.

But the honeymoon phase was apparently over, at least from how Ace saw it. What had started with gentle spankings and cock worship quickly lead to firmer training and testing. A sub needed to be tested, to prove himself and earn his rewards. And Ace was a _needy_, reward focused submissive. So as the tasks raised in difficulty or discomfort, Ace pushed himself hard to prove to lover that he was good and worthy and should be _kept_. He never wanted to be the one to call out his chosen word, he didn't want to be someone who had to tap out, someone who _failed_.

He wanted to _always_ impress and get good rewards and more proof of that addictive love.

Ace had been pierced and suspended, and he took the sting without complaint. It was like dancing on air and flying without wings, and Ace had been praised for it. Marco had called him beautiful, while healing the wounds made on his back and thighs. He'd worn seastone for Marco, on a weekend getaway. He'd sat quietly and felt the drain and the soul-ripping like nothingness of his fire being separated from him. He hadn't cried, but Marco had stopped it after twenty minutes. He was praised for his willpower, called _amazing_. And that made it worth every frightening moment. He'd obeyed, he'd bled and been healed, but he was starting to hate himself.

He wasn't bold enough for Marco, or at least that was how it seemed. Ace wanted to love him, obey him, he'd do anything that was asked. But he wasn't a pain slut, not a masochist, he didn't like the more intense of tasks, and he didn't handle much better than basic pain and punishment unless the praise was far more than what the trial was worth. But gods, he felt alive and worthy of staying that way when Marco told him he was good. So he kept up the tasks, some easier to preform than others, until one he found himself on his knees for another man.

He'd nodded, he'd agreed, he'd been reminded of his safeword before the scene, told he'd be given a present for succeeding, and he obeyed. It wasn't like this was a complete stranger. Izo was heavily in into BDSM, and was experienced. His cock was long and slender, he was immaculately clean and groomed, and Ace was experienced in this task. Ace had also been fucked in front of Izo before, for that matter. It wasn't like this was a particularly difficult situation to handle. And yet Ace choked on Izo's cock, he couldn't make him take Izo all the way in like he did Marco. His throat felt strangely dry, and he drooled and had to keep letting the saliva drip out onto Izo's dick to keep from gagging on it. He _hated_ it, and his fists balled up, he couldn't make himself worship Izo's thighs or play with his sac. He didn't_ want_ to touch. And he did gag, finally. Shivering, like he was cold instead of the way he trembled with overstimulated.

Marco did not let this pass, and he called out Ace's name almost at the same time that Izo did. And it all broke down. Ace gagged again, and pulled away, breaking down as he wiped his face and tried to keep his tears from streaming down. He struck his own face once before his hand was caught, and he couldn't use the pain to stop the tears because of it.

"Colubo! Colubo!"

Ace waited for disappointment, he waited for punishment, he waited for Marco to leave him, he'd never _once_ stopped a scene before. Izo arranged himself, went to the other side of the room for something, and Ace found himself face to face with Marco who's face wasn't angry in the least. Marco was as cool as always, expression quiet but still managing concern. And Ace absolutely sobbed at that, because he'd been jerked out of a scene by choice that he'd failed in, he wasn't allowed to feel what he needed to be satisfied, and his self loathing just added to that. And when he wouldn't speak at first, March just picked him up like a small bride, rocking him gentle, while Ace wailed out wordless _agony_ over his failure. How could he think to make Marco happy, if he couldn't even give their friend a blowjob?

"Shhh..." Izo's hand came close, handing Marco wet cloths and Ace's face was wiped from time to time and he got out his angry tears. And he was almost more angry that he wasn't being punished, he really wasn't worthy of this, he felt so bad, he hated everything but Marco and he felt like Marco really should hate _him_.

"Ace, tell me what happened. You were struggling. This isn't like you."

Ace jerked again, and pressed his face towards Marco's chest so he wouldn't have to look at either of them.

"Izo's not mad, and neither am I. So please, talk to me."

It took a couple of more minutes of jerky breathing and shaken tears before Ace finally spoke.

"I hated it. I hated that I fucking _failed_, but I can't do that to anyone but you. I tried but I hated it, I'm so sorry Marco, but I _couldn't_."

Izo made a soft noise, and then reached for Ace, carefully.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you stop sooner? You really went at it for a while. If you were unhappy, you should have stopped."

Ace shook his head, and Marco's fingers teased through his hair. It was hard to stay too upset when Marco was petting him like this, and when he was exposed and collared and held in Marco's strong arms. So after a moment, he finally offered something else.

"Didn't wanna ever say it. I wanted to do whatever you could think of. But I can't touch someone else. It broke my heart."

Ace gritted his teeth, the way it came out sounded so stupid to him. But Marco didn't seem upset. He just kept rocking Ace, soothing, so patient and loving.

"Ace, that's why we have the word. That's why we discuss things. You can't please me by hurting yourself."

Ace felt his stomach turn again, like he was going to be sick. He'd been going at this wrong the entire time.

"Marco..."

Izo flopped down comfortably, and petted Ace's hair from the other side. 

"You're alright. I'm sure after a long talk, you'll both be back on the right path."

Ace felt like he was going to melt. This kind of touch was different. This was his brother in arms fussing over him, and that was just fine.

"Should I leave, Marco?"

Marco didn't answer at first, he was too busy staring lovingly down at Ace's face, still cradling him like he small and fragile. But finally he spoke, but to Ace before anyone else.

"Sweet boy, wanna get the taste out of your mouth? How about you show Izo how you do it when you _want_ to. I've bragged to him, so that would help this end on a nice note for us, and you still would have worked for your present. Sound fair?"

Ace nodded, enthusiastically, and Marco set him down gently before resuming his role. His stance shifted, he walked with arrogant power, dropped himself in the chair that Izo had been sitting in before, and palmed his cock through his pants while staring down at Ace with bored indifference. Ace reacted and quickly, mouth watering and he was so ready for his master's length. He wanted to show Izo how good he was at this, too. He wanted Izo to see how well he could love Marco with his mouth.

"Safeword, brat?"

Ace was already on his knees, working on Marco's sash, with nimble fingers.

"Colubo, Master."


	18. 17-Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 17, prompt: crossdressing, Marco/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 3798 words
> 
> Warnings for crossdressing, genderplay, it's not really relevant to this but it'd be a trans Ace fic eventually if I went further with it, violence, very unsafe sex, rough sex, hurried sex, idk. I'm tired. Unbeta'd again, I'll go back through these when I'm not sick and try to touch them up.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvUqVw0m3Tw <---Inspiration for the outfit.

Ace didn't know what he felt more strongly right now. The absolute humiliation of being out in public like this, or the sheer thrill of being the prettiest girl at the okama ran bar.

Izo had done Ace favor after favor without complaint, making sure that Luffy was picked up for school when he couldn't make it there on time or Zoro was busy training with his foster father, picking up things to run to Haruta when he had to stay late at his own work, Izo had been there when Garp had kicked both of them out to encourage them to join the Marines and he'd let them stay with him and Thatch until Ace had a place secured.

There were no amount of favors owed in return, and Ace had no right to argue with the request for him to pick up a few shifts at _The Aquarium_. Even if he thought it would be too much to bear, honestly. But walking out with a tray balanced on a delicately gloved hand and his shoulder, hands of strangers grabbing and running over silk stockings as he walked past, he felt so fucking desirable. How couldn't he? He was younger, softer looking than some of the experienced queens here, who kept a very specific look that was never ugly, but had a hardness to it that could be off-putting to some of the weaker boys, as Izo had put it.

Maybe that's why this was going so well. No one here was pretending that Ace was actually a girl, but just maybe he was confusing them enough to really bring in the big tips.

His chest had been pulled and taped into cleavage, bra and breastforms taking care of the right shape. Izo even had the right underwear for this, he'd checked and under the skirt of his dress if one was to look, or _perish the thought_ manage a brush of a t_ouch_, they'd find the soft folds of a vulva under thick cotton, not the unsightly bulge of a cock and sac. The stockings itched, _gods_ they _itched_, Ace hated fishnets but Izo insisted. It was the mark of the bar, after all. But the heels were fine after he'd walked in them a little, and they made his hips sway in a way that felt powerful and gods, is this why Izo always dressed up? Ace wanted to wear this forever. Every part of this was perfect, the way the dress clung was amazing, the skirt was so short, but the top modest enough to make up for it, a sweet show of décolletage that was just tempting enough but wasn't _too_ much. Opera length gloves felt like they added more than enough coverage, he wore a liberal amount of jewelry, and attached to the dress was a fantastic tail made of layered silk scarves. They shimmered and danced behind him, in the same orchid purple and hot pink and garish gold that all of the 'girls' in Izo's bar wore.

"The prettiest betas are male, after all."

Izo had told him that, as he'd done Ace's makeup. Tastefully, of course. Lots of winged eyeliner, a bit of cherry red lipstick, and everything else was just what was needed to add to the illusion they were selling. Beautiful dangerous ladies in heels and dresses, who'd wait on your table and sit with you, or on your lap if you tipped well enough, poured drinks and would even feed you if all went well. Beautiful dangerous little men in truth, all of them capable of defending themselves if it came down to it, but it still burned with shame and pride the amount of attention he was getting.

And to make it better, one of the older girls put an arm around him and snagged his tray in the same motion. And then she took him to the side, and instead of scolding him or speaking jealously, had good advice.

"Darling, make them pay for it! You're so so cute, don't let them touch you if they're not at your table! You won't benefit from their rough hands. So tell the bouncer if there's a problem, hmm?"

Ace nodded, as the older queen adjusted Ace's wig and gilded headband.

"Good girl. Don't let them take advantage."

Ace adjusted the tray as she handed it back, and the waitress went right over to a rowdy table. Her ass was fondled, she smiled and teased as she tried work them into a calmer state. But when it became obvious, as Ace finally made it to his table, that she was in a little trouble, Izo flipped a switch from behind the bar that wreathed that table in red light from beneath. One of the men stood up, and went right to the bar to cash out. Whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

Ace really hadn't expected this level of violence in such a little cute bar, Izo bartended and ran the place, Thatch cooked and helped with the mixologist duties, and it kept slipping his mind for some reason that Izo and Thatch were the adopted children of a crime lord. That Ace was being groomed to join the family. None of that hit, all that had existed tonight was effervescent sounding Japanese music with techno backgrounds and electric guitar, anime colors, and the fact that he felt like a fucking fairy tale princess in fishnets.

And then there was literally blood.

Someone came out of the kitchen, eyes narrow and brows furrowed, visibly displeased at being called out and he went right to that table that was lit. And he tried for about a minute to talk the man down. The staff member that Ace hadn't met yet was deceptively calm, voice patient even if his expression was displeased, up until the moment the man pulled a knife. Then the offender's face was slammed against the table once, twice, and a third time. And when his face was pulled up, it was streaming with blood and tears. And then he was hauled out back, through the emergency exist, without so much as another word.

Ace had been distracted from his tables by the fight, and he quickly tried to apologize as he served drinks and checked on his customers. And in turn, he was pulled down to sit with a very large man, who decided to fill him in on things he needed to know.

"You were scared, huh? That was a lot for a little thing like you to see."

Ace, who had been scouted by Izo when he was cage fighting to support himself and Luffy, wasn't sure if fear was the right way to put it. But remembering Izo's words, that they were selling an illusion of femininity and softness, nodded. And he was pulled right against the softness of the man's plump side, which felt surprisingly nice. He was offered the first sip of the man's drink, and then laughed at when he refused, straight whiskey wasn't very appealing for sweet girls of course. The man_ had_ to know that Ace wasn't a woman, not really, but the illusion act meant that the man treated Ace as if he was a princess of princesses.

And as Ace fussed over the guy, fingers pulling gently over his dress shirt, he got a story about the bouncer.

"They're all sons of that man, you know. But that one, he's the oldest. Not in age, but he's still the oldest. The first taken in. And he's a _monster_. They call him the phoenix, he's the fire of Whitebeard himself. He only comes out when he has to, and it's for everyone's benefit. He's a monster, after all. You wouldn't want them running around casually."

Ace frowned, watching as the queen got the last of the blood off of the table and set it again. Waving and calling out to the patrons to come back, they were all safe now and everyone would get a shot on the house. And after a little bit of gentle teasing from the man he was sitting with, who just wanted to tell him stories about Izo and the family, he was let up to go and check on the other tables. And as he started to go towards the back to pick up a rag to clean a now empty table with, the back door swung back open and very nearly hit Ace in the face. Ace had to hold back the growl, the fuss of a noise, he was supposed to be a dainty waitress after all, but when he saw the person who was coming in his heart started racing.

The phoenix was back.

And he was right next to this frightening man, who was supposedly the right hand of Whitebeard himself. They stared each other down, and the phoenix looked Ace over with an expression that Ace couldn't place. But he got out of Ace's way quickly, and disappeared again into the back rooms of the bar.

Ace didn't know why his legs were shivering.

The night was mostly mundane excitement from there, the thrill of feeling pretty, being told what a beautiful girl he was, learning bar tricks from Izo, and stealing snacks from Thatch when he actually had a customer want to eat something that wasn't kept with the rest of the shelf stable snacks in a closet just inside the main hallway. But while he was loading up on another bowl of rice crackers and spicy peanuts for one of his tables, he felt someone brush behind him trying to pass, the hallway was too small for the other person to push through without Ace standing against the wall. And being an absolute little bastard and assuming it was Thatch trying to get by, instead of actually standing up and apologizing, Ace ground his mini skirt and scarf clad ass right against the person. It was a purposefully erotic motion, meant for effect. And he spoke in a sing-song voice, happy to continue the cute act a little longer.

"Izo's gonna be mad at you if he sees us."

The first thing to really hit was that the other person felt at least mildly aroused, the line of a hardening cock was something that made him swallow hard. It was something unexpected, Thatch had called Ace a gangly brat more times than Ace could admit, and wouldn't be likely to get hard over Ace. And then his hips were grabbed, and he was pushed forward and held against the wall next to the closet door.

"Don't tempt me. I wouldn't hold back."

Shit. It was _him_. Well that was a great way to make a fool of himself, Ace turned as soon as his hips were released, but the man was already walking out of the door and into the main bar again. And with a very red face, Ace snagged the bowl out of the open closet door, closed it behind him, and walked out himself. He was so glad that the phoenix was nowhere in sight. It didn't change the fact that his knees felt weak thinking about how firm those hands were.

Closing time came quicker than Ace really realized. After odd jobs, illegal fights, and the struggle to make enough to survive, this was actually fun and easy to stick with. He'd danced on the bar with Izo, served sushi that was shaped like actual fish, and he'd had not one but three men promise to save up and marry him. And they'd all cleared out fast, sticking around meant dealing with the bouncer after all.

So all Ace had to do is grab his things, change in the bathroom, and head home. Izo said if he wanted he could help out tomorrow when it came to clean up, but Ace had been on his feet all night and Izo figured that it was better to get him out the door and home in bed fast. So he went into the men's restroom, the dressingroom and women's restroom were already packed with queens ready to get their work clothes off. So he figured that it'd be easier and emptier here.

He was wrong. Within moments of Ace starting to sort his things, he didn't even know where to start as far as undressing himself went, the door opened.

And closed.

And locked.

And the phoenix was there, standing before him and god Ace's legs felt like they were going to buckle under him. Why did this man have such an effect on him?

"Tell me no, and I'll leave."

Ace shook his head.

"Don't leave."

Ace was slammed up against the wall after that, a hand holding his chin still for the deepest, fiercest kiss that he'd ever had in his entire life. He could feel the smear of his lipstick, see it on the phoenix's face, and he reached up and grabbed the man by his crest of hair to try to force another kiss out of him. Ace was a lot of things, but a prude wasn't one of them. Smart might not be in the catagory of things he was either, considering he was about to have sex with a stranger in a bar bathroom. But god, the phoenix's tongue was forced into his mouth, all but fucking him that way, Ace desperately trying to match his motion, and Ace didn't care anymore about smart or safe or what was right.

He felt like he was drowning in a good way, too caught up to get to the surface now. Ace was no nervous child, but he'd never felt this way from a kiss. He'd never had someone bite at his lips, grope at him, manhandle him like he was something that was _worth_ getting desperate for.

"Tell me you want this. I'm not going to rape you."

Ace made an angry noise, and bit back this time, catching the phoenix's lower lip hard. Not enough to bleed, but enough to let the man know that he was tired of questions when he wanted to be fucked brutally against the wall of the bar's bathroom. Maybe bent over the sinks, fuck. He didn't care, as long as his hole got stuffed full of a stranger's dick and he got to feel beautiful while they did it.

"Just hurry up and get your dick in me. There's a bottle marked makeup remover in the big bag. It's oil, it won't hurt me just hurry."

The man nodded, and went to dig through Ace's bag, while Ace hurried to position himself the way he wanted. If he rested against the sink just right, he could see himself beautifully, smeared lipstick and all. He'd be able to see the phoenix's face with every thrust, and he couldn't imagine anything better. So he reached back, and struggled to pull the skirt of the dress up at all. Izo would maim him if he ruined it, the costumes here were all hand made and expensive. So he didn't want to leave that to chance. Ace didn't have to worry about the underwear though, that was yanked down just enough to get access to his hole, and strong fingers quickly started teasing and working at the skin that was more relaxed than it should be just by virtue of Ace's desire. There was no nervousness in this room, just lust, and while Ace absolutely needed preparation he wouldn't need quite as much as he might if a less desired person was the one slipping a well oiled finger into his asshole. And then quickly, another.

They really needed to hurry, if Izo caught them there'd be hell to pay. So Ace groaned at the rushed fingering, while his bare shoulders were kissed and worshiped as a distraction. The one thing he didn't want was for his cock to be touched, and he squirmed away when he felt the other man's hand straying towards it. He didn't want the illusion ruined, he could see his cleavage in the mirror, the way the lace of the bra was forced out of his dress. He didn't care about even coming right now, he just wanted to be beautiful and fucked by a dangerous and powerful man.

Thankfully, the phoenix got the message fast and worked hard to open him up instead. And then the fingers were slipped out, and Ace moaned just at the idea that he was going to be well fucked, filled up. He'd felt how big that half-hard cock was when he'd teased the man earlier, and he wanted it even more now. He watched the phoenix's face as he felt the large head of his cock pressing against his hole, he felt the sting of being breached, god the man was _not_ unendowed. Ace groaned as he slowly took him in to the hilt, body forced to cooperate, and he couldn't imagine ever feeling fuller than this in any way ever. It was like his whole body had been forced to yield. And Ace liked it. It was profound, and for a moment his partner bit at the back of his neck while just grinding up against him and inside of him. It was a delicious way to adjust to the near-splitting feeling of a cock inside of him. And it had Ace desperate for more.

The sound of Izo and Thatch laughing with some of the queens had them ready to move though, neither of them wanted to be caught, and nothing was more suspicious than a locked door when it came down to it. So the phoenix started moving, it was erratic at first and Ace didn't know why. But when he had to stifle a near-scream of pleasure, biting onto a gloved hand to quiet himself, he realized just what the man was doing. By the fifth striking thrust to that spot, the other man hand gagged him with one of the gloves after working it off. God, he hope that these things washed well. Because it was smeared with lipstick already and it was a necessary sacrifice in the scheme of things. Ace had found out the hard way that he was a screamer when a competent man was inside of him.

The man's thrusts were like an onslaught. Ace was clinging to the sink, crying with pain and pleasure, eyeliner smearing around his eyes and all he could do was just hold on. The man was determined to touch his cock, though. Ace had shaken his head and fought away several tries, and he could see worried frustration in his short-term lovers face. And then the man slammed into Ace harder than he had before, hips snapping against him, and he leaned in with a new tactic.

"Let me play with your clit, baby. I wanna make you come for me."

Well, that worked. It played into the illusion, no man could be faulted for wanting his girl to come, right? So Ace nodded, and came almost the moment that his partner's hand grasped his '_clit_'. A few brutal thrusts later, and he was filled up with his partner's release, the risk of it in his mind phenomenal but god he pressed into that last thrust and moaned into the makeshift gag at the way the pulse felt inside of him. That was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. And he'd deserve every goddamn disease he might have gotten from the sheer shamelessness he felt about the act, and he _knew it_.

It was over, he supposed. They really needed to hurry. But the other man had other ideas in mind, and pulled out and picked Ace up to set on the sink so he could get a look at him. Spreading his legs, looking over the very red hole that had been pushed into before it was really ready.

"That was stupid."

Ace took the glove out of his mouth finally, and responded in agreement.

"Really stupid."

The other man sighed.

"I could give you a quick scolding about safe sex choices, and send myself out to Izo to be punished. Or we could go another round."

Ace really wouldn't mind a second chance, but he didn't know how long that had taken. And how long it would be before Izo checked the bathrooms. But god, lust won over sense again and he nodded. And his partner just got rid of the underwear altogether, the thing was soaked with cum and messy, and just going to get in the way. And then he slowly ground up against Ace, using the fabric of the dress to hide what was going on from Ace, so the illusion would be further preserved. Ace whined as he felt the man starting to harden from the contact, and also a little in fear. He could feel the spilled cum smearing everywhere and Izo was going to skin him alive. God, he was so fucked. He was going to die of a thousand horrible diseases because he was a slut that wanted to be manhandled in a bar bathroom. His mind kept rushing over all of the things that were bad about this, as the right hand of the man he wanted to serve rutted against him. God, what if he was seen as too big of a whore to join the family?

Those unpleasant ideas were all forgotten when he was pressed into again, though. So maybe he was going to die, maybe he'd lose his chance to serve as one of Whitebeard's sons, but this was worth it. He was the prettiest girl in the whole bar, and the biggest baddest man wanted him and fucked him like he had the sweetest cunt to ever exist. And god this man had broken someone's fucking face earlier. Ace clung, one of the press on nails breaking off as he held onto the phoenix's back, and he got an even harder slam as reward for it. He could do this forever, he wanted to die feeling this good, with this frightening man making him come from his hole and his clit.

Male betas were the prettiest, sure. But right now Ace was nothing but a bad girl getting fucked raw in a bathroom seated on the sink. And there was nothing pretty about that, but he sure as hell didn't care. Good girl got to sit with big men and pretend to like them while they waited tables. He was getting railed by the goddamn phoenix. And as Ace felt something catch and rip the dress, he gave up on any sort of preservation of it.

As long as his fantasy was kept intact, nothing else mattered.


	19. 18-Lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 18, prompt: Lactation, Marco/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 3045 words
> 
> Warnings for lactation, ABO dynamics, intersex character, leaking nipples, male lactation, milk drinking, milk expressing, again unbeta'd. Also... six minutes late on this one.

The first time Ace had held his youngest brother he'd cried for no apparent reason, and his chest had ached terribly, and he hated it.

He hadn't presented yet, and the reaction was the first real sign to Rouge that she might have to prepare for another omega in the house. Male omegas were the least likely to be born, it was far more likely to get a female omega child, but she'd taken note of his pain, gotten him a couple of chilled washcloths to put over his chest, and after laying down for a while he was just fine.

He had a similar reaction at eight, when Shakky and Rayleigh brought their newborn over. They'd struggled with infertility issues for years, and had agonized over if they should adopt instead, or if they should even bother and just play the role of well off and badly behaved aunt and uncle instead. And when they'd decided to be child free, suddenly everything aligned and they conceived. This time, Ace had trembled when he'd gotten a hold of the girl, looking up Shakky and Rayleigh, then to his parents, to anyone and anything for guidance. He didn't know what to do or how to act, but the ache was there again, burning in his chest. And finally, he'd handed her off, and gone and hidden in his room in the dark while he waited for his mother to bring up something to help with his discomfort.

When Ace turned eleven, Buggy and Shanks had ended up with a ridiculous looking kid of their own. Red hair, red nose, and a permanent sulk. Rouge had reassured him that he didn't have to touch the baby at all, Roger had told Ace that it was fine if he didn't want to, but Ace was stubborn and the baby was _snuggling_ against everyone who picked him up. So Ace had forced himself to be brave, convinced himself that now that he was older, the same pain wouldn't happen, and he cradled the child gently and breathed in the strange scent of baby shampoo and milk and his heart swooned. And his chest _ached_, worse than ever before.

Ace didn't know why he had this reaction every time he held a baby. It was _annoying_, and unfair, and he didn't get it. Babies were small and cute. So why did he hurt so badly when he held them? It was a question that he wouldn't have an answer to for a while, but every time a small enough child was around, every time he'd hear a baby crying, regardless of who's it was, his chest ached miserably. And after he'd gotten old enough to present, the reaction caused swollen tissue and dripping nipples. He was humiliated, there was no way he was going to tell his mother or father about this. So he just tried to hide it as best he could. Layering shirts, avoiding holding babies, the websites said that lactation would go away eventually as long as there was no nursing happening.

But it _didn't_. And Ace struggled alone, trying to squeeze out enough at night to keep from aching, but sometimes he'd still wake up with wet spots on his shirt. It was easy enough to hide, so far. Omegas were expected to have some sort of swelling or puffiness to their chest, even the more masculine ones had something like that near and during heats and when pregnant. The online medical pages talked about different types of omegas, some with a higher fertility, that would lactate _constantly_. This might, or might not be settled by finally breeding and actually feeding a child. Medicines to cease this were discouraged, as unbred omegas were hormonally delicate and future bonding and breeding could be affected negatively.

Fuck that. He hated those two words together. He wasn't fragile, and was everything about hormones? He hated being an omega. He hated that he was stronger and tougher than both Sabo and Luffy, but they were often reminded to protect Ace. Just because they were both alphas. And he wasn't allowed to play on the boy's sports teams, because of the risk. He hated that he wasn't allowed to take medicine to stop this leaking, even with parental permission. He hated almost everything about being an omega.

But mainly, he _didn't_.

He loved how it felt when he gave in and touched a baby and they responded to his pheromones with trust and soothed sounds. He loved the blow back of chemical reward that came with giving into softness. He loved the shape of his hips, the way that his chest peaked out, it was beautiful honestly. He loved the place where his slender cock and clit met, and then joined into soft folds that were delightful to touch and play with. He loved the idea of getting held down and _properly_ bred, _someday_, because that meant that he'd found the person he could love and trust to stay with him always. Someone he could bear children for happily, wear the mark of happily, scent radiating that that he was a claimed omega.

He didn't hate being an omega at all. He hated that the world saw omegas a specific way. He hated that Luffy was given responsibilities that he wasn't, even if Luffy had shown himself irresponsible over and over again. He hated that he was the only one in their class to keep up with Zoro in sparring, but Zoro was yelled at for training with him. His mother gotten visits from protective services repeatedly, for not encouraging Ace to be softer, more female. So in the end, shame fueled this hate. Not his own feelings. If omegas were treated like something other than breeding dolls, he'd be a lot less ashamed about his entire existence.

Uncle Edward decided that at fifteen, Ace was full of idle time on his hands and needed a job. The offer was not extended to Luffy and Sabo, and there was no explanation as to why. Their father's much older brother was born eccentric, and sometimes the reasons he did or said things wouldn't make sense for years down the road. But Ace was sent over to work after school, and he _thrived_. Ace couldn't be forced to pay attention to mathematics, but he learned how to balance books and update data there. He learned charts and maps, how to stack and do inventory, and most of all he hadn't heard a single sexist or anti-omega sentiment. It was almost like he was considered an _actual person_ among the Whitebeards.

Probably because he _was_. And for the next three years, Ace was ridiculously happy. After graduation he'd be allowed to work here full time, he was already given his own division and workers to manage. This was amazing. And Pops was the best.

Things were mostly quiet, when it came down to it. There were games and parties, roughhousing and teasing, but in the end it was work and friendship. But when Izo and Thatch produced the cutest child to ever exist, Ace was broken again. He had made sure not to hold any babies, at least with anyone else close, since presenting. And he refused, and was about to leave, when the child made the sweetest sound and clumsily tried to chew on it's fist. And Ace couldn't turn down the chance to hold a baby again, and gods everything was like he remembered. The smell, the softness, and the way the child responded to him. His mother said that babies just knew when a mother was holding them, and maybe with Ace's hormonal overload that made him close enough. He rocked the sweet baby, hummed to it, enjoyed the feeling of closeness with something that in Ace's mind was literally perfect and without flaw. But what he didn't expect was the tingling feeling in his chest, the way that it turned to ache as the child rooted against him, and how his stomach turned when the baby cried when it wasn't given a chance to nurse. Ace didn't know what to do, and he looked to Izo helplessly.

Izo was quick to snag the baby back up, and pressed a soft kiss to Ace's face. 

"Sorry, I guess he's hungry. You can hold him again later if you want, after he's asleep."

All was fine and good, until Ace realized that there was a wet spot forming through his tee shirt on the side that the child had attempted to nurse through. And he rushed out of the room, away from the main building that the welcome party for the newest Newgate was being held in, and took refuge in the small medical quarters of the compound. Marco had still been in the room with the rest of the Whitebeards, so all Ace had to do was use the emergency key he was given and lock up behind him. And in one of the bathrooms inside, he pulled his shirt off and got a good look at the state of his poor chest in front of the medicine cabinet mirror. God, he was _swollen_. His nipples were larger than before, and he watched as a white droplet fell from his left side. He was so full that it was coming out on it's own, and he groaned as another drop collected at the bottom of each nipple. One falling again. And another. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to just ignore this.

"Why does this shit have to happen to me?"

He grabbed his messy shirt and shoved it into the laundry hamper that mostly held sheets. He'd steal one of Marco's shirts to wear home, Marco never minded things like that, and his clothes always smelled so good to Ace. So with that plan set, Ace got in front of the sink again so he could try to squeeze out enough to relieve some of that horrible pressure. But it ached so badly, and he was never very good at it, so he figured he'd steal some of Marco's alcohol too. Ace knew better, he was walking all over Marco's kindness to begin with, but he'd make it up to him. But when he started to leave the bathroom to go into Marco's personal room, he heard the door unlock and he came face to face with Marco. The main room was so close to the bathroom, all Marco had to do was turn and there was a shirtless omega dripping in front of him. And Ace wanted so badly to just melt and fall between the floorboards and never be seen again.

"Let me get a look at you, Ace."

Ace whined, but his protest wasn't exactly convincing. And Marco sat him down, turned the lights on, and put on a pair of gloves after washing up. 

"You don't smell pregnant."

Ace shook his head, cheeks pink suddenly.

"I'm not! But I've been like this for a while. I dunno what to do about it."

Ace was actually kind of glad to get Marco's help. He could honestly tell him anything. The man had been his mentor for years, and when it came down to it? Ace felt more comfortable talking to Marco about this than anyone else. So he sat still and let Marco examine him, careful hands making sure to stay gentle, and to Ace's horror he liked it. He was hurting so much, so sensitive, and Marco's touch was soothing.

"I could prescribe you something, but it could mess with your heats. Are you on any suppressants? Birth control? They can make this better, or worse, depending on the type."

Ace felt so nervous suddenly. Like a foolish child, because he wasn't on either. He had short heats, very short ones, usually only a couple of days of actual slick and neediness. So he never felt like it was worth the trouble to mess with his system more for something that wasn't a guarantee. 

"No, neither. I get short heats, so it's not like I'm all that worried about it. And I'm not sleepin' with anyone, so I don't need protection."

Marco made a deep noise, that Ace more felt that actually heard. It was primal and ever so _alpha_, and it made Ace squirm. God, it was a really bad thing to have a crush on Marco right now. Too old for him, too sophisticated for him, pressing hands against his swollen chest and making him slick up. This was a really, really bad time for this to be happening, and he really hoped that Marco would just ignore the scent that had to be coming off of Ace right now.

"We can talk about options, if you want. I could also show you how to extract some of that, so you have a little more comfort. It's easier for some with a pump, but I don't have one here. And I guess you don't have one at home either."

Ace knew this was a bad idea. He didn't know why, but his body was screaming at him, and his mind was screaming at him, and he really should have just begged for a shirt and headed home. But his mouth opened and out of it came _yes_.

"That'd really help, Marco. Please show me."

Which is how he'd ended up sitting between Marco's legs on that big bed, holding a bowl for Marco as he expertly pulled and squeezed in a way that got long jets of milk to forcefully hit the side of the bowl. Each tug drained more milk from his aching chest, and he was struggling to pay attention because of just how good it felt and how much relief he was getting from Marco's hands. He didn't let up, he didn't stop until that side had been entirely drained and nothing else would come from that nipple. And Ace was so slick that even_ he _could smell his own juices. There was no way that Marco didn't know that Ace was aroused by this.

"Do you want to try to do the other side? Or should I keep going?"

Ace groaned, and leaned back against Marco. It was so hard to behave right now. He wanted to pull Marco's hand to him again, to encourage him to grope and tease. He wanted to beg for Marco's cock, to beg to be taught how to be a good omega. His brain felt like it was fried, not all of the appropriate answers were coming through, and all he could do was thinking of Marco claiming him. Marking him. Fucking a baby right into him. Making like lactate for real, not just for the sake of hormones gone wrong.

"You do it."

He was surprised he hadn't begged Marco to bend him over and claim him where they were. But this for now, was good enough. And Ace bit his lower lip and tried to suppress the noises that his body produced in praise of Marco's touch. He was just barely eighteen, he was still in high school, Marco was older and sophisticated and better than him. It would be like a common bird raising it's back end to a peacock. But he couldn't help grinding back against him after a bit, Marco smelled so good, like masculinity and strength and virility. And he was startled by the sound of Marco g_rowling _at him. Marco's hand tightened and pinched, the stream of milk almost hurting this time, forcefully splashing into the bowl with the rest.

"Ace, don't tease me. I'm close to rut."

Ace had another chance to be sensible. To get up and get out. Marco would surely give him a shirt now, maybe even the one off of his back. But sense was not one of Ace's strongest points. And he was a creature ruled by instincts and needs, and his need to have this powerful alpha inside of him was stronger currently than the common sense idea that he was risking becoming a teen mother if he kept this act up.

"Maybe I wanna be the one you spend your rut with. You want me to go, Marco? You can kick me out, any time."

Marco groaned, and scraped teeth against Ace's shoulder while squeezing again.

"You don't know what you're asking for, brat."

Ace raised his hand to the other side, the _breast _that had already been well drained. And he made a show of grabbing and pulling at it, showing Marco how soft he was over the hard-work for muscle. He had no shame in working the fertile omega angle, especially after having been drained of milk already. The sound that Marco made was more than enough to show that Ace's actions were working. And some of the milk spilled out of the bowl and onto Ace's shorts when Ace pressed back against him again. So in Ace's mind, that was the perfect excuse to push forward.

Was this smart? No. Not in the least.

Did he care? Not at all.

He wanted what he wanted, and that was currently to get fucked by his best friend in the Whitebeard crew, regardless of results or consequences. So he put the bowl onto Marco's table, and he stood up. 

"Can't leave those on, right? They're sticky now. That'd feel awful."

He dropped his shorts to the ground, and turned to show himself off to Marco. But he found himself grabbed, and pulled down to the bed, his right nipple all but attacked by Marco's mouth. Shit, he was rough. Bigger than Ace. Alphas almost always were, after all. And as Marco sucked and pulled more milk from Ace's chest, Ace felt that tingling heat radiating through him. Marco's scent was making him feel crazy, and his body was responding. What day of the month was it, anyway? Ace wasn't that close to heat, he had about a half a week left. But Marco was heading into rut, and Ace was making it worse on him, and the last thing that Ace really thought of before the pheromone rush hit him was that maybe he should have gotten on suppressants and birth control after all.


	20. 19-Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 19, prompt: roleplay, Doflamingo/Crocodile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1939 words
> 
> Warnings for rape roleplay, transphobic language, sexist language, violent sex.

Doflamingo was_ not_ a man to trifle with.

He was mostly smiles, casual fun, hedonistic playfulness. But when the young master was angered, he was a sadist beyond sadists. Cruel without bounds. And Crocodile was finding that out very quickly today. His wrists were bleeding from some threads that had cut in, other threads had shredded his dress shirt and pants, and he was very much at Doflamingo's mercy.

But it didn't mean he had to take this gracefully. He snarled at Doflamingo, and spat in his face. Doflamingo frowned, and struck him, a slap that made Crocodile dizzy. It was intimidating to actually be bested, to be the weaker person in any combination. And a deep shudder went down his spine, the fear was far worse than the pain.

"That wasn't very nice, Croc. I've gone out of my way to court you, haven't I? Look."

Crocodile felt himself being forced upwards, his head turned by strings towards the table that was now abandoned. The spread really was amazing, exotic delicacies on ice and warming plates, sweets that couldn't be found anywhere else in the world. His hook was on a pillow there, his coat resting on the back of a chair, along with the new pure white one that Doffy had gifted him tonight. It was a show of excess, entirely.

"Steak and lobster, crocodile meat that was raised just for you, chocolates and brandy and hand rolled cigars. Caviar and pizza, could you ask for anything more?"

Crocodile knew this was not going to end well at this point.

"A new fur, I had that beast killed for you, and it was the last of it's kind. And after all of that, you still didn't want to put out. You're an ungrateful whore, Croco-s_lut_."

Crocodile was held upright by strings, growling and biting at Doflamingo's fingers as a ball gag was forced into his mouth. Doflamingo didn't seem bothered in the least by this, instead moving down to cup his large hand between Crocodile's legs, fingers teasing at heated flesh through the thin material of Crocodile's undergarments. Crocodile pulled away as much as he could, glared daggers and cursed as much as possible through the gag. But Doflamingo was undeterred. And Crocodile felt his hands pulled downwards, as he was forced to undress himself the rest of the way for Doffy. He slowly pulled his underwear down, making a teasing show of it, exposing a little more each time, each motion alluring and _absolutely_ against his will. Those goddamn strings and that goddamn demon bird! It was all him, and Crocodile was along for the ride without a say.

Unfortunately, Doffy had more than enough of a say for both of them. And then some.

"What good is it to date a man with a pussy if you won't spread your legs? That's all I want out of you."

Crocodile felt himself drooling around the fucking gag. This was so humiliating, so fucking _angering_. How dare he think to play the young master role with him? But his protests, grunts and growls through the ball in his mouth, were pointless. Especially when Doffy's long fingers penetrated him, pressing up inside, curling and moving. Gods, the fucking bastard knew _every_ spot that he liked, without having to be guided. And that just infuriated Crocodile further.

He held himself as still as he could, and he tried to ignore the way his body responded to Doflamingo's talented fingers.

"See, you're wet already. Not much of a man, when it comes down to it, are you?"

God damn, did the bastard ever shut up? It only frustrated Crocodile more, it was bad enough to be controlled, to be touched against his will, to be treated like an object, but to have to suffer these things while the damned flamingo kept prattling on was a far worse torment. The fingers pulled away, and the strings pulled him down, and then he was on his back with his legs spread wide and that awful fucking man was looming over him. Tongue licking over his lips, pulling his own cock out of his pants for the sake of masturbating over Crocodile in a mocking show.

"You're lucky that part of you is still pretty. I wouldn't want you so bad if your cunt looked like the rest of you."

It was impossible to say what he wanted to say with the gag in, or fight back against the threads like this. So all he could do was glare and watched while Doflamingo kept stroking himself with skilled motions of his hands, rocking forward into his own fist, while the sunglasses prevented Crocodile from seeing exactly what he was staring at.

Crocodile didn't have to watch for long, though. His hips were raised up, and he groaned as he was penetrated in one brutal motion. Somehow, it wasn't expected. He'd assumed that Doflamingo would tease him more, mock him more, taunt him more before pressing inside.

God, Doffy was _monstrously_ large. _Inhumanly_ so. So that painful fill left his legs straining against the strings, and there was a moment where Doflamingo stopped. Rubbed the inside of Crocodile's thighs. But then he was moving again, and quickly. There was no gentleness to this, nothing close to sweetness, he was rutting like a crazed animal. And Crocodile's poor body got to wear the weight of it.

It wasn't so bad when Doffy was quiet. When Doflamingo pulled that long tongue up the side of his neck, rocking firmly. But Doflamingo was really bad at the whole _silent_ thing. And the horrible mocking returned. And this time, it was cruel enough to make Crocodile jerk and try to headbutt Doffy.

"Did you beg the okama to keep the pussy? Or did you piss him off so much that he wouldn't give you a dick? Guess I should be grateful either way. You're the only one who's been able to take all of me in."

To prove his point, he _slammed_ his hips against Crocodile, forcing himself in to the hilt. And that was the start of a crushing pace, Doffy pounded into him relentlessly. Crocodile was starting to think that he'd be bruised by the end of this, and it was hard to keep any sense of time. Doflamingo kept chatting at him intermittently the entire time, the smile consistent as he brutalized him.

Crocodile was exhausted by the end of it, the food had been switched out by staff at least once, so that said it had at least been a half hour. Doflamingo's stamina was horrific. As was how fucking good it felt to finally have fingers working his clit. Doflamingo's attack wasn't just about his own pleasure. He had to make Crocodile bow to him too. And if he couldn't make him come, it just wasn't good enough. Crocodile squirmed and fought, but trapped by threads and pinned down he was unable to do anything. And it killed him a little when he jerked, and spasmed, fluttering around Doffy's length. But Doflamingo just kept going. Getting a little more erratic, and Crocodile writhed. He didn't know how the man was going to finish, if he'd pull out and mark him, pull out and come in his ass, surely he wouldn't actually finish inside of Crocodile's cunt.

But Doflamingo had other ideas, and leaned in and licked a long line up Crocodile's neck as his hips pistoned even harder against Crocodile.

"You think I'm gonna pull out, huh? Ooh, that's a funny idea. But then maybe if I did knock you up, you'd be good for something besides draining money outta my wallet, and pretending to be a man."

Crocodile gagged this time, horrified, and two more slams inside of him was enough to get Doffy to finish. The man did not have anything normal about him, not his height, the size of his cock, or the sheer amount of semen he could produce. Crocodile felt flooded, gushes of thick hot seed inside of him, and he jerked and gagged as the strings were released. That's how it always was, in the end. They couldn't finish with violence, even if their play demanded it. They could hurt others easily. But they were a pair now. And that meant making sure that things went well, even in their roughest moments.

He was kissed, sweetly, and as soon as Doflamingo stopped releasing, the gag was removed, and Crocodile felt his body being adjusted for comfort. He was moved enough to get his head on a pillow, and some of his bruises and cuts were being examined.

"Hey. Wasn't too much, right? I was meaner than last time."

Doffy ran long fingers through Crocodile's hair as he wheezed and gagged, trying to get his breath still. He wasn't sure if it was because of the gag, because of the way it felt to be free of it, the impact of those terrible and requested words, or something else buried beneath the surface that he didn't have words for. Crocodile didn't want sex like this often, there were a thousand other things they'd both enjoy more that would be picked sooner.

But something, he wanted to be _ruined_. And god, Doffy was _good at it_.

"It was fine. Needed it."

It wasn't entirely fine. Doffy had finally removed his glasses, and stared down at Crocodile with an expression that was mostly neutral but had enough discomfort to it to make Crocodile think that maybe this was beyond his lover's accepted range of abuse. It was something they'd have to talk about later. But not when there was food to be eaten, and cigars to be smoked, and the taste of expensive food to drown out the taste of the gag and the feeling of his own weakness.

The taste of Doflamingo's mouth was a good start, the man was still pressed deeply inside of him, and Crocodile was sure that they could both go at least twice more tonight. Those kisses were addicted, the taste of pizza and wine and excess, and he could open up to him willingly now. The craving for forced submission was gone. And all that was left was quiet exhaustion and love.

"Get me some food. I think you've bruised me, I don't want to even try to walk right now."

Doflamingo laughed, and pulled out. Slowly and carefully. It was like watching a snake move, you couldn't tell if he was retreating, or preparing for a strike. Regardless, Doflamingo ended up sliding down between Crocodile's legs, and examined the abused flesh there.

"Sure, I'll hand feed you too. But first, I want my meal. I've worked for it."

Crocodile groaned, first at the commentary, and then at the feeling of Doflamingo's tongue forcing it's way into him, the man was lewd and loved the taste of his own cum mixed with Crocodile's juices. It ached, and it wasn't something he particularly wanted at the moment. But it was their anniversary, after all. And he'd been spoiled with a fantasy of rape and a fur belonging to the last survivor of it's species, destroyed to become a pretty present for him. He knew that he'd get fucked again, and well tonight. So instead of arguing, he spread his legs further and smirked.

"Eat your fill, you filthy fucking bird."

The _suck_ over his clit was enough of a show of approval for the taunt. And as Doffy continued sucking and lapping at Crocodile's used cunt, Crocodile was already considering other ways that he could get Doffy to roleplay with him tonight.


	21. 20-Sex In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 20, prompt: sex in public, Marco/Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1589 words
> 
> Warnings for public sex, drugged sex, gender play, trans characters who don't realize it yet, I'm going to have to write a big thing for this stupid AU aren't I? Continuation of 17. Unbetaed I'm tired as fuck.

Ace was pretty sure that he was getting addicted to bad behavior and dangerous thrills. Especially when those thrills came courtesy of Marco, and involved some sort of display of possessiveness or desire.

Ace had first given in to Marco's lust in the men's bathroom of The Aquarium. Marco had fucked him three times against and on the sink, before making Ace hand over his costume for waitressing. It was then returned before his next shift, clean and repaired and perfect. Marco was amazing, and Ace was entirely impressed with him. Marco had also picked him up two days after that to take him to go get tested with him. They'd never met before that day, they'd been so desperate to get their hands on each other that using protection wasn't even considered important, so it was a good idea to make sure that they were both clean. And if they weren't, they'd deal with the issue together.

Ace found this oddly romantic. Especially when Marco had pulled through a drive through for him after the appointment, and gotten him whatever he wanted. It was almost like a sort of a date. If a date entailed the mutual promise to not sleep together again, and to keep things friendly for work. This had also been shown to be a failure when Marco had walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye without thinking. They really were off to a bad start as far as this not-together business went. 

They also couldn't keep their hands off of each other. There wasn't a single night that Ace worked that he didn't end up with Marco's cock buried deep within him, always unprotected and without care to safe and that idea of keeping their distance from each other. Ace loved how brutal Marco was, how the phoenix would smear his lipstick and pound into him hard enough to bruise. Ace also loved that no matter what, he could get Marco to refer to him as a woman. The breast forms were groped, his cock was always a clit, and Ace's world would blur in lines and rules and ideas when he was bent over a sink or stove or against a closet wall for Marco.

But the relationship had stayed mainly sexual. There was something about their relationship that only clicked strongly when Ace was in a skirt, even if they kissed and touched regardless. Ace didn't particularly want sex otherwise, but god he was obsessed with Marco. It was like they just didn't push further. Hell, they were still determined, when not fucking, that they weren't going to do this again. But they did, over and over, because it was like they were magnetized to each other. But that didn't mean they were happy, or that they were in love, or worse that they _weren't_. That was the exhausting part for Ace, the fact that neither of them really had a place with each other. But Ace wanted that place, regardless.

Ace tried not to take it personally, though. He really loved his new place in the family, Pops was the best person he'd ever met, and he was making more than he'd ever had before in his life working for Izo. His position was fun, and important. Serving drinks, flirting and dancing didn't seem like a serious job. But the night before, he'd managed to get a man to tell him not one but _three_ plots against Pops by letting an older man kiss up his gloved arm. Ace had found out that there was a plot against Thatch, although not who was behind it directly, just by sitting on a lap. Men _talked_ when Ace was soft and sweet against them. And that got _information_, and that's what made Ace's job _important_.

But it was still a struggle to handle the rush and drop between being Ace at work, who was a pretty and cute girl, and being Ace the scraggly brat who caused trouble and raised hell. And his relationship with Marco was affected by this, Ace suspected. Ace didn't feel as comfortable being touched when he was in his normal clothes, when he referred to himself as a man and accepted himself that way. It wasn't impossible to be touched and held this way, Marco had kissed him a few times when Ace was out of drag and going about his normal look. But he didn't feel as amorous, he didn't get that thrill and desire to touch. And the thoughts that came with that really made things hard for Ace.

So he didn't focus on it. Didn't think on it. Didn't dwell on it.

And he continued to fuck with Marco and not think about how he could only really only it thoroughly when wearing a dress until Pops needed two of his boys to attend the party of one of his rivals. Shanks was hosting a wild event, and Ace and Marco were to pick up a message there, and then stay for the rest of the party to make things seem like all well and unsuspicious. Ace and Marco were provided with suits, and given a set of orders to follow. Otherwise, the biggest part of this was just to enjoy themselves.

The party was a lot of fun, honestly. The Red hair gang knew how to throw a bash, and this one was _epic_. The drinks kept flowing, the food was amazing, and Ace had gotten to meet Shanks himself. Marco had gotten the message about a half-hour within the party, and that left them to just eat and drink and party. But the party took a different turn after a bit. Ace had drank another glass of the punch, and had felt dizzy and hot in response. Tired, somehow. But he also didn't want to sleep. And he wasn't the only one who was feeling off. At some point, the drinks were switched out and people were encouraged to get rides home. But few listened, and the party was turning into something that was starting to rival an _orgy_.

Ace found himself writhing on Marco's lap, Marco's fingers dipping under fabric to play with Ace's nipples, while Ace writhed and moaned. He could see someone fucking a tall woman over a table directly across from where they were sitting. And all he could do was watch while Marco nipped at his neck, and pulled and groped at Ace's chest. Ace didn't know how drunk he was, or what was making him and the rest of the badly behaved guests suddenly willing to have sex within sight of others. But he didn't care, not when he was moved and bent over the bench they were sitting on, and his pants were pulled down and Marco's tongue pressed inside of him to loosen him up. They really were going to go through with this, he was going to let Marco fuck him in front of everyone here, when they'd been introduced as Pops' kids and everyone would _know_.

Marco kept lube on him at this point. With how often and how hurriedly they paired, it was impractical and foolish for him not to. But Ace could feel how he fumbled, how it took Marco almost twice as long to free his cock from his dress trousers, and how it was a battle to get the lid off of the lubricant. This was the least prepared he'd been for sex yet, but the fill was good and it had Ace clawing against the bench with desperate fingers as Marco forced his way inside. It came to Ace's mind that Marco was being too rough with him, but it also came to mind that he wanted to be filmed kind of, and he also wanted to be fucked harder. So the thoughts of rough, drugged, and dangerous all left. And Ace just held on while Marco railed him within the view of the entire room.

Ace didn't like the way that it felt to have his cock exposed, though. And even drugged, he fought against Marco touching him there, until Marco grabbed it hard and praised him with a slurred voice.

"You're_ such_ a_ good girl_ for me."

And in the drugged haze, he really did feel like a good girl for Marco. He felt like a lovable, beautiful girl even if he was dressed like a man and was being fucked raw on a bench at a club party for Pops' rival. And all he could do was moan and grasp and hold, trying to keep a grip on his mind while losing himself on Marco's cock. He was vaguely aware of being photographed, he was somewhat mentally lucid enough to know that this wasn't right, but Ace didn't care. Ace wanted to be beautiful right now, Ace wanted to be touched and fucked and held, and Marco provided with a growl and a rough touch. 

Tomorrow they'd have to deal with the fall out of this. Tomorrow there would be literal evidence of two of Whitebeard's boys fucking at an orgy. It wouldn't matter about the drinks being drugged, or that Shanks got most of the phones and footage. The consequences would be there none the less. But for now, all Ace could think about was how pretty he felt, how the suit didn't matter and nothing mattered when Marco called him a good girl.

And that was enough to keep going, fucking hard enough on the weak bench to eventually break it.


	22. 21-Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 21, prompt: dirty talk, Marco/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 2815 words
> 
> Warnings for gender play, trans characters who don't realize they're trans yet, and Marco's filthy mouth. Ace's too. Continuation of 17 and 20. Better late than never, I guess?

It had started with a challenge, given after their sixth day in a safehouse together and their eighth day without sex. Pops had put them there, after a job gone wrong. Until he personally saw that the man who had attacked them was dead, they were to stay put. And Pops didn't play around, he sent them somewhere both safe and comfortable, a little cabin in the middle of nowhere that was well armed and hard to find even if you knew what you were looking for. There was more than enough in the way of food, there was plenty in the way of entertainment options, but Ace had to pack quickly and hadn't had time to grab anything in the way of feminine clothing. So Marco had gotten the displeasure of a cold shoulder from Ace in the way of physical attention.

He was patient, Marco always was. But gods, Ace knew that Marco wanted him even without the makeup and dresses, and Ace wasn't sure that he was comfortable having sex without it. He'd tried to explain this, how his mind and world felt better and different when he was in stockings and called pretty. That his disgust about sex and his body disappeared when he was in heels. And he kept babbling at Marco, trying to figure out words for why he only felt safe and good being touched when he was in cosmetics. He could find the right words for how to say that he only felt_ right_ when he was pretending to be a _girl_.

Marco had grabbed Ace's hand, and pulled him close, before laying down the challenge that had led them here.

"I bet I can make you feel like a woman without any makeup or skirts."

Ace didn't believe him. But Ace also knew that their relationship was stalling because of Ace's hang-ups and specifics. So Ace had nodded and agreed to let Marco try to make him feel female without the assistance of drag costumes and cosmetics. And Ace wasn't sure that feeling female was really the issue, he didn't feel like someone who got off on the idea of looking like a woman, he didn't feel like a person that was a performer, but he couldn't be trans either. Every trans person he'd ever heard of had always known, or there were obvious signs. Ace had played sports in school before he'd dropped out, he still played video games and ate junk food, and didn't see himself as traditionally girly. So he didn't think it was an issue of needing to feel female to fuck, but something else, something further undefined. He figured that they'd figure it out part of the way through, when Ace was freaking out and unable to come. And then they could move on, giving themselves some self-congratulatory pats on the back in a metaphorical sense for giving it a good try.

But that's not quite how it happened.

"God, you're beautiful. Come on, open your shirt for me. Let me see you."

Ace's breath was catching, as he worked open buttons slowly, maybe even shyly. He wasn't this nervous their first time, but the way Marco stared at him hungrily made Ace feel like prey. Once the last button was opened, Marco pulled the shirt open and off of Ace's shoulders, helping him out of it. And his hands immediately cupped and grasped like they would if Ace had been wearing the bra and breast forms. The same level of attention was paid, and Ace looked away and whined as Marco flicked one of Ace's nipples especially hard. It wasn't rough play in general, but somehow, with the tone that was set already, everything seemed far more intense than before. 

"You're a bold girl, aren't you? Not even a tank top. It doesn't matter how little your tits are, you should have something on under your top."

Ace groaned, trying to figure out how to respond to that. But Marco was faster with his words. And with his hands, too. Pinching and rolling the other nipple, just how Ace wanted him to.

"Do you _want_ everyone to see your nipples through your shirt?"

Ace shook his head, absolutely transfixed in this already. If he was going to be a girl, he wasn't going to be a purposefully _bad_ girl. Ace was just misguided, poorly raised, needing of a little help to behave like he should. He bit his lip, suddenly, trying to figure out why _he_ and _him _sounded so venomous in his head. But he shrugged it off, and reacted for Marco, pulling him close so that he'd put his mouth on one of those teased nipples. And Marco let himself be guided, sucking hard on the one Ace pulled him to. And Ace let himself be suckled and bitten and pulled, both sides unrelentingly teased. 

And then he stopped, suddenly. And Marco's mouth ceased at Ace's nipples, and instead devoured Ace's mouth. Kissing him hard, tongue pressing inside, Ace was always pliant and willing for him and he opened for him the moment Marco presented any pressure or intent. And Ace clung to Marco, fingers possessively grasping at his back, as if he could make this moment eternal if he just held on hard enough. And when Marco broke the kiss, their mouths were bound with a thread of saliva, which broke when Marco moved his mouth down Ace's neck to suck and bite and _mark_.

"You're not a bad girl after all. You're so good for me, so sweet for me. You gave me what I wanted, so easily. I didn't have to fight you at all."

Ace shivered in response.

"'Cause it's _you_. I wanna be a good girl for you."

Marco's smile made Ace melt inside, the sort of gooey love struck feeling that was rare for Ace to actually access, regardless of what he was wearing or acting like. 

"I know. And good girls get rewarded."

Marco picked Ace up, like he weighed nothing at all, and carried him from the couch they were sitting on to the bed that Marco had been sleeping in during their stay. And Ace was laid down on the bed, and stripped carefully. Every garment was removed slowly, and the skin beneath it kissed and rubbed and worshiped. Until Ace was holding a sheet over the part of himself he hated most, and staring at Marco warily.

"C'mon, let me see you. I wanna get my mouth on that cunt. I'm gonna make you so wet for me, baby."

Ace shook his head, and didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if he meant _no _by the shaking of his head, or if he just protested in embarrassment, or what. But he felt something, and strongly, and it made his stomach turn to think that Marco would be touching him this way, without drugs or drink or makeup to make him feel like it was okay. 

"Marco, I _can't_."

Marco just cupped Ace's face with his large hard, thumb stroking over skin that was softer than ever due to Izo's skincare routines. 

"You can, baby girl. Let me taste you, be a good girl for me, like you _want_ to. And I know you want me to eat your pussy."

Ace squirmed, but finally nodded and moved the sheet away. He felt a little sick doing it, but his stomach and nipples were tight from arousal at the idea of having his _pussy_ eaten. Ace knew it wasn't really a pussy, it was just another disgusting asshole, and he hated that. But Marco made him feel like he was a pretty little thing with the _right _parts for good sex and pretty sex. So he grasped the sheets beneath him, after Marco flipped Ace over and raised his hips up so that he could really get a good angle that would make it easy for Marco to get his tongue inside of him in. And Marco was so good at this, teasing with fingers before lapping with his tongue, really taking his time to loosen Ace up.

"God, baby, you're so _tight_. You've got such a perfect fucking cunt, honey. I can't wait to fuck you."

Ace groaned, and pressed back a little, hoping to get a little more attention. 

"Hold on, Ace. I'm gonna really get you wet."

Ace watched as Marco reached into the bedside table for the lubricant they favored, but Marco moved so that he couldn't actually watch him get it out. And he moved behind Ace again, making sure to open the bottle as quietly as possible, and then there was a noise that Ace couldn't really place. The sound was in actuality, Marco warming copious amounts of lube through his fingers before starting to press them into Ace. They'd never bothered with this before, warming it was something that meant time and effort, and usually the two of them were just desperate to fuck and fast. But Ace moaned and arched as Marco started forcing lubricant inside of him while stretching him thoroughly. It was extended and extensive, the longest foreplay of this type they'd ever done, and Marco kept stopping to warm more lubricant up so he could force it inside of Ace.

"Baby, you're _dripping._ You want me so bad, don't you?"

Ace couldn't help but beg. He felt fluttery and hot inside, and like he was going to melt and explode at the same time. It wasn't like the usual build up for orgasm, it was something that Ace felt as much in his mind as his body. And he raised him further, making sure that he was exposed and open for Marco, rocking against the fingers that had him beyond ready for sex.

"Marco, please, I want you so bad. Want your dick in my cunt. Wanna cum for you that way."

Marco wasn't someone who needed to be told twice. He slipped his fingers out after one more good jab against Ace's prostate.

"I know you're ready for me baby, I can see how wet you are. I'm not gonna make you wait anymore, promise."

And with that, Ace felt the bulbous head of Marco's thick cock pressing up against him, putting pressure again his _cunt_, that's all it was now, right? A pretty hole meant for a man's dick to slide inside of, and god it felt good when Marco breached him and pressed in. There was no resistance at this point, he was beyond slick with lube, _wet_ for his lover. And Ace thought he could die like this, from too much pleasure, feeling beautiful while impaled on Marco's wonderful cock. And Marco kissed Ace's back, ran his hands down Ace's sides, pressing in to accentuate the curves that weren't there without imagination or corset. But it was a reminder of femininity and beauty to Ace, who whined and pressed back against Marco in response.

"You're so fucking pretty, Ace. I wish you'd be mine, you know I'm good to you. But I'd be able to be even better to my girl if you didn't keep me at arms reach."

Ace wanted to cry, a little. He knew that it was his fault that they weren't dating, when it came down to it. Ace's fears and self-loathing and confusion meant that he didn't let Marco as close as he wanted to. But now, it felt like a worse crime, a worse sin that he'd committed. And it was almost too much to handle.

"I'm so sorry, I've been scared! I'll be yours, promise. I won't run anymore. Just please, love me Marco!"

And the L-word was dropped without thinking, a dangerous and frightening word that Ace didn't even think about the depth of and the importance of. He just know that he wanted it, craved it, would die for Marco if all Marco would do was_ love him_. And Marco leaned in and managed to position himself so that he could actually kiss Ace without pulling out. And he made it the deepest, sweetest kiss he could at this angle. It left Ace feeling dizzy, and broken in a way that he liked. Then again, that's how Marco made him feel in general.

"Ace, I already do."

And with that, Marco pulled out nearly all of the way, and _slammed_ back inside in a _powerful_ motion. And he didn't stop once he'd started, he knew from constant sex with Ace just how to move and thrust to make him scream. And Marco was shameless in his endeavor to make this happen, he didn't stop until Ace was crying out with every motion, begging for Marco wordlessly because there was nothing left mentally but Marco's touch and his own pleasure. Ace grabbed the sheets harder, sobbed as he was pistoned into, kept trying to move against Marco but Marco didn't let there be much in the way of room for it. He kept a tight grasp on Ace's hips, moving both of them as he pleased, because Marco knew what Ace needed.

And he knew just from how Ace felt and acted that he was close.

"That's it, that's my_ beautiful girl_. You can let go, come for me. Show me how good it feels to be mine. Show me how much you like it when I shove my cock inside of your pretty cunt."

And that's all it took, Ace normally at least took some sort of touch to his length to reach orgasm, but today? Today he was Marco's good girl, who was loved and stunning and was worthy of Marco's attention and touched. Ace came, and couldn't keep entirely upright after that. And Ace collapsed against the pillows, ass still raised up while Marco continued to fuck him, mind a happy whirl of sex and love and femininity while Marco finished. And god, that just made it better. He wasn't sure why, but Ace felt even prettier and softer when Marco finished inside of him.

Marco pulled out soon after he came, and rolled to the side to rest next to Ace. He rubbed Ace's back, and then reached onto the bedside table for a cigarette. They usually went more than one round, but this session had been especially drawn out, long and exhausting. Ace wanted a bath, and then a nap. But first, he just wanted to stay close, finally dropping his back end and clinging to Marco when Marco extended an arm to him. So they just sat in silence for a while, the smell of tobacco and scented lubricant and sex filling the room. Marco didn't bring up the bet, or that he'd succeeded. He did speak though, after kissing Ace on the forehead.

"You know you're your own person. You don't have to be mine, you don't owe me commitment, and you don't have to be anything for me. I'm not going to hold things said when we were fucking against you."

Ace nuzzled against Marco, accepting the sheet that was offered to him, tucking it under his arm to fashion a sort of dress out of. It wasn't that he was craving modesty suddenly. He just didn't want to see his own body when he was enjoy the afterglow of their coupling.

"I'm already yours, though. I know I'm a brat, and I make shit difficult. I know that I cause trouble for you. But if you wanna still put up with me, you already have my heart."

Marco pulled Ace close again, kissing him with a mouth that tasted heavily of cigarettes, a bit like Ace's own body and flavored lube too. Ace didn't know if he liked the taste or not, but he sure as hell loved Marco.

"I know you are, baby. You were from the start. But I'm going to keep waiting as long as I need to get you to come around."

Ace nodded, feeling Marco's spend slipping out of him a little. He really needed to wash up. So reluctantly, he finally got up, taking the dirty sheet with him. 

"Gonna shower."

Marco nodded, after taking another deep drag off of his cigarette.

"I'll start food. You probably worked up an appetite."

Ace's stomach growled, as just the mention of a meal was enough to convince him that yes, he was hungry. And he was about to complain, or more, teasing protest, when he felt some of Marco's cum drip down his legs. It wasn't the best sensation, especially when he was starting to feel cold, so he just turned and started to head into the shower without another word. Marco, however, had to get something else in.

"See you soon, beautiful."

Ace trembled, and shut the door a little harder than he intended to. The only thing he was weaker to than Marco's dirty talk, were Marco's sweet words.


	23. 22-Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 22, prompt: Honeymoon, Smoker/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1186 words
> 
> Warnings for dubious consent, ABO dynamics, talk of abortion, witnessed sex, coerced sex, forced heat. Kind of a boring prompt, so I messed with it a bit.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Ace groaned, skin slick with sweat, seastone cuffs making it literally impossible to get comfortable. The noise was grating on him, that damned repeated sound of wrinkling packaging, and the noise of rifling within to find the next of the choice snacks that would be shoved into his grandfather's ridiculously large mouth and then more _crunching_. God, he never wanted to hear that again, for as long as he lived. Worse, he could see Garp partially from where he was pinned down, the man was sitting there like it was any other day of the week. Like he was about to have a nice conversation with friends instead of watching the captain he was guilt tripping into bonding Ace fucking him. It was surreal like some sort of a drug hit, and Ace didn't know how to deal. So he didn't. He just laid there, while Smoker gritted his teeth down on his cigars nearly hard enough to bite through them while trying to stay hard.

Some alphas went nuts for the smell of an omega's slick, regardless of what omega it was or what state the omega was in. Smoker had struggled to get hard enough to penetrate Ace, and Garp's unwanted advice was not helpful in this. They were fresh out of a Marine marriage ceremony, legally bound together, but that wasn't enough. No, they had to have a witnessed copulation, and they had to be bonded under witness too. Smoker kept jerking, trying to make this good for both of them, but he wasn't even legally allowed to take the seastone cuffs off until there was a visible claim mark and Ace had been witnessed being knotted. 

The law was the law, after all. And Garp had found a loophole that would keep Ace from any form of prosecution. A Marine omega bride was blameless in the eyes of the law, and an omega that was bred was nearly sainted. Even the Celestial Dragons rarely touched a claimed omega, with the rapidly dropping population they'd have no one to serve them and slave for them if people didn't breed. And people _weren't_ breeding. So Garp's plan took Gol D. Roger's blood and domesticated it, as long as this actually_ worked_. If it didn't, then Ace was back in custody, and both Smoker and Garp were facing punishment for interfering with a prisoner. But for now, all that mattered was the wedding, and making this _work_.

Ace didn't know if dying was worse than being bred and kept like a housewife. But he did know that that Smoker was a good man. He'd fought him before, they had a rough start, but here? Here, there was nothing but sweetness. Smoker kept nuzzling against him, trying to move in ways that would be more comfortable for Ace, more _pleasurable _for him. But it really didn't matter. Nothing could be arousing with the crunching in the background, the cold feeling of stone beneath his back, and the cuffs that made him feel like a part of his world had been pulled away from him. Ace felt no fire, little pleasure, but when Smoker looked down at him with that look of sweet concern Ace almost felt like this could be made to work.

Smoker wanted him free more than his grandfather did. And it showed. Ace tried moving against Smoker a little, trying to show that he appreciated his efforts, but god that noise made him want to gag. And to make it worse, Garp suddenly sat up, and started digging through his pockets. He _hummed_ a little song, oblivious to how hard he was making it for both of them, Garp was one hell of a distraction to have when they were supposed to be making a baby for the sake of saving Ace's life. Ace could feel Smoker wilt a little, and Smoker was about to snap at the man when Garp handed something to him before sitting back down with this snacks and book.

"Shit, almost forgot. Here, make him drink it. A guaranteed pregnancy means they can't question the bond. Not that they can really do it anyway, bwahaha! My reputation and your bite mean he's _free_."

Smoker snarled, a primitive and deep alpha noise of anger and frustration. Ace mused that he might end up pregnant just out of Smoker rutting out of anger at having the older alpha in such close proximity. But then Smoker fumbled with the bottle, getting the cap off of it, and coaxing Ace's mouth open before pouring it in. It was horrible, disgusting and thick and it tasted a bit like bile. But it started hitting almost instantaneously, the chemical cocktail bringing up the start of Ace's heat fast. His body temperature was rising, he was slicking up heavily, and he felt a little like he was going to be sick. But Smoker's whispers were sweet, soothing, as he covered Ace with his larger body to try to shield him from having to see Garp. 

"We'll get an abortion for you once you've been pardoned, I promise. I'm not making you have a baby, kid. I'm so fucking sorry, but think about how free you'll be with my mark on you. You'll be able to go anywhere you want, back to your family, as long as you're connected to me."

Ace shook his head, his words were already a mess to come up with, they kept catching in his mouth instead of actually freeing themselves. He didn't know how to say that he was scared, how to say that he couldn't kill any child that came from this, too many babies had died already because of him and this one if it existed deserved to live. He didn't get to tell Smoker that he hated this, but that if he had to be stuck with an alpha one like Smoker was too good to be true. He didn't get to say that he was sorry that Smoker got roped into this too, because fuck all he could hear was the sound of fucking _crunching _and his mind was a whirl of everything he hated and Smoker smelled like _home_ somehow and offset it.

All that came out was the reverent heat-drugged whisper of _Alpha_.

Smoker kept whispering, pistoning his hips as Ace slowly lost his mind. 

"We'll go on a honeymoon close to your father, and you can go see him. I'll take you home, you'll be okay."

That was the last thing that Ace really heard before Smoker's jaw distended, teeth extending in his mouth. A true, primal alpha in his prime. There was no way that Ace wouldn't get pregnant from this, but when it came down to it Ace had stopped caring about that. He'd stopped caring about Garp in the corner of the room, he'd stopped caring about the crunching, and the pain of the seastone cuffs. As Smoker's brutal bite landed on his shoulder, Ace was deep into his heat already, fantasizing about what they'd do on their honeymoon. 

Everything else was lost in the hormone blur.


	24. 23-Fuck Or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 23, prompt: Fuck Or Die, Smoker/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 517 words
> 
> Warnings for talk of death, questionable consent, ABO dynamics, fuck or die. A continuation of 22.

It wasn't as bad to sleep with Smoker when they didn't have Garp breathing down his throat, handing things off to them, or crunching down savory-smelling crackers while Smoker tried to get hard enough to actually knot him. No, this was easier to stomach. Smoker had worked fingers inside Ace, put his mouth on every inch he could, really worked the boy up in a way that they didn't have a chance for after their rushed wedding and witnessed bonding.

It was impossible to orgasm with his grandfather in view, and until he was drugged to induce heat he had no real pleasure at all from the experience. This though? This was different. So different. Ace was hesitant at first, but easily worked into pliancy under his alpha's hands and mouth. Ace allowed himself to be guided onto his hands and knees for Smoker, a traditional position for breeding that Ace might have fought against otherwise, but he was so desperate to fuck and get this over with at the same time that he didn't care _how_ they did it.

Smoker could force Ace to suck his cock, ride him, whatever he wanted, it didn't matter as long as Ace got that alpha cock inside of him and soon. Ace wasn't used to being this worked up, unless in heat he wasn't particularly receptive to touch. He'd sooner keep people at arms reach. But Smoker changed _everything_, with rough hands calloused from years of work and a mouth that could produce sweet kisses and sharp jabs in turn.

And the moment Smoker started pressing inside of him, it was easy to forget why they were doing this. It felt so good to slick up around a thick alpha cock, and Smoker's thrusts were fierce. Ace's body yielded to the force that kept slamming against him,_ inside_ him, and he found himself pressing back to meet him at every chance.

It was so easy to forget that Ace's head was on the chopping block. The World Government still very much wanted to end his life, and just being a claimed omega of a Marine captain wasn't enough to save him. There just wasn't enough status on Smoker's rank alone. They had to have proof of a viable pregnancy to keep Ace's head firmly on his shoulders.

Neither of them could really forget that. It weighed on them, affecting their couplings, no amount of physical pleasure could make up for forced heats, arranged marriages, and the looming threat of death. It was hard to bond as a new pair when they were fucking daily repeatedly in hopes of saving Ace.

If Smoker didn't have proof of pregnancy for his superiors within a certain frame of time, Ace would certainly return to Impel Down to await execution. But for now, all they could do was fuck, tie, rest and try once more. If they got lucky, within a couple of weeks of conception Ace's scent would change. Warming and sweetening, holding a specific note that only pregnant omegas had.

Until then, they'd mate daily, desperate to save Ace through copulation.


	25. 24-Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 24, prompt: Somnophilia, Sabo/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 968 words
> 
> Warnings for somnophilia, pre-set consent, talk of arousal over an inability to consent, modern AU

Sabo swore he was going to go to hell, if there was one, maybe multiple ones, for liking this so much.

Ace told him that no matter what, Sabo was allowed to have him. Ace's narcolepsy had gotten worse as the years had gone by. Sometimes it'd be just for a few minutes, other times he'd sleep for hours, and there was one frightening time when Ace had slept for nearly a week. His doctor wouldn't approve of this, Sabo barely did when it came down to it, but Ace had said wholehearted and repeatedly, even putting it in print in case something really went wrong and Sabo needed legal evidence, that no matter what consent was pre-set and _intended_ when it came to Sabo.

In fact, the note stated that _"I, Ace D. Portgas-Newgate, am allowing my boyfriend and true love Sabo to literally fuck my asshole whenever he wants no matter if I'm awake or not. No condom needed, lube is a requirement, no one else gets a say in this but us. Fuck you, authority figure who's questioning this. My body, my butthole, my choice, fuck off."_

This had also been witnessed by one of Ace's hoard of adoptive brothers, who added _"I, Thatch Newgate, was not fucking paid enough to listen to my little brother complain about how he has every right to let his boyfriend screw his unconscious narcoleptic ass. But seeing as he is of sound enough mind to hold a job, pay his bills, and contribute to society, he's in sound enough mind to consent to this shit fuck my life. Also, authority figure, don't come after me for his attitude problem._

That alone had been a mess to read. But whatever the quality of the note, what it came down to was that Ace loved him, wanted to be fucked, wanted to be fucked even if he'd fallen asleep mid-sex or before sex and god Sabo had never been bold enough to do this before. But Ace didn't stir when Sabo carefully stretched him, didn't so much twitch when well oiled, and even if he just did this once Sabo _wanted_ to actually try what Ace had encouraged. So he sunk deep into his boyfriend and best friend's well stretched hole, getting only a sweet sounding sigh from his brother as he kept contentedly sleeping on his belly. Ace was as tight as ever, still hotter than any person probably should be inside, and Sabo's breath came through his teeth as a hiss in response to that grip around him. 

He stilled once fully inside of Ace, and he leaned in to check his breathing, to see if he was waking up at all. Ace was still in the same position, head to the side, arms grasping the pillow under him. He looked so sweet this way, hair curling a little more when messed up, freckles and pink cheeks alluring in an innocent sort of way that made this feel like a bad thing. And that was part of the appeal, Sabo decided, it was like rape, in the sense of taking advantage of someone vulnerable. Ace, who quite literally had taken down men three times his size in fights, was like the sleeping princess from the fairy tales right now in how soft and fragile he seemed. It was easy to forget that consent, that strength, when he made soft sounds as Sabo ground down without pulling out. And if Ace was the frail sleeping beauty, Sabo was the conquering prince, taking his beloved for himself before they'd even awoken to see his face.

God, he was sick. Sabo felt like a monster. But his hips rutted freely, he tried to go with the same patterns and types of motions that he would if Ace was awake. But in the end, this was delightfully selfish, it was for his own pleasure and Ace was a sweetly willing hole that had no say here. He didn't have to worry too much about making him come, or pleasing him. It was all about his own orgasm, and fuck he came _quickly_. He pulled out, and laid next to Ace for a couple of moments before grabbing a dirty tee shirt out of the laundry basket to clean Ace up as much as he could with. Ace had told him that a condom wasn't necessary, but after the fact, Sabo felt like he should have been more considerate.

Checking under Ace to see if there was any mess was an afterthought, there was no way that Ace had come from that, but Sabo felt like he was being even more selfish if he didn't. And when he lifted Ace's hips, there was a mess of cum on the blanket he was laying on. Ace had actually come from that! Sabo's guilt abated as he wiped up the mess, and wriggled a clean blanket under him. Sabo redressed, and settled back into bed after that, playing on his phone while trying to actually come to terms with how he felt about the act. Merging pirates on a free to play set up made it easier for him to think, or more, easier for him to ignore the situation after a bit. 

He didn't think he'd ever do it again. Sabo didn't like the feelings that came up because of it. But after another twenty minutes, Ace flipped over, still very out of it. And he nuzzled again Sabo's leg, spreading out in a way that forced Ace's legs open and his ass in the air a little. And Ace moaned, before settling into that very deep sleep once more.

_Fuck_.

Maybe one more go wouldn't hurt. Just in the name of figuring out how he really felt about sex with his sleeping lover. 


	26. 25-Rape/Non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 25, prompt: Rape/Non-con, Doflaming/Rosinante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 673 words
> 
> Warnings for rape, non-con, drugs, aphro, sibling incest, anal sex, grooming. Still not back entirely, but I had the motivation to write even if things are still a mess right now.

Doflamingo was _massive_.

He was disgustingly, _obscenely_ oversized, even for his height, the kind of horrific cock that fit better in whispered shocked gossip than inside anyone's asshole. Rosinante gasped in pain, the stretch was too much, it burned despite being stretched out and heavily oiled. Rosinante had been fingered until his body had given up and he'd come from it, the physical pleasure making him feel sick in tandem with how unwanted this was, but even the physical effort put into relaxing him hadn't really prepared him for Doffy's monster cock and how it felt like it was going to split him open.

Rosinante's mind went through injuries that could happen this way, what might occur if Doflamingo was too rough with him, and it wasn't a pleasant place to wander through mentally. He wasn't sedated enough to stay calm, he needed the drugs to get through this, and he knew that he wouldn't get his dose unless he suffered through at least a part of this.

Doflamingo knew this more than anyone else, and he held Rosinante on his lap, strings keeping his little brother still as his body was forced to adjust. Doffy felt Rosinante trying to move, trying to jerk and force himself up, but he stayed seated where he belonged. Rosinante felt absolutely defenseless, no amount of motion would really free him, and the painful burn inside of him lingered. He swore that he was going to die here on Doflamingo's length, and if he was someone who cried easily he would be sobbing from the pain and shame he felt.

And he was forced to experience every moment of that, just sedated enough to be slow on his reactions and thoughts, but still overall aware.

And as Doffy started to gently rock his hips, even the softest motions felt like over the top slamming. And then they _were_ over the top slamming thrusts. And Rosinante was forced to preform, rising and falling, his head forced back into what would be a sensual motion if it had come with a moan and consent, his hands grasping and stroking at his own cock as he rode the waves of Doflamingo's crushing force. The man fucked like a _monster_, and Rosinante hated that he was hard for this, that his body kept betraying him.

The fill was good at this point, unwanted _entirely_,but still _good_.

In the Marines his size had made him an awkward partner when he sought out lovers, and he'd never really gotten to experience this properly. No one was large enough to satisfy him, and now he finally got to experience being fucked by someone large enough to please him, and it was by his _brother_ and not consensual in the least and he gagged as he felt his cock twitch in his hands. He was going to come because of his older brother,_ again_, and he'd hate himself for it again.

And Rosinante already had a massive list of reasons for self loathing, he didn't need this added to it. But the pinching burn of another dose of medicine startled him, this time his system flooded with something a bit more of a reward than just sedative. He hated it, but it felt better than before. Within moments, his mind was blurring and he didn't even think to fight when the strings were released. He kept moving, he didn't care that this was his brother, he was filled up well and stretched out and his body responded beautifully.

_Fuck_, it was _good_. He was on the edge of a really powerful orgasm when Doflamingo finally pulled Rosinante's hands away from his length. And took over, one large hand grasping firmly and stroking, the other hand supporting Rosinante at his back so he could move easily. And Rosinante happily fucked himself on that thick cock until he came, such a powerful orgasm that he nearly cried, shaking while Doffy took over doing all the work, murmuring sweet things while he kept fucking his little brother.


	27. 26-Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 26, prompt: Size difference, Jinbei/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 2320 words
> 
> Warnings for size difference, stomach bulge, excessive amounts of semen.

Portgas D. Ace was _absolutely_ going to be the death of him.

Jinbei was sure of it, _beyond_ sure now, that he would die of some stress related condition because of Ace's entirely foolish and insane desire to push himself further than what he should.

Ace was still in rough shape, Marco had worked hard with both Trafalgar and Chopper to design an entire routine to help with his breathing issues and immune system struggles. And that was just maintenance for survival after treatments and surgeries and recovery that had taken well over a year. Ace had lived, but it had been nothing short of miraculous to Jinbei that he had. And on top of the health issues that came from living after a wound that should have ended him, the loss of his friends and family in the Whitebeards, both on that bloody battlefield and after they went after Blackbeard for revenge had nearly killed Ace again.

He'd been inconsolable, and had been moved onto the Sunny to help with his broken body and heart.

And he'd never left.

Ace sought out his brother for familial comforts, and had fallen into Jinbei's arms out of a need for a different kind of love and companionship. And gods help him, Jinbei gave all the love he could to Ace. His heart was in the man's hands, and that made it _very_ hard to say no to him. Even when Ace wanted things that were _not_ good for him. Balancing dominance, stability, structure, and just how weak he was for Ace made this difficult. And it was a battle that Jinbei was sure that he was going to lose.

Ace had survived a literal hole through him made with magma, the loss of his entire Whitebeard family save for Marco the Phoenix, and had come out from this just as ready to leap into danger as he was before. Jinbei wasn't entirely comfortable with penetrating Ace with their size difference as it was, and he'd tried to satisfy Ace through his mouth and hands, but Ace felt that penetrative sex was necessary. He craved it. Told Jinbei that he dreamed of it, and he pretended that Jinbei's fingers were his length sometimes.

Ace also wasn't allowed to see battle at this point because of the risk, and was still medicated to help keep his mind steady and to let him sleep at all. Jinbei felt like Ace needed to be penetrated by a nine foot ten inch fishman like he needed another hole through him.

But Ace was _determined_, and cradled in Jinbei's arms staring up at him with those soft and beautiful eyes and constellations of freckles? He was a _dangerous_ force. Jinbei steeled himself, ready to have this argument again. He would stand his ground once more, for Ace's sake. Jinbei wasn't sure that they were even physically compatible, much less with Ace's questionable health. He was older, mature, the one that was responsible between them. He would say _no_ once more, let Ace get the feeling of being filled up through tongue and fingers, and that would be have to be good enough.

"Ace, we shouldn't. It's not a good idea, and seems impossible."

Ace looked up at him, and stretched out, looking smaller and thinner than he normally did at this angle. The shadows of the dim light hit every angle, and Jinbei remembered well how long Ace had bordered life and death. Then he remembered how getting Ace to eat anything at all had been a formidable battle until the trio of doctors had gotten the combination of medicines just right. And how even then, until Jinbei had reached out to him, Ace had still not really recovered.

This only strengthened his resolve to be careful with him, they could wait to attempt that sort of intimacy, if they ever had it. Jinbei didn't need that sort of thing. it wasn't the most important thing in the world. And he could please Ace without it, he was sure of it.

"We can't. I won't be the one to hurt you."

Jinbei huffed grumpily, and pulled Ace up for an easier kiss. He wouldn't give in, he wouldn't put his lover at risk, he would be _careful_ with him like he _needed_ to be. Ace needed someone to _love him_, and love him _well_. That Jinbei could do, and happily. Ace needed someone to take care of him, to feed that hungry place in his heart that was always starved for love before Jinbei took that place in Ace's life. Jinbei could satisfy him sexually too, he was skilled and older, he knew that it wasn't necessary to join that way to please his partner.

He would be everything Ace needed. Without putting him at risk because of lust.

_Determination. Responsibility. Care. Love. Resolve._

Jinbei took these things to heart, building up a wall to help him say no to Ace, no matter how much his body and heart wanted to say yes. If it was possible to be with him, to tear down that last boundary? Yes, Jinbei would have had Ace in a heartbeat. But Ace's well being came first. So Jinbei let his large hand support Ace, encouraging him into position, he'd have the young man's lust dealt with quickly with his tongue and lips...

But Ace wrecked everything in just a few sentences, shredding resolve and breaking down walls and igniting Jinbei's lust.

"You won't hurt me. I can take it. Please, let me show you how much I love you."

Which was how he ended up with Ace seated on his length, both of them gasping and still, almost afraid to move. Ace had taken him in, all of the way, every inch of him to the hilt. And Jinbei wasn't sure how it was even physically possible. Jinbei wasn't unendowed, he was impressive in both length and girth, and had insisted on extensive stretching and fingering and more oil than they'd ever used before in play before even considering letting Ace attempt this. And even then, this act came with the rules that Jinbei could end this attempt at any point, and that if Ace showed _any_ signs of trouble breathing or physical pain, it was over and they wouldn't try again until they had a doctor's permission. Which meant on the Sunny, talking to Chopper about their sex life. Ace did _not_ wish to have that conversation, and it was a strong attempt at a last minute dissuasion on Jinbei's part.

But it hadn't worked. Ace _insisted_, and Jinbei wasn't sure if he was terrified by this choice of theirs or thrilled. He held his hand around Ace's waist, and he could feel the bulge of his own cock through Ace's belly. It was frighteningly close to Ace's ribs, and it didn't matter how Ace moaned and gasped. Jinbei really was _afraid_ for him. But gods, Ace also was more than glove-tight around Jinbei's cock, and his body heat higher than other humans, almost uncomfortably so but not enough to make Jinbei want to pull out. No, Ace was just hot enough to make him feel crazy. Jinbei was pretty sure that he _was_ crazy, for going through with this, and after forcing himself once more to still, his hips trembling from effort and his cock twitching inside of Ace, he finally leaned down with some effort and nuzzled against the top of Ace's head.

"When you're ready, Ace."

He didn't get a response that was actually understandable. Just a long, mewling sound, and Ace tried rocking on a cock that he had very little ability to move on in this position. Jinbei held him still a moment longer, taking in Ace's scent and listening carefully to his breathing. And when Ace seemed stable, Jinbei rocked his hips and Ace's voice raised up in response. There was no way to keep him quiet without stopping, or blocking off his air passages to some degree. And Jinbei wouldn't risk that. So he made up his mind that if he had to deal with Sanji and Zoro's fighting, Luffy's loud declarations about food, and the general chaos that came with being a part of the Straw Hat pirates crew then they could deal with Ace's moans and cries.

So he held Ace still, and started to move. It was a gentle, careful rhythm that was a bit too slow for Jinbei's taste, but that at least could satisfy Ace for now. Maybe, when Ace was healthier, and when Jinbei had more experience with a partner this size, he could let go with him. Ace was so strong, when he was healthy at least, so it was something to look forward to as he restrained himself. And Ace was a _mess_. He was drooling, his hands grasping against the softer parts of Jinbei's belly, trying to grab at anything he could. His head rolled back, his feet pressed against Jinbei's thighs, and he tried to move but in the end Jinbei did all of the work. And that was absolutely fine with him.

Ace came against Jinbei's hands within roughly a minute of movement, and Jinbei thought for a moment to stop but Ace finally sobbed out something that sounded a bit like _more_, so Jinbei kept thrusting. Ace was responsive normally. That wasn't something new to Jinbei. He leaned towards submissive, liked being controlled when his heart hurt and he didn't want to think, so having Ace shake and rock and whine during intimate moments wasn't something new or surprising. But this? This was _unexpected_. Ace was lost in pleasure, crying out like he'd lost his mind, looking up at Jinbei with half-lidded eyes and nothing but pleasure in his expression.

It was a_ dangerous_ expression to show to Jinbei, who gritted his teeth and suppressed the more intense urges that came with this level of lust. Breeding with fishmen could be dangerous for a human, softer skin didn't have the same protection from bites, and gods Jinbei wanted to bite him. He didn't care that they couldn't breed together, instinct screamed to bite and hold and seed. But Jinbei wasn't an animal, and wasn't a slave to mating instinct. And exposed skin and a warm hole weren't enough to make him lose his mind. It made him _want_ to, but he had control and would keep Ace safe through this.

He kept the thrusts steady, moving slowly and making sure to keep an ear out for Ace's breathing, only to hear it hitch right before Ace wailed again as he came once more. Jinbei couldn't help the feeling of pride and pleasure that struck him, he wanted to get more of those noises out of Ace again. He wanted to make him shudder more, feel more of that heated release against his hand. It made him feel good to make _Ace_ feel good, that was better than his own pleasure by far.

So when Ace didn't indicate that he wanted to stop, Jinbei decided to continue until he finished. There was something entirely arousing about the idea of how Ace might respond to being filled with Jinbei's seed, and he wanted to see and feel Ace's reaction to the amount Jinbei's body could produce. It was starting to be harder on Jinbei to keep steady motions. His default in sex wasn't gentle, and he was used to fishmen that he could flip over and hold down and not worry about. He was also used to partners that he liked, cared about even, but did not _love_. So Ace was a different situation entirely. The man had soft skin that would be easily broken without him using his logia powers, a fragile body that was still in recovery, and Jinbei loved him so much that it felt nearly painful at times. So everything needed a careful hand, and a gentle movement, and as his release came closer that was harder to hold to that standard. But he would, for Ace. He'd do anything for Ace, today had been proof of that.

His movements were erratic, and Ace wasn't even bothering with attempting moving at this point. He was just letting Jinbei do the work now, and Jinbei was honestly glad for it. This way, he didn't have to worry quite as much about Ace hurting himself, or moving wrong and causing discomfort. He could just thrust as he pleased, as best he could within the confines he'd set for himself, and time blurred a bit as he used his precious boyfriend much like a cock sleeve. His hands were firmly around Ace, moving him up and down as he needed to, _carefully_ but this was for his own pleasure now.

And with that sort of heat and tightness around him, it didn't take long for Jinbei to growl, grit his teeth hard once more to suppress the urge to bite, and he unleashed. Ace wailed as he was flooded with semen, Jinbei was almost certain he'd come again from it, the amount was ridiculous and the pressure and force unlike a human's orgasm. And he could feel it coming out of Ace's hole, and after a moment Jinbei was worried enough that he pulled Ace off of his length altogether and laid him onto his chest.

He continued to twitch and pulse, the rest of his orgasm dripping down his length and onto the floor beneath him. But it didn't matter. Messes could be cleaned up. And Ace pressed sloppy kisses against Jinbei's mouth before passing out with a smile. That alone was proof that this was worth it. Ace wasn't hurt, he was satisfied the entire time, and Jinbei was happily proven wrong in this matter. Ace really could take him, despite their size difference.

And as Ace continued to heal, Jinbei looked forward to really letting go with him someday.


	28. 27-Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 27, prompt: Sex Pollen, Zoro/Sanji/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1, 511 words
> 
> Warnings for drugged sex, happy sex, ass to mouth, double penetration, anal. 
> 
> Hey, I'm doing better after another round of antibiotics. Gonna try to crank these out daily until finished. Gonna list prompts left and pairings/ideas.   
28-Underage, Rayleigh/Shanks/Buggy ABO with an older alpha supervision a first time heat and rut that aligned.  
29-Cum inflation, ???? No clue, but this is a good prompt yes  
30-Lingerie, Zoro/Sanji/Ace  
31-Aftercare, Sabo/Ace (Probably, might shift to Marco/Ace, unsure entirely. It's just gonna involve Ace.)
> 
> After all this I'm going to post some random stuff I've been holding onto, and get back to working on my current fics. Thanks for the patience.

Ace couldn't remember _ever_ feeling so happy before on his life.

He felt warm and happy, completed and loved. And so well fucked. This was his fairy tale, his forever happy ending, he was _absolutely_ going to marry these men. He loved them!

...He couldn't remember their names off the top of his head, but that wasn't going to stop him from marrying them and sleeping with both of them every day for the rest of his life. He knew that they were his brother's crewmates, Luffy's friends, so that meant that they were good people by default. Luffy knew how to pick good people, and he'd been proposed to by the blonde no less than six times since he'd spread his legs for the guy. The cook had promised to honor and cherish and love and feed him forever, and to Ace there couldn't be a sweeter proposal. Especially with the whole feed him forever part. So he'd said yes, enthusiastically.

Or at least he'd agreed to marriage after his mouth was less occupied with the swordsman's cock. The man had reminded him not to to talk with his mouth full, grabbing him by the hair gently and forcing his length a little further into Ace's mouth to remind him that there was a task at hand to attend to. Ace had deep throated him as a way of apologizing, and only after he'd gotten the man to come did he finally look back to Sanji, cock sliding from his mouth while he pulled away, and spoke.

"I'll marry you, but only if I can marry him too."

The cook looked heartbroken, and made a scandalized noise.

"Why would you want to marry that beastly ball of moss? He won't love you like I will! What can he even offer you that I can't?" 

Ace thought about it for a moment, and as Sanji pulled out from his very used hole, Ace took both of them into his hands and compared. Yeah, he really was right about his initial assessment, even if it was a little petty to judge a man by his length.

Or girth

Or _both_. One of them was _way_ bigger than the other, thicker and longer, and Ace didn't want to settle for the smaller one. He had to have both cocks in his life.

"He's bigger. You can cook. So both or nothing."

Sanji make a noise that sounded strangely like a cat that had gotten underfoot at the wrong time, and Zoro laughed, before settling down onto the ground beneath them and pulling Ace down and onto his erection. Refraction time meant nothing for him, apparently. 

"You heard him, come on, let's get back to making him feel good."

Sanji still seemed upset, but Zoro was fucking Ace hard within moments of entering him, and Ace was moaning with pleasure and his mouth was open just enough to be tempting, so what was he going to do? If he kept fussing over sharing his new fiancé with the stupid asshole swordsman he'd lose him to the man. Zoro was bigger, and more talented with his dick, and Sanji _hated_ it. But he also hated the idea of losing to him, who did the damn bladed plant think he was?

Besides his boyfriend, and he supposed a partner in one mess of a marriage, but that wasn't important at the moment.

Sanji came forward, and used his thumb to press open Ace's mouth a little more, so he could slide his cock in easily. Ace accepted this, moaning around the cock that had a few moments ago been in his stretched out hole. It's not like it was the first time this had happened since they'd arrived in the oasis, though. So it was alright, in Ace's mind.

While Ace enjoyed the feeling of being fucked hard by Zoro's thick length, and the sounds of Sanji's pretty moans while he sucked him off, he idly wondered if they'd been here forever. He was pretty sure that they hadn't. But where else had they ever existed in this world? They had everything they needed here, fruit and water and small animals to hunt and more than enough fuel to use if they wanted to cook something.

It was the perfect place to stay and live forever.

What Ace didn't remember is that they were supposed to be meeting up with Luffy and the rest of his crew hours ago. This was a wrong turn from hell, listening to Zoro had been a horrific mistake with pleasurable consequences. They had ended up in the Lover's Oasis. It was a place in Alabasta fought over and hidden from all but the more isolated of people, full of palm trees that produced coconuts that weren't filled with the normal water and coconut meat, but instead grew food in random flavors and textures by need.

Ace had eaten his fill with Zoro and Sanji earlier, one coconut was filled with something that tasted like shredded beef, another full of hydrating dragon fruit but it tasted more intense, then something custard like and delightful that had been a fantastic dessert. And after they'd eaten and drank, and were ready to leave? Twilight had hit, and the pink and gold flowers that choked the palms and rocks had opened. The vines spread out over the whole oasis, there was no escape from them.

And that pollen had left the three of them drugged, happy, and desperate to mate. The place was revered and used by infertile couples, couples struggling with marriage problems, those who needed a push in the right direction to stay together or bring a child into the world. The pollen was healing and soothing, shifting damaged or unfit bodies to be useful and usable, the flowers themselves dripped an oily substance that was a fantastic lubricant that tingled and raised sensitivity. And the fruit of the tree prepared the body for the harsh heat, for lack of a better word, that followed exposure to the pollen.

And Ace, Zoro, and Sanji had eaten and breathed in the blooms and had fallen into that trap by ignorance. Which is what lead them to round after round of sex, falling in love short term if nothing else, the effects were meant to help in marriages and conception, not for unattached rough young men. So what had started out as the three being pleasant short term allies, had propelled them into what felt like a long term relationship. The sweet effects were effective, and Ace moaned happily around the cock in his mouth, hands sliding over Sanji's hips, determined to make him feel even better. Anything for their lust, and love.

Even if he was just now barely remembering the names he'd been told, which was Zoro, and what Sanji had said before they'd ended up here. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was this place, and that they'd be together forever. And that meant going out of his way to be the best husband _ever_. And treating both of their bodies like they deserved worship. And really, they _did_.

Zoro leaned in after Ace got a particularly appealing moan out of Sanji, and whispered in Ace's ear. 

"If you want to make him feel good, tease his asshole. He loves that."

Ace obeyed, and within moments of his fingers dipping and pressing against puckered skin Sanji came. Ace felt himself being moved after that, and he pulled his mouth off of Sanji's cock as carefully as possible as he was pulled into position. The swordsman's hands were under his knees, keeping him still and tilted in an odd angle. And Ace had absolutely no idea what he had in mind, but he really hoped that the man would start to move again and _soon_.

Zoro spoke again, tone mocking, but without any real bite.

"Come on, eyebrows. If you can keep it up, let's really make him scream."

Sanji's expression turned intense, and he settle in front of Ace and pushed forward, grinding for the moments it took for him to harden up again. And then he kissed Ace hard, tongue reaching in to taste his own seed in Ace's mouth while he pushed in alongside Zoro's length. The stretch was insane, and Ace was coherent enough for a moment to realize that this wouldn't be possible normally. He hadn't even been stretched earlier, he'd just flipped himself over and spread his legs for one of them, he couldn't remember which of the two had initially taken him. Even with several round, he hadn't needed anything extra besides a bit of what was seeping from the flowers. And he'd only wanted that inside of him when he realized how good it felt when some had dropped on his chest. 

This was wild, strange, and absolutely not something that made any sense at all.

And Ace didn't care.

Ace really was happy, and he moaned with contented pleasure as the vividly colored blossoms above them released another rush of shimmering pollen.


	29. 28-Underage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 28, prompt: Underage, Rayleigh/Shanks/Buggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 4, 064 words
> 
> Warnings for this being absolutely disgusting. Underage/younger teens/not specifying on this/AUing it, drugged sex, heat sex, rut sex, ABO dynamics, dubious as fuck consent, oral sex, vaginal sex, handjobs, assisted penetration, large age differences, tbh they're all unable to consent they're drugged by Buggy's heat, fertility kink, breeding, just so much awful. I'm sorry.

No one had really expected Buggy to present as omega, save for Roger.

Rayleigh's bet was alpha, with how he and Shanks bickered and play fought. They had a real rivalry sometimes, even if Buggy took it more seriously than Shanks did by far, and that sort of behavior reminded him of so many situations where young alphas interacted similarly to help each other grow.

Two days before Buggy presented though, Shanks had taken a deep breath when Buggy was trying to pin him in a fight, and he had sounded dreamy when he complimented Buggy's scent. It was an unexpected comment, alpha and omegas were attracted to the stronger scents of the opposite secondary sex, and an alpha like Shanks wouldn't be likely to have this sort of reaction to a beta or another alpha. Most alphas found other alpha's scent pungent and unpleasant, it was a way to mark territory and scent their mates. So that alone was worth investigating.

Rayleigh had called Shanks over, and asked him to explain the scent that had gotten such a reaction out of him. The answer wasn't cologne, or sweat, or any basic answer that Rayleigh would have found comforting. No, Shanks had described Buggy's scent as the best carnival ever, he smelled like popcorn and fairy floss, something kind of like blood, and something that made him want to hug Buggy. This was not what Rayleigh needed to hear. They weren't that close to a port, and with a crew that was nearly all alphas the sort of medicines that might benefit an omega were in short supply. If they had any at all, that is. They weren't something that could be kept around forever, they had a limit to how long they would stay effective. So this wasn't a good situation at all.

Rayleigh had left, hoping that the scent change, which he confirmed later that evening when Buggy huffily came to him about one of the alphas in the crew behaving strangely around him, was a _sign_ of upcoming presentation, but not a warning that it would happen soon. They needed to get medicines and set up a different type of safe room for Buggy, if he ended up actually presenting omega. They had needs that alphas didn't, and their fertile cycles could be miserable, and gods they just were not prepared for this at all. And Rayleigh and Roger were both overwhelmed at the idea of an unbonded omega on board long term.

It was obvious at this point what was going to happen, sure. The scent was making every alpha edgy and uncomfortable, it was sweet and pleasant and no one liked that. Buggy was surely going to present soon. But Rayleigh really preferred _denial_ to anything else, paid out Roger for the bet he'd won in advance on how Buggy would present, and got to worrying more about what he was going to do if the worst case situation happened.

And gods, it _did_. Two days later Buggy's scent was ripping through the entirety of the ship, so strong that Rayleigh had ended up knocking out two of the crewmen before binding them in hopes of buying Buggy some peace. First heats were the worst, and this heat was not normal in the least. Too strong, too powerful, it caused reactions in some of the betas and gods that was almost impossible. He reeks of fertility, and Rayleigh went into protective alpha overdrive. He had to keep him safe, and his goal was to keep him alone, and without an alpha to harass him.

Buggy's pride was ridiculous, higher than high, and his ego was fragile to go with it. Being mated for the first time would be horrific for the kid. So Rayleigh made sure that he was comfortable, told him he'd be back in a few hours, and locked the door. It wasn't a normal lock either, he couldn't risk something that could be broken or picked easily, it didn't use a regular key, and Rayleigh had hidden it in a separate locked room in a locked box. He didn't feel safe having said key on him if a fight broke out, too many alphas were responding to the boy's scent, there was too much risk, and it could be plucked from him if he was distracted. And even if he thought that he could control the men under his authority with haki, there were_ always_ risky variables.

Thankfully, at first it wasn't so bad. While several of the men were affected heavily by the sticky sweet scent of a newly presented and _very_ young omega, most were trying to ignore it regardless. Proving to Rayleigh again that they were crew worth having, and they were all welcome under Roger's flag. The key stayed safe for hours, only leaving the box and room when he needed to check on Buggy.

And gods, it was bad when he did. Buggy was _deeply_ in heat, the scent was far worse than before, he was shaking and so slicked up that his pants were soaked through and slick was puddling on the floor where he sat. Buggy wasn't particularly coherent either, and Roger bit his lip and ignored the erection that came as a response to that _breed me_ call in his scent. This was a kid, too young for a first heat in Rayleigh's opinion, nature didn't know what it was doing with how young both Buggy and Shanks were when they presented.

He was angry and he wanted to fix this. To take it back so they could be young a little longer. But all he could do was deal with the responsibilities he had for now, he was a sort of parental figure to the two of them. Which mean fighting off every man that came on to the children on their ship while they were too soft and young to be expected to fend for themselves. And that meant excercising the utmost in self control while Buggy was this surreally submissive.

Once Buggy was stripped, fed a bit of broth, he didn't have much of an appetite, and given a bit of alcohol to help hopefully soothe him to sleep, the door was locked up once more. Rayleigh let himself rest soon after that, in hopes of getting past the choking scent that was caught in his nostrils. The key was back where it belonged, he'd had their captain himself test it's security, and he'd failed to get it open without resorting to extreme measures that the rest of the crew couldn't manage. The box was so durable that even Roger couldn't destroy it without excessive force, it was custom made for secrets and treasure beyond normal value. And that had given Rayleigh the confidence to let himself finish dinner and doze.

If something went wrong anyway, and Buggy needed him, the scent of omega distress would wake him. He was particularly sensitive to it, and was strongly reactive to omega pheromones. So it wasn't like his body would let him ignore any cry for help that Buggy would give him. And with that in mind, he finally fell asleep, body still demanding that he respond physically to the omega in heat.

Hours later, he woke to the most horrific distress scent he'd smelled in his life, coming from both an omega and an alpha. Buggy's scent was so strong that it felt like it was pounding in Rayleigh's nasal passage, but what was shocking was Shanks' scent beneath it, stressed and unstable and calling out for help without trying to. And gods, Rayleigh was up fast. He figured that Shanks could smell his friend's misery, and was responding to it with upset scent and hormones. He figured that in turn was distressing Buggy.

So Rayleigh went to grab the key, he'd make sure that Buggy was fine, and then take Shanks to his private quarters for a man to man talk and some beer. Nothing really fixed things for Shanks like being treated like an adult. Except as he looked towards the door, it was open, unlocked somehow. Someone had gotten past what their captain had tested. It was devious and destructive work, when he looked closer he could see the scratches where someone had been impatient with their tools. And past that, the box that held the key was on the ground and the hinges removed entirely.

_Shit_.

Rayleigh turned and hauled it in the direction of the room he'd left Buggy in, heart racing. And as he got closer and closer, the distressed scents were so strong that he felt his stomach turn in response. These boys were his responsibility, his charges, and he'd fucked up royally. And when he'd found them together, the smell of rut struck him, leaving him feeling further sickened. Shanks was in rut, probably brought on by the scent of Buggy's heat. When an omega was close enough to an alpha, their heat could trigger a rut if the alpha was seen as compatible, or otherwise admired or loved. Buggy wasn't even comfortable admitting if he was wrong in a silly argument, a secret crush on Shanks was obviously kept out of pride.

And all of this had happened to them in just a few hours.

He pushed the door open, and groaned as the sight of the two idiot brats was revealed to him. Shanks was sitting between Buggy's legs, both of them were crying, but Buggy's state was especially bad. He was bleeding, in all of Rayleigh's years, and he'd been with many omegas, he'd _never_ seen one bleed in heat. How careless had Shanks been? Rayleigh pushed Shanks away, a bit harder than he had intended to, when Buggy shook and reached for him.

Fuck, he needed to get a better look.

"It's okay, kid. I'm here. Spread your legs a little so I can look."

Buggy wanted more contact than that, and Rayleigh felt like a monster for denying him a hug to instead focus on what might be causing the bleeding. Shanks had finished inside of him, that's was visible, spent seed dripping out with the blood. Rayleigh used to his hands to scoop out as much slick and seed as he could, and examined Buggy for signs of serious injury. He was so damn glad when he didn't find anything really threatening. But he also didn't find any sign of satisfaction, for that matter, and Buggy kept pressing up against his fingers to try to get them inside of him.

"Rayleigh, _hurts_."

Buggy was feverish and his voice was slurred, and Rayleigh finally pulled him up to hold him close. That was as good as the older alpha's fingers, apparently. He snuggled, soft and submissive and clinging to Rayleigh's muscular form like his life depended on it. And all Rayleigh could really think to do to figure out what had left an omega bleeding in heat was to ask Shanks what the fuck had happened.

"Shanks, _explain_."

Shanks snarled, stressed and angry.

And Rayleigh was having none of that nonsense from him.

"_Now._"

Haki and powerful pheromones rushed out, and Shanks fell to his knees in fear. After a moment of defiant glaring and nonsense babbling, he finally spit out what was wrong.

"He's too small. Can't knot him."

Rayleigh growled at the answer, and then had to quickly shush and soothe to try to calm Buggy who was startled by it. Fucking stupid kids, stupid heats, stupid world for putting them into this situation.

"Shanks, don't be stupid. He's not too small, you're just shitty with your cock."

God, _fuck fuck fuck_, what to do now? He was in a rough situation, and Buggy was heading towards frantic again. He had to do something, and _fast_. Rayleigh didn't particularly want to interfere in this, but Buggy was snuggling against him, pressing placating kisses against Rayleigh's collarbone as if he was the alpha he wanted. And gods, Shanks was twitching, his length exposed and painfully red from rut. And there he was, the supposedly responsible adult in the equation.

Fuck his life.

His captain was bonded, he couldn't be of use here. And Rayleigh didn't trust one of the other alphas with this delicate task. God, he was so fucked and he'd never feel right again after this. But some things just have to be done, regardless of if desired or not. And Rayleigh made up his mind, and groaned, pointing to the door.

"Lock it, Shanks. And then come sit with me."

Shanks was twitchy and touchy, obviously not that pleased with being ordered around. Rut really fucked with an alpha, Shanks was the well behaved child as a rule, but here he was defiant and rebellious. It took another flare of haki to get him to obey, and he didn't get as close as Rayleigh wanted after. In turn, Buggy, the usual troublemaker, was soft and submissive and ready to be bred.

Shit. Buggy wasn't on any sort of suppressant or birth control. The chances of him getting pregnant from this was more likely than _not_ by far. That was an issue they'd have to deal with in the next town too, depending on the kid's choice. Rayleigh doubted the boy would want to actually have a baby though, so that was something that would be priority once his mind was clear, figuring out what medicines Buggy would prefer and getting them as soon as possible. But for now, he was already exposed to alpha semen, an alpha in rut no less, so all he could do was make the best of this for now.

"Shanks, before you fucked him, did you use your mouth? Your hands? Rub against him? How did you get him ready for you?"

Buggy was starting to shake again, tears running down his face, so Rayleigh let his hand slip between slim legs to play with his cock a bit. He knew that Buggy wanted to be knotted, an omega in heat really couldn't reach orgasm without that or something to simulate it, but for now Rayleigh just wanted to work him up a little while he waited for Shanks to answer. And Shanks was not comfortable answering, fidgeting under the act of dominant male.

Again, these boys were just too young for what their bodies demanded.

"I just went in. He kept raising his hips ups, but I'm too big and he's too small."

Rayleigh bit back the snarl this time, fingers moving to the little nub of flesh at the base of Buggy's cock, rubbing gentle circles at the place that served as a built in clit, getting a jerking motion out of him. Buggy was receptive, and Rayleigh wasn't going to let Shanks fuck this up. The alpha brat wasn't allowed inside of Buggy again until he'd seen how to properly breed an omega in heat.

"Buggy, you want it, don't you? You've got to show me, got it? I'm not going to do this unless you can show me that you _really_ need me."

Buggy groaned, and raised up, forcing himself down against Rayleigh's fingers to try to get them to slip inside of him. And that was consent enough for Rayleigh, all things considered.

"He's not too small, and I'm going to prove it. Omegas can handle a lot, they're built for it. But a shitty, green alpha with no control or consideration won't be able to please one. So watch and learn, brat."

Rayleigh laid Buggy down, and then his mouth caught a heat swollen nipple and he sucked hard. His free hand slipped down and fingers pressed inside, where Buggy had so badly wanted them. And gods, he had to move fast but be effective at the same time. Normally, Rayleigh would have been about slow and extended foreplay. An omega in heat deserved that. But Buggy hadn't been satisfied by Shanks, he'd been hurt during sex, and he was so desperate that the injury wasn't deterring him now that he felt that Rayleigh was going to help him through this. So Rayleigh was fine with rushing a bit, if it meant getting the boy satisfied and fast.

So he worked his fingers in that tight little cunt, mouth staying on the nipple, and it kept hitting him that Buggy really _was_ small. Too small for Rayleigh's taste by far, but not too small to breed unfortunately. And Rayleigh could feel him slicking up further, wet and hot in response to just this basic foreplay. With anyone else, he'd be ashamed at leaving it at this, but he figured that he needed to get Buggy knotted and satisfied, since Shanks had failed to do so.

Rayleigh started moving downwards, kissing down still soft chest and belly, and god instinct was a bitch and he was already imagining him pregnant. Would their brat have that nose? That blue hair? Or would that shitty kid's seed beat his own, just because of the rut?

Fuck, no. No he couldn't let his mind wander, he had to keep himself together. Rayleigh was not in the right mindset for this, but Buggy's heat smelled delicious and he was forced to reel himself back to keep his head together for the sake of helping them. It was a struggle again when he got his mouth on Buggy's cunt, he could taste blood and slick and fertility, and his tongue entering with his fingers made Buggy writhe.

That was enough for him, and in a smooth set of motions he pulled away, picked Buggy up, and slid him down on his cock. Holding him protectively on his lap, ignoring how Shanks growled jealously, and enjoying far more than he wanted to the tight feeling of a _too young_ and _too small_ teen omega that really shouldn't be breeding at all.

"You'd better _not_ get him pregnant."

Shanks' voice was surprisingly dark, threatening and fearful at the same time. Buggy didn't seem to care if Shanks was there or not, and he didn't respond to the voice of his friend. Rayleigh would have been more impressed if he didn't know what he was capable of.

"You already fucked up, it's not like my cum is going to make it any worse. Now watch and learn, boy. See how a real alpha treats a mate."

He had to shake his head to try to clear it, Buggy's scent was so damn heady, and Rayleigh was worried that he'd be heading into rut at this rate. And he started moving, thrusting up into the heat of the youngest and smallest omega he'd ever fucked, teeth scraping dangerously against soft skin, each motion making Buggy beg and sob. It was pure praise, soft cries that told Rayleigh with the hormone cues that he was doing this _right_, and that he was pleasing Buggy. And fuck, he wanted to hold back and make this last, but everything was for the omega, and he let himself go as soon as he felt like Buggy had been given enough pleasure to come when he was knotted.

All it took was a few more thrusts, the edge of his knot catching more and more as he came closer to his orgasm, and then he pushed _up_ and _in_. And he grabbed Buggy's cock and stroked fast as he felt the knot swell up inside of the boy, locking them together. And Buggy came so hard that he _literally_ passed out.

Shanks made a dumbfounded sound, and stared helplessly. Buggy was out for a solid five minutes, while Rayleigh kept spurting gush after gush of semen inside of him. They'd be tied for twenty minutes or so, and Buggy kissed and snuggled against him in a drugged haze when he came to.

This was what Shanks should have done. His responsibility as an alpha was more than just breeding and fucking. As an alpha, he was was supposed to be a protector and caretaker. And that meant anticipating what an omega desired, and fulfilling those needs. And now that Buggy was happy, sex drugged and fucked out, he could turn his attention back to Shanks. Or at least, he could when he was done kissing the boy, he was so damn tempting when he was soft and heat-pliant. Which meant that it was truly a struggle to focus on Shanks instead of just letting Buggy rest on him while dozing during the warm pleasure that being tied allowed.

"Shanks..."

Rayleigh's voice was a bit tired sounding, a bit slurred now.

"That's the _least_ you should do for an omega. It's the bare bones, if I had more time I would have eaten him out, sucked him off, really made him beg for me. The more aroused they are, the easier they are to knot. And that's what they need in heat."

Shanks whined miserably, cock seeping precome, and he came closer cautiously. Finally within reach.

"Didn't mean to hurt him, Rayleigh. Promise."

Gods, they were cute, and too young for this. Guilt tried to rear it's head, but Buggy spasmed around his length and that drove off any questionable feelings.

"I know. Now come here. Let me help you feel better until he's ready to go again."

Rayleigh's hand circled Shanks' painfully hard erection, and he started stroking him firmly. There was no need to be gentle about this, even if Shanks had managed to come inside of Buggy, he hadn't knotted him and that meant that he hadn't been satisfied either. Rut was painful, Rayleigh personally hated it, and he was determined to keep Shanks from suffering too much. And fuck, Shanks was responsive too. He moaned and thrust into the space that Rayleigh made for him with his hand, groaning when the tightness was adjusted, and Rayleigh just let him go for it. Shanks was so cute, so needy, and Rayleigh hated how thrilled he was to get to touch him too.

He hated hormones, hated rut, hated heat, hated-Fuck, he _didn't_. He was lying to himself, he didn't hate anything about this right now. He was pumping ridiculous amounts of semen into a tiny fertile omega cunt, he had a powerful young alpha rocking into his grasp and moaning for him, and god everything was a blur of _breed_.

Shanks came on him suddenly, and Rayleigh grasped the knot harder, trying to provide the feeling of knotting to some degree. It wasn't perfect, but it was _enough_. Shanks' cock wasn't so red or awful looking, and Shanks started trying to lick up the cum he'd left on Rayleigh and Buggy and _no_, it wasn't _enough_ for Rayleigh.

_He wanted them. He wanted them. He wanted them._

It was a fucking mantra in his mind, mixed up with the urges to breed, fuck, and breed again. Shanks got pulled in for a kiss, Rayleigh's hand reaching behind him to tease at his hole, and all he could think about was fucking him while he got his chance to make things up to Buggy. 

Rayleigh had a quick moment of clarity that made him want to run. This was not a normal thought process for him. He kept blurring between normal protective alpha feelings, and possessive breeding and keeping instinct. Not just towards Buggy, but Shanks too. And he decided at first that he'd flee, he'd send Roger in to deal with this regardless of bonding, his omega would understand, but he couldn't make himself. And when he pulled out of Buggy, laying him down, his cock was painfully hard and red, larger than it should be.

_Rut_. He'd fucking hit rut, and before he could really force himself to leave again, Buggy flipped himself over and raised his hips, and Rayleigh made a deep sound that came from his chest as he watched all of that semen dripping out.

_Leave leave leave, come on, you can do it._

His mind screamed at him, and all he could do in the end was grab Shanks for a bruising kiss, before guiding him to slide into Buggy's seed filled opening.

He really didn't care about them being underage now. He just cared about claiming them for his own, regardless of what the consequences were later. And he couldn't wait to get his mark on both of them, before anyone else had the chance.


	30. 29-Cum Inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 29, prompt: Cum Inflation, Doflamingo/Crocodile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 720 words
> 
> Warnings for cum inflation, toys, pregnancy references, gender play to some degree, pregnancy play, size differences, abnormal amounts of semen. Can be seen as trans Crocodile, or cis Crocodile, I know what I had in mind but pick your poison.
> 
> I really think I should do one for Ace too, eventually. But my brain is mush and someone gave me some ideas for this pairing, and it's late as is. Hopefully I'll be more inspired for the next prompt.

He _hated_ that man. So _much_.

...Sometimes, anyway.

Crocodile really _didn't_ though.

The man was his long term partner who spoiled him rotten, bought ridiculous things to please him, and didn't mind at all that Crocodile wasn't the most charming of men. Crocodile knew that he was unpleasant and snappy, even in love he wasn't the most warm person outwardly. And Doffy didn't care, he fucked him well and loved him well despite that Crocodile was more likely to put a cigar out on him than tell him that he loved him. Doflamingo was a keeper, and he was Crocodile's true love even though he wanted to punch himself in the face for even thinking of love as a possibility, and then Doflamingo for being the cause of those unwanted feelings.

He just hated his pride and what it did to him during play. Crocodile was infamous for his lack of consideration with other partners, using them much like living sex dolls. This? This was delicious, pleasurable, and horrible on his ego. He hated how quickly he submitted for the person he loved. It was _humiliating_. But god, he always came hard with Doffy. And Doffy never failed in finding disgusting and wonderful ways to make them both come.

So Crocodile glared, shifting his weight, feeling the swollen bulge of a belly shift with him. He was rounded, stretched out, full of the bastard's seed and plugged with a custom toy and harness made just for him to keep it all in. And he ran his hands over it, trying to gauge the size they'd achieved today, and this time it was visible and _impressive_.

Doflamingo leered at him, sitting nude in the large chair across from the bed, cock hanging hard and obscenely long and large between his legs as he focused on admiring his handiwork. And it twitched when he got a good look.

"I'd say four months for that baby."

Crocodile glared more, but he pressed slightly on the bulge, feeling the pressure of it threatening to give way and push out past the toy if he was any rougher. He was pretty sure that if they wanted to go bigger than this, they'd need to rely on something else besides Doffy's cum. Even for a man of his size and ridiculous capacity, he was pretty sure that there was a limit. But Crocodile also was shameless enough to know that if he managed it, Crocodile would come even harder than he did today. And he'd been fucked so hard and so well that he'd nearly passed out because of it.

Not that he hadn't actually passed out before in bed. Doflamingo was a filthy, relentless bird, and would fuck Crocodile for hours until he couldn't stay conscious, and from what he was told would go on after that until he finished inside of him.

Sometimes for hours.

And _maybe_, just maybe, if they prepared for it, and went a few rounds and played their cards right, it could happen. Maybe not as large as Doflamingo wanted, the man was obsessed with the idea of filling Crocodile with so much spent seed that he looked heavily pregnant. Crocodile didn't see that as possible. Bodies had limits, that was a constant that no one could escape from.

But he quietly liked the idea of it anyway.

"You couldn't even get me to five months this time. I barely look with child, stupid bird."

Doflamingo grinned, leaning over to really get a look at that swollen up belly again, eyes peering out from over the sunglasses.

"I think we got pretty close. You're big, Croc. Real round, you look like you're gonna have a baby for me."

Crocodile shivered involuntarily. And Doflamingo crossed the distance between them in one smooth motion, groping Crocodile's large pecs like they were soft breasts, sliding his hands down to that inflated gut afterwards, and he kissed Crocodile hard enough and long enough that Croc hand to pull away to breathe.

"Let's try again. I'll take the plug out when I'm about to cum, I think I can fill you up even fuller."

Crocodile made a quiet, irritated sound, but was already spreading reaching for Doflamingo's cock.   
  
If they were going to go for a bigger inflation, it'd be a group effort, after all.


	31. 30-Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 30, prompt: Lingerie, Zoro/Sanji/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1,952 words
> 
> Warnings for crossdressing, copious/unnatural amounts of semen, sex toys, oral, facials, gender/sex fuckery. Totally unbetaed and late. 
> 
> For not really being a Zosan fan, I sure put a lot of them in my stories. Oh well.

Zoro's birthday was a big deal usually for everyone but himself. He had simple tastes and wants for it. And usually, his friends went out of their way and he got more than he would have ever wanted for himself.

He spent the day at the dojo with Kuina, met up with Luffy for general shenanigans and lunch, and dinner was a fun affair at a local Japanese restaurant with almost all of their friends. Hell, _Law_ had even shown up. He'd gotten a couple of bottles of expensive sake as gifts, his meal was covered, and almost everything was perfect.

He also hadn't gotten so much as a text from Sanji. They had an odd relationship, friends with benefits with an emotional edge because Sanji refused to really commit, but it was a long term odd friends with benefits with an emotional edge relationship. And Zoro always got Sanji some sort of overpriced stupid kitchen knife or spice set for his birthday, so getting nothing was hurtful in a quiet way that sort of ate at him. He hadn't even been there for breakfast this morning, and they were roommates, so he couldn't help that bitter little feeling that tried to build up inside of him.

Sanji could be infuriating, he could be painful in his choices and difficult, so in the end if he was less tolerant of a man they wouldn't have made it together this far, with their _will we-won't we_, _are we-aren't we_ sort of life. But there was nothing really to bitch about. Sanji was his own man with his own will, and Zoro was old enough to be tolerant of a situation that he wasn't totally comfortable with. And he nearly called up Ace, to see if he could come drinking or something with him, but he decided better of it. Ace was a temptation when Zoro was drunk, they'd dated in high school on and off, before Ace had gotten caught up with a frankly shitty older man. And by time Ace had broken up with him, Zoro and Sanji were caught up in their... whatever it is.

Oh, yeah.

The whole friends with benefits with an emotional edge.

Even if Sanji wasn't ready to commit, Zoro wasn't really in the mood to risk losing that chance. Someday he'd draw the line with Sanji, but tonight? He was already in a rare foul mood when it came to Sanji's closeted bullshit and commitment issues, and if he drank with Ace he'd go home with Ace and that would be the end of the awkward place Zoro had with the cook entirely. So he shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued on his way home.

About half way there, he got a call from Sanji. The noise in the background was intense when he picked up, and Sanji's voice was firm, that tone he took when he was in the kitchen of his father's restaurant ordering lower cooks to keep them in line and to keep the meals consistently worthy of making it out to the customers.

"Yo, Mosshead, you finished with your meal yet?"

Zoro was more than a little irritated, dinner out would have been more fun with him there.

"I'm done, love-cook. What do you want?"

If he was the type to fawn over his own behavior, he would have been proud for not being nasty in his response.

"Good. Come straight back, your present is almost ready."

Zoro had a moment where ugly guilt raised it's head up but it was absolutely crushed under waves of excitement. Sanji hadn't forgotten at all, it was delayed, but he still got something from the man. Not that gifts itself matter, Zoro hadn't gotten a gift in years that wasn't edible, his friends really knew him, but it was about recognition and acknowledgement. It wasn't the things that matter, a text or call would have been more than good enough. But getting a gift? An actual gift from Sanji? That made Zoro incredibly happy.

"Oh my way."

Sanji hung up after that, which didn't upset Zoro at all, they both sucked at goodbyes and felt awkward about it. And Zoro hurried on his way home, ready to get drunk with Sanji after getting his gift. It was food of some kind, when Sanji was the one gifting. It always was. And it was always amazing, the man didn't fail recipes, he could turn scraps into fine dining. And while Zoro had eaten just a short time ago, like any member of their group, he had a secret second stomach that activated when Sanji's meals were offered up. Or at least it seemed like that.

Once home, Zoro was surprised by how clean and pretty the house was. Their rental wasn't ever particularly slovenly, Zoro was more disciplined than more would expected, and Sanji panicked if his environment was unnecessarily dirty. But this shit? This could have passed a white glove test. The floor was vacuumed, every knick-knack arranged, shelves dusted and a cozy candle was burning and releasing a pleasant and light scent. Sanji was nowhere to be seen. Zoro continued towards the kitchen, and the rest of the house seemed as perfectly tended to. And things had been added to suit his needs. A couple of training manuals he'd been itching to get his hands on were stacked on a counter top, sake was on top of a table that he usually put a whatever was in his hands down on for a moment when he checked their calendar for anything he needed to take note of, and a note from Sanji was on the fridge.

"Your cake is inside, matcha again this year. Same with a sushi platter. Don't eat it yet, come to my room for your gift."

Zoro was beyond intrigued at this point, and his steps picked up a little in speed as he headed into Sanji's bedroom. The door was partially open, and it was no trouble at all to press against the door to expose what was waiting inside. The room's lighting was barely dimmed, and as he stepped in to candles and soft music and both Ace and Sanji sitting on the bed. They were dolled up for him, pretty ladylike dresses and heels and makeup and white gloves, the sort of fantasy housewife look that fit more into a period movie than reality. And it hit him. They'd cleaned house, that was the noise, they were probably doing it for most of the day. They'd dressed up for him.

And now, he had a feeling what the biggest part of his present was.

"You ready to get your present?"

Ace swung his feet a bit, heels kicking into the bed skirt as he did. His lipstick was smeared already, Sanji's collarbone confirmed where he'd managed to do that, and all of the sudden Sanji stood, pulled Ace to his feet and started undressing him. Ace pointed to the bed, and was positioned facing away from Zoro so that every single button could be seen as freckled skin was exposed inch by inch. The strap of a intricately lacy bra was in full view, bridal white, and as the dress was shimmied down over Ace's hips delicate and expensive panties made to match. Ace stepped out of the dress, and hung it up a bit clumsily. While stunning to behold, he wasn't the mastermind in this scheme and it was obvious. Then he helped to get Sanji out of his dress, again this was made a show for Zoro. And then, once Sanji's dress was put away, they both dropped to their knees in front of him, and both in tandem pulled off their gloves with their teeth. Those were placed delicately onto the bedside table by Sanji, and then his thighs and legs and clothed cock were rubbed by manicured nails. Fakes, nice ones, but he knew Sanji didn't have those yesterday.

And the level of effort was fucking arousing.

"You're the boss today. So tells us what we can do for you. It's your present, so what you say goes."

Sanji's voice was still teasing and gruff, despite wearing matching lingerie with Ace, and there was something so arousing about his unshaved face and women's clothing and makeup and the level of effort these two had gone to. And when he looked at both of them, he knew exactly what he desired.

"Sit back, close to each other. I want you touching."

They obeyed. Sanji put his arm around Ace, and he moved back just a little so that Zoro could do what he pleased. And fuck, this was the perfect distance and perfect angle and he'd been wanting to do this to Sanji for a while. Ace had let him in the past, but Ace thrived in being used. Now, he could relive that pleasure and experience it newly with Sanji. So his hand went to his haramaki, pulling it up with his shirt, and he opened his pants and pulled his hardening cock free. And as he looked over the two beautiful men sitting in front of him, he stroked himself. Working his length into it's full hardness at the image of how Ace's nipples could be seen from over the cups, how Sanji's cock was pressing up against the panties he was wearing, how their stockings were beautiful with the garters but Ace's had a run in them already.

It took almost no time at all to get fully erect. And he kept stroking, as Ace pressed sultry kisses against Sanji's lips, and Sanji reach over and slowly groped Ace's chest through the bra. Every motion they did was a calculated gift for Zoro, masturbation material of the best kind, and Ace swallowed hard with excitement as he watched Zoro's cock.

Zoro stroked faster, more firmly, this wasn't about holding back or taking his time. It was about a goal. That build up wasn't just for the pleasurable release of orgasm, finishing had a purpose. And that purpose was to absolutely mark these two, beautiful in bridal white, his wives for one night. And his orgasm was nearly explosive, thick splatters of semen hitting Sanji and Ace's faces, both opened their mouths to catch it, and swallowed like it was a treat to be savored.

Ace pulled down the bra and offered his chest, smearing semen over both sides with the same feminine eroticism that a porn star might have in the act. Sanji let it hit his bra, a sacrifice of beautiful garments to primal lust. And finally, he put his mouth on Zoro's cock and swallowed up the rest. Then he let Zoro's softening cock slip from his lips with an arrogantly satisfied look.

Zoro groaned, and then leaned down to kiss both of them, his cum and their lipstick making for a filthy kiss for each. He groped Ace's cum smeared chest, let Sanji suck his fingers, and was about to suggested a shower when Sanji moved and helped Ace onto his hands and knees.The panties were pulled partially down by Sanji, so Zoro could see the plug that kept Ace open for Zoro, slippery lubricant smeared over his ass and thighs.

"Don't think you're done, birthday moss. There's a hell of a lot more fun to be had."

Sanji's bra strap fell off of his shoulder, and Zoro felt his cock slowly twitching back to life. He hadn't expected lingerie and sex for his present, nor the fantasy that Sanji and Ace had put together, but as he watched Sanji play with Ace's plug, he decided that this birthday present was totally worth waiting for.


	32. 31-Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 31, prompt: Aftercare, Marco/Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: 100 words  
Result: 1960 words
> 
> Warnings for transformation, mythical beast sex-mostly anyway, mentions of flogging and suspension, bdsm, mental health issues, and aftercare and mush. Unbeta'd beyond the rest I swear, but this thing was getting put off again. Mistakes all through this, sorry!
> 
> It's all over! I'm surprised I finished it at all, honestly. I had a lot of struggle with this because of a month pretty much with the flu, and getting back was a pain. I do think that I'll try another challenge like this eventually. It was fun stuff. Maybe something with mixed prompts, not all kink based. 
> 
> Regardless, thanks for reading this mess. Next I'll be working on my older stuff, picking up some of these AUs made for this kink meme thing to be expanded upon, and uploading a bunch of old porn. o/

Ace was beautiful when he cried.

Marco only saw those pretty tears in their sessions, as a rule. He knew so many of Ace's deepest, darkest secrets. The depth of his self-loathing, the way he still struggled to see anything positive at all about his own existence, how he'd allowed people to hurt him in the name of self punishment, that he craved guidance and control. He needed someone to let him stop thinking, he needed someone to obey, and Marco was more than willing to do this for him. But no one else saw that part of him, and Ace only cried for Marco.

But goodness, he couldn't deny that

Ace liked being made to work for his rewards. He liked his comfort levels being challenged, but only if he was praised greatly for his efforts. He thrived on this, needed it, he'd do literally anything Marco asked and would be fine with it, as long as Marco told him afterwards that he was a good boy, and that he was proud of him. And that responsibility sometimes weighed heavily on Marco, this wasn't just something that Ace got off on. Ace needed it, to feel like he was allowed to be alive. But Marco was a healer, someone who sought out what was good for his patients. And when his lover was his patient, that meant that he had to double his efforts to help him. If not more.

They didn't really have vanilla sex. Not that Marco really minded, Ace's pleasure brought him pleasure, and he hated the possessive and feral side of him that enjoyed Ace crying and shaking in deep submission. The phoenix was not a gentle creature, it burned with love but not a kind heart. It demanding brutal breeding and the prettiest mate, and it found that mate in Ace. So together, they found what they needed through these sessions. And the built up a sweet love outside of it too.

Marco had little in the way of limits with Ace, as long as he could heal him. He had to be creative, to keep Ace focused and interested. He needed to make sure there was enough variance to please him, and that it was humiliating enough or painful enough or both to make sure that Ace felt that he'd earned his rewards. If he didn't feel like he'd been good enough, sometimes he would feel that release from guilt and self-loathing. So Marco was constantly researching, figuring out new games and plays that could keep Ace feeling like he'd earned the right to be loved.

Sometimes it was easy to get him to feel like he'd done enough, Ace enjoyed being 'forced' to give blowjobs, his head held still by the hair while Marco fucked deep into his mouth and throat. Done with enough of a demeaning edge and he was usually happy. Sex somewhere that Ace felt they could be caught in did it too. Even if Marco made sure in advance that there was no chance of that happening. Still in the gentle spectrum, spankings, filthy roleplay that bordered on uncomfortable for Ace, and tiny toys kept inside during short errands or tasks. But when things started to escalate, and Ace struggled more, Marco had to get rougher with his sweet sub.

And that meant things that were more intense. A painfully effective game was having Ace collared and blindfolded and tied to the bed by his leash, and made to wait. Marco would say that he was leaving, but it was an act in the end, and Ace had to wait for his dom to 'come back'. Almost any length of time like this felt like abandonment to Ace when he was in that mental place, and it never took more than ten minutes to be enough. Harsher spankings that left welts and bruises were another good option on that rising scale, and Marco would soothe battered skin with flames while praising Ace for doing so well for him.

But at the worst end, when Ace was struggling to keep up his smile and his hate for himself kept building up, that's when things really had to be rough. Ace would want to be coddled and fussed over and clung to, told that he was beautiful and precious and loved. He'd want to be fed in bed, spoiled and fucked gently, and Marco wanted to give him all of these things without question. But Ace felt he had to _earn_ it, in a way that made it feel like his efforts were worth the rewards. So this is when the seastone came out, leaving Ace shaking in fear and feeling cut off from what he relied on for strength. And this is when Ace might get flogged, or suspended, hooks in different ways tearing at beautiful skin. Marco _hated_ it, but he had so much control. And he could heal Ace as he harmed him, making sure that he was left without permanent marks in the end.

But today nothing had done it. Ace had been so miserable and clouded in his mind that Marco had worried for him, considered drugging him and forcing him to sleep instead of having a session with him. He was running out of options, and he'd done things to him that he still felt guilty for, said things to his precious lover that echoed in his ears. So in the end, when Ace begged to be ruined, Marco transformed. He was barely human in the least, the affect was meant to be terrifying, to put feral weight and animal traits where Ace could see them. Marco rutted into Ace, head shifting between human and phoenix to taunt him about breeding with beasts, reminding him in sweet teasing words about how the law in almost every territory would see him hung for this. And Ace begged for it, said he was unworthy, begged to be clawed and pecked and bred. And Marco's beak kept a firm hold on Ace's neck after a bit. He looked like a gentle creature, but that beak was still lined with sharp tiny tooth like ridges, which were perfect for the purpose of keeping a mate still.

He tasted blood within moments.

Marco was struggling to keep himself from a full transformation by the end of it. He'd never transformed entirely and been intimate, few partners were comfortable with the idea of being fucked by a giant flaming bird after all. But the shame he'd instilled into the act made this the ultimate taboo for Ace in one go. And when Marco had finally stopped moving over Ace, stopped depositing virile seed into a hole useless for the purpose this form craved so badly, he pulled away to look at his handiwork while he forced himself to return to his human form.

He'd really mauled Ace this time. He was bleeding from deep scratches where talons had ripped into soft skin unprotected by feathers, his neck was marred and smeared, he was battered looking from the force of a far less than gentle breeding attempt from a giant bird and in the end he looked calm. Quiet. Like he was afraid to speak and while there was no sign of unwillingness and no attempts at calling out his safe word, Marco was worried entirely.

But Ace just shiver, and reached for him, tearing up and crying when that release hit. It was a reaction that Marco could almost feel, how Ace's everything seemed to break and all that was left was the sweet broken down young man that wanted his attention and was waiting for his reward. And Marco couldn't deny him even for a moment. He picked Ace up, blue flames engulfing the two of them, and he held Ace close while the fires did their work, slowly closing up deeper scratches than Marco liked inflicting, the prominent sawed looking wounds on his neck sealing up as he rocked Ace on his lap, feeling his own seed dripping out of his submissive and onto him. And Ace sat limp in his arms, letting himself be held and supported, he'd been good and he didn't have to do anything other than just be spoiled and rest now.

With that out of the way, taking his time to heal Ace gently and slowly to the point where Marco felt safe leaving this task, it was time to bathe Ace, so he was carried to the bathroom that attached to Marco's room for a quick sponge bath. Ace was filthy, and he needed it, but this was supposed to be careful and special. So Marco made sure to be gentle, cleaning him inside and out with the utmost of attention to what felt good for Ace. And at this point, Ace was nuzzling against Marco while he worked. He was still so deeply in that place, but that wasn't something that Marco was really surprised about. Or in a hurry to get him out of. The cleaning process was as sweetly focused on Ace as the healing was, and Marco pressed kisses over barely bruised skin while he soothed it. He'd finish healing him later, he'd made sure that no scars would form. But for now, it was about spoiling Ace.

"You were _so_ good for me. I'm _so_ proud, you didn't fight or complain at all. And I was so rough today."

Ace's hazy eyes brightened a little, and he smiled.

"Wanted to make you proud. Wanted to earn it."

Marco pressed a kiss against Ace's throat, where he remembered several tiny wounds earlier. He really did rough him up. But it seems like that's what Ace needed. And once he was dried off with the same amount of care, Marco picked Ace up like he weighed absolutely nothing. And carried him right to their bed, while they had separate rooms officially Ace hadn't slept in his own room in over three months. This was their bed now, and Ace was set up on it while Marco gathered his own clothing for Ace to wear to bed. It was what he'd worn for a few hours last night before sleeping, set up to smell like him and set aside for this session. And once dressed in it, Marco did all the work there, Ace was tucked in to rest.

"You want me to get you something from the kitchen?"

Ace yawned, and shuddered deeply.

"Do you want me to get you something from the kitchen once you fall asleep?

Ace nodded, and snuggled in, reaching for Marco with a drowsy smile. He wasn't likely to talk right now. Honestly, Ace wasn't very awake, he was falling asleep in a place that still mirrored subspace, his mind locked onto Marco and love and the feeling of being allowed to be cared for. After he finally passed out, Marco would get something from the kitchen that Ace would enjoy when he woke up, easy things that didn't need refrigeration. And tomorrow he'd spend the day with him in bed, he could do paperwork from his room and delegate and just focus on Ace. He'd fuck him well, and spoil him with sweet things, and allow him all of the love that Ace wouldn't allow himself when he hated himself this much.

But for now, he wasn't going anywhere. Not when Ace wanted to hold onto him, and Marco slid beneath the bed-covers, letting an arm transform into a wing, and pulling it over Ace. Until he was asleep, the aftercare wasn't really over. And Marco loved being able to really prove to Ace that yes, he'd earned this love.

Even though Marco didn't need it to be earned at all.


End file.
